In search of Euphoria
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción.- Bella es una adolescente con problemas, y Edward está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Él trata de demostrarle que los medicamentos, las citas con los doctores y los episodios sólo hacen que la ame más.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Prefacio, EPOV:**

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, mirando distraídamente hacia el vacío. Sus rizos castaños habían sido domados en una desaliñada cola de caballo a la altura de su nuca, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo a la distancia.

La cabeza de Bella descansaba en el regazo de su madre, y Renée acariciaba cariñosamente la pálida mejilla de su hija. Cuando cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí, Renée levantó la mirada. Bella, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

"Tuvo un día difícil hoy." Susurró Renée ante mi expresión preocupada. Me dejé caer de rodillas frente a Bella y lentamente corrí un mechón de cabello de su cara antes de pasar mi pulgar suavemente por su mejilla. "Los dejaré solos. Sólo grita si necesitas algo." El tono de Renée disminuyó mientras se paraba y susurraba en mi oído. "No saques el tema de su cita con el doctor. No hoy." Asentí y Renée dejó el cuarto, echando una última mirada a la acurrucada forma de Bella. Me moví lentamente, deslizándome en el lugar que Renée había ocupado previamente y acomodé la cabeza de Bella en mi regazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo; yo acariciando su mano y de vez en cuando jugando con su cabello. Finalmente, encontré el valor para hablar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunté en voz baja. Bella se movió un poco y me miró por primera vez desde que había llegado. Sus ojos marrones se veían cansados, y sus labios parecían estar fruncidos permanentemente.

"Como la mierda." Admitió, su voz rota y vacía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y suspiró; un bajo y triste sonido.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Bella sacudió su cabeza y se sentó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y frotándose la frente.

"Ay, vértigo. Y no. No quiero hablar de ello." Explicó en un susurro ronco. Sin ninguna vacilación, se deslizó en mi regazo y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, meciéndola firmemente contra mi pecho. "Lo siento." Susurró en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí líquido contra mi cuello y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

"Shh, Bella, está bien." Le aseguré, levantando su cabeza con mi barbilla y usando el puño de mi remera para secar sus lágrimas. "No tienes que pedir perdón por nada."

"No tienes que pretender. Lo entiendo." Dijo Bella en una voz monótona, fijando sus ojos en el suelo.

"Nadie aquí está pretendiendo, bebé. Te amo." No importaba cuántas veces le susurrara esas palabras en su oído, siempre encontraba una forma de dudar de ellas.

"El doctor me dio nuevas medicinas." Susurró. "Dijo que soy bipolar." Sentí cómo el alma se me caía a los pies y dejé escapar una lágrima por mi mejilla antes de limpiarme los ojos. ¿Cuántas cosas más tendría que resistir Bella? Depresión, trastorno bipolar, abuso físico, abuso verbal, abuso _sexual_… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaría y destrozaría a Bella todavía más?

"Te amo." Susurré contra su mejilla, depositando besos en sus lágrimas que caían libremente por su rostro. Bella sólo gimoteó un poco y se aferró más a mí, cerrando todo el espacio entre nosotros, como si estuviéramos fusionados.

No quería dejarla ir nunca más. Esto no cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

**Nota de la **_**autora**_**:** Quiero dejar clara una cosa. No estoy, de ninguna manera o forma, estereotipando a las personas que sufren y lidian con los trastornos mencionados en ésta historia. Mi futuro cuñado, Adam, sufrió de una grave depresión, trastorno bipolar, y abuso verbal cuando era adolescente. Ahora tiene 24 años y está bajo medicación, y está viviendo una vida normal. Y nosotros (yo y su familia) no podemos amarlo más.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Bueno, conseguí mi tan deseada traducción. Nunca pensé que traduciría algo como esto, pero me gustó y aquí estoy.

Espero que les guste. Saben que si me dedican unos minutitos y me dejan un review me hacen feliz =).

Saludos, Mar.


	2. Shaking

**Importante: Este capítulo se sitúa un año antes de lo narrado en el prefacio.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 20 de septiembre, 2009**

La primera vez que oí su nombre estaba entrando al aula.

"… Isabella Swan. Al parecer fue _violada_ por su novio y también abusó de ella."

"Escuché que se volvió loca y comenzó a tener crisis y ataques de pánico, así que su padre la envió aquí."

"Apuesto que es una psicópata."

Fruncí el ceño y le levanté una ceja a mi media hermana, Alice. Ella sacudió su cabeza con tristeza y volvió a su libro.

"Pero es bastante sexy. Tal vez le preste especial atención a ella." Reconocí la voz engreída y arrogante de Mike Newton, el imbécil más grande de la escuela. Giré un poco mi cabeza y lo vi riéndose con sus estúpidos amigos. Alice siguió mi mirada y rodó sus ojos.

"Ignóralos." Murmuró. Pero era difícil no prestarles atención.

La busqué todo el día, pero únicamente escuché murmullos de su nombre. Y entonces entré a biología, y allí estaba ella. Sentada en mi mesa de laboratorio con su cabeza agachada y sus brazos cruzados fuertemente alrededor de su vestido. Casi todos la miraban, susurrando bajo las palmas de sus manos. Sin embargo, ella nunca levantó la cabeza, incluso ni siquiera se movió. Cautelosamente me senté a su lado, apoyando mis codos en la mesa y sin decir ni una palabra. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por el más mínimo de los segundos, y entonces volvieron a su regazo.

Sus ojos, de un impresionante marrón chocolate, estaban vacíos y llenos de una emoción que sólo podía clasificar como miedo.

"Hola. Soy Edward." Dije en voz baja de forma que nadie pudiera escuchar. Sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió.

"Bella." Susurró finalmente a través de labios agrietados. Torpemente le alcancé un libro de laboratorio, el cual ella aceptó con una mano temblorosa.

"Así que… ¿te gusta Forks?" Pregunté amistosamente. No respondió, simplemente garabateó notas en el libro de laboratorio. Su letra era irregular y sus manos todavía temblaban. Me di cuenta que sus labios también se movían, pero no estaba hablando. No hablamos en todo el período de la clase, y Bella no levantó la vista de sus anotaciones.

"Pueden tener los últimos minutos para hablar entre ustedes." Dijo el profesor desde el frente de la sala, acomodándose en la silla del escritorio y sacando su libro de calificaciones.

La clase estalló en parloteos y carcajadas, pero Bella continuó mirando sus notas. Estaba sentada sobre sus manos ahora, mordiendo su labio inferior. Estuve en silencio por unos minutos, pensando que tal vez ella diría algo, pero nunca lo hizo.

"Edward." Alice se acercó a nuestra mesa de laboratorio, sus ojos fijos en mí.

"Bella, ésta es mi media hermana Alice." Dije, Bella levantó la mirada por un segundo y le ofreció a Alice la más diminuta de las sonrisas. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a la mesa.

El timbre sonó y Bella salió disparada de su asiento como si hubiera sido quemada. Alice y yo permanecimos quietos, con el ceño fruncido a ella mientras salía apresuradamente al estacionamiento y se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero de una camioneta roja.

"Eso fue raro." Comentó Alice mientras nos abríamos camino entre el montón de estudiantes hacia mi auto. "¿Te habló en algún momento?" Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí el auto.

"Me dijo que se llamaba Bella. Eso fue todo." Me encogí de hombros y me deslicé dentro del coche mientras mi otra media hermana, Rosalie, nos alcanzaba y se sentaba en el asiento trasero.

"¿Escucharon sobre la chica nueva?" Preguntó en voz baja mientras nos alejábamos. "Enloqueció durante Educación Física cuando Mike Newton le tocó el brazo… empezó a gritar y a empujarlo."

"Wow." Murmuró Alice, mirando a Rosalie por sobre el asiento. "Quiero decir, leí sobre lo que le pasó, y no puedo creer lo que tuvo que soportar. Debe estar _aterrada_."

"Sí." Murmuré, sin quitar mis ojos del camino. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que le pasó, Alice? Nunca leí los artículos."

"Su novio, de Arizona, abusó de ella." Dijo Alice en voz baja. "Física, verbal y sexualmente. Su padre se enteró y la envió aquí a vivir con su madre. El tipo fue arrestado y todo, pero supongo que ella todavía está asustada." Inhalé profundamente, preguntándome qué era exactamente lo que Bella estaba sintiendo.

* * *

**BPOV, 15 de Marzo, 2009**

"Sorpresa." Dijo una voz fría y dura detrás de mí y me di vuelta, quedando cara a cara con James.

"¿Todavía estás furioso?" Pregunté tímidamente. El moretón en mi mejilla era un indicio de lo furioso que había estado ayer, y los moretones a lo largo de mis brazos mostraban cuán seguido él se enfurecía.

"¿Puedes callarte por un segundo?" Gruñó, tirando de mí y besándome ferozmente. No era delicado, sus brazos cerrados alrededor mío en un fuerte agarre. Luché, intentando liberarme. James me golpeó fuertemente en el labio, insultando mientras finalmente lograba separarme de él.

"Basta, por favor." Rogué, retrocediendo. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared, haciéndome rebotar.

"¡Cállate de una puta vez, estúpida perra!" Gritó James, empujándome nuevamente de manera que mi cabeza golpeó contra la pared. "¿Puedes actuar como una persona algo inteligente por una vez en tu vida? _Escúchame_, Bella. Tú eres _mía_."

"¡James!" Lloriqueé, aovillándome en el suelo y tratando de escabullirme de él.

"Eres tan idiota." Gruñó. "No es de extrañar que nadie te quiera, y que por eso yo tenga que ocuparme de ti." James se agachó y tiró de mis pantalones, ignorando mis gritos.

Sollocé todo el tiempo, tirándome del pelo y gritando mientras James entraba a la fuerza en mí y me golpeaba con sus puños en mi rostro y cuerpo, hasta que sentí un dolor muy fuerte y finalmente, todo se volvió negro. Ya no podía ver la cara de James, no podía escucharlo gritarme, no podía sentir sus puños golpeando una y otra vez mi cuerpo.

No abrí mis ojos por un largo tiempo. Podía escuchar gente a mi alrededor, moviéndose y hablando en voz baja. Y cuando finalmente permití que mis ojos se abrieran, estaba en una habitación de hospital. Mis padres, a quienes no había visto juntos en la misma habitación por diez años, estaban susurrando en un rincón.

Cuando vieron que estaba despierta, mis padres se abalanzaron sobre mí, preguntándome cómo me sentía y si estaba bien.

Podían ver las cicatrices que marcaban mi piel, pero no las heridas que James había infligido en mi interior.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: aii, no saben cuánto me alegro que les haya gustado la historia =).

Gracias a las que dejaron review, agregaron la historia a alert e incluso ya a favoritos ^^.

Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo antes del lunes.

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos. Mar!


	3. Difference

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 28 de Septiembre, 2009:**

Cada día de la semana, Bella actuó de la misma forma. Se sentaba sobre sus manos o envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, y raramente levantaba la mirada. Movía sus labios cada tanto, pero en ningún momento salían palabras.

Entonces, entré a Biología la mañana del lunes y ella estaba, en el más simple de los términos, _diferente_.

Estaba sentada un poco más erguida y con sus manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos, que usualmente se veían tan muertos y temerosos, estaban un poco más iluminados y miraban hacia el frente de la sala. Pero noté que sus labios estaban un poco demacrados y sus ojos muy abiertos. Cuidadosamente me deslicé en mi asiento y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola." Traté de mantener mi voz baja, pero Bella se encogió de todas formas. Y luego respondió.

"Hola. Soy Bella." Estaba impresionado ante el sonido de su voz, la cual era clara y musical. Y hermosa. Ésta era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar, aunque me había sentado junto a ella todos los días por una semana.

"Edward." Ahora, le ofrecí una sonrisa más amplia.

"Siento no haberte hablado la semana pasada." Bella estaba sonrojada ahora, sonriendo un poquito más. "Estaba, uh, un poco fuera de mi."

"Está bien." Le contesté, antes de que el profesor entrara y comenzara con la lección.

Noté a Bella mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando, una mirada curiosa en sus profundos ojos marrones. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero seguían siendo hermosos.

No me miró nunca por mucho tiempo, desviando su atención a otras cosas y personas en la sala. Cada vez que me miraba, repentinamente sentía mi corazón latir un poco más rápido, y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que sentía sus ojos en mi rostro.

"Nos vemos mañana." Dije cuando la clase terminó. Estaba caminando a mi lado, ambos bordeando lentamente nuestra mesa de laboratorio. Me di cuenta que su mano agarraba fuertemente su iPod, y su pulgar temblaba ligeramente.

"Bueno." Dijo incómoda, jugando con el cierre de su campera. "Yo… um, te veré entonces." Bella estaba un poco distante y nerviosa, pero no me importó. Ella era fascinante.

Salió por la puerta, agachando su cabeza y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera. La seguí, mirando como salía por la puerta principal y atravesaba el estacionamiento. Me giré a mi casillero, estirando mi cuello para ver cómo ella subía a la camioneta roja.

"Déjalo ya." Dijo Rosalie, apoyándose en el casillero contiguo al mío y frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos también seguían a Bella. "Es una psicópata, Edward. Demente. Y necesitas estar lejos de ella." Hice una mueca, cerrando fuertemente la puerta del casillero y caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Rosalie persistió, pisándome los talones. "¿Sabes lo que hizo ayer?" No contesté, simplemente seguí caminando hacia mi auto. "Enloqueció en el salón de estudio cuando Ben empezó a tocar una canción al azar en su iPod. Empezó a gritar y corrió fuera del cuarto. Hay algo mal con ella, Edward. Algo sobre ella simplemente… no está bien."

"Tal vez por eso sea que necesita un amigo." Dije en voz baja. No fue hasta que llegamos al auto que me di cuenta que Alice no estaba con nosotros. "¿Dónde diablos está Alice?" Pregunté bruscamente, abrochándome el cinturón mientras Rosalie se deslizaba en el asiento del copiloto.

"En lo de Jasper." Contestó, con una agria mirada todavía en su rostro.

"Lo que sea." Contesté, saliendo del estacionamiento y entrando a la carretera principal

Hicimos el camino a casa en silencio.

**EPOV, 29 de Septiembre, 2009:**

"¿Me puedo sentar aquí?" La voz tranquila de Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos, y levanté rápidamente mi cabeza sorprendido.

"Uh, seguro." Dije rápidamente, haciéndole un lugar en el escritorio.

Estaba sentado en la sala de estudio, con mi cuaderno abierto en mi regazo, y un auricular en un oído.

"Gracias." Susurró, sentándose y apoyando sus libros. La miré y fruncí el ceño, notando que había algo distinto en ella.

"¿Dónde está tu iPod?" Pregunté graciosamente, levantando una ceja. Había notado en la semana que llevaba su iPod con ella a todos lados y constantemente jugaba con él; jugando con los auriculares o pasando sus canciones. Bella palideció y dejó caer su mirada al suelo.

"No me siento como para escuchar música en éste momento." Explicó, poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Sus manos estaban temblando.

"Oh. Lo siento." Me encogí de hombros, volviendo mi atención a mi cuaderno y garabateando algunas notas.

"Está bien." Murmuró suavemente. "Así que… ¿Alice y Rosalie son tus hermanastras?" Preguntó incómoda, pasando sus dedos por las ranuras y marcas del escritorio.

"Um, sí. Lo son." Estaba asombrado por su rápido cambio de tema. Bella estaba tranquila, su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos todavía tristes.

"Alice me cae bien." Susurró tras unos minutos. "Está en mi clase de Español. Y Rosalie… uh, ella es-"

"Un poco difícil de acostumbrarse." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento por cómo sea que ella haya estado actuando. Se que puede ser dura." Los ojos de Bella se nublaron y se sentó sobre sus manos.

"Todos piensan que estoy loca." Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio. Entonces con ferocidad encontró mi mirada, la mirada en sus ojos era abrasadora. "No lo estoy. No estoy loca."

"Te creo." Tartamudeé, desconcertado.

"Bien." A Bella le costaba más respirar, su rostro enrojecido. "No lo estoy." Susurró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla.

Pero lo hice.

**EPOV, 7 de Octubre, 2009:**

En la última semana, no se presentó a la escuela.

Esperé por ella el día siguiente en biología, ansioso por descubrir más sobre la Bella que, de hecho, me habló. Pero nunca apareció. Me senté en la mesa del laboratorio solo, y luego me pregunté si se presentaría a la sala de estudio luego de clases nuevamente. A pesar de que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, fui por curiosidad. Luego de llevar a mis hermanas a casa, por supuesto.

No estaba.

El día siguiente fue peor, porque ahora estaba realmente preocupado. Recuerdo la mirada triste y asustada en sus ojos y me preguntaba si algo terrible le había pasado nuevamente, algo lo suficientemente grande como para hacerla faltar a la escuela.

No se presentó el día siguiente tampoco, ni el lunes. El martes vino y se fue, pero todavía nada.

Y luego, el miércoles, ella volvió.

* * *

**Nota de la _autora_: **Estuve trabajando con el personaje de Bella con algunos síntomas que se pueden reconocer como señales de depresión y bipolaridad. Como: cambios de interés, tics, repentinos cambios de humor, inhabilidad para concentrarse en algo fijo, cambios de tema seguido, etc.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Acá estoy, subiendo otro capítulo nuevamente =). A pesar de que las visitas y los reviews fueron menos, en el segundo que en el primero, actualizo igual porque _Mellie_ no para de subir capítulos (ya va por el 12) y si no me apuro no voy a emparejarme nunca con ella xD. Además, no saben qué "lindos" los capítulos que se vienen! Bueno, o algo así.. dentro de lo posible en ésta historia.

Espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mí.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos, Mar -.

_A las que leen "You've got mail" aviso que _**_sí_**_voy__ a seguir con la traducción, pero subiré el próximo capítulo cuando llegue a los 20 reviews. Advertí que iba a estar molesta con ese tema. Igualmente, si no llego (aunque en realidad son sólo 4 más los que pido), el lunes actualizo =D._


	4. Panic

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 07 de Octubre, 2009:**

Tristeza.

Esa era la única palabra que podía describir la mirada en los ojos de Bella mientras entraba por la puerta a Biología cinco minutos tarde.

Le entregó al profesor un trozo de papel amarillo; lo que significaba que ésta había sido una ausencia injustificada. ¿Quién se pierde una semana de escuela sin una justificación? Bella se sentó tiesa en su asiento, no mirándome ni una vez o moviendo sus ojos de su regazo. Sus labios temblaban, y sus dedos no dejaron de retorcerse durante todo el período de clases. Hice éstas observaciones mientras la preocupación caía sobre mí.

¿Dónde había estado?

La clase terminó y Bella empezó a marcharse rápidamente, pero tomé su codo. Un sobresaltado grito escapó se sus labios y se quedó inmóvil, prácticamente desplomándose al suelo.

"No." Susurró, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios moviéndose rápidamente, aunque no estaba diciendo nada más. Aflojé mi agarre un poco pero ella no relajó su postura. Un ligero brillo de sudor había aparecido en la frente de Bella, empezó a respirar pesadamente, y vi el terror que repentinamente apareció en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Dejó caer su cabeza y comenzó a temblar. Inmediatamente, supe qué estaba pasando. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Nunca había estado más agradecido de que mi padre fuera médico.

"Cálmate, Bella. Estás bien, no voy a lastimarte." Susurré en un tono tranquilizador, empujando el taburete hacia ella pero sabiendo que no debería tocarla. Ella prácticamente se cayó sobre el asiento, y podía ver el pulso en su cuello aumentando la velocidad. Mis manos comenzaron a frotarla entre los omóplatos mientras Bella comenzaba a sacudirse más fuerte y luchar por aire; sus ojos ampliándose con miedo y ansiedad. "Inspira por la nariz, exhala por la boca." Murmuré, mirando alrededor buscando desesperado por ayuda. No podía dejar a Bella, pero ella necesitaba atención médica.

"¿Edward, por qué te tardas tanto?" Alice asomó su cabeza por la puerta e inmediatamente palideció ante lo que vio.

"Trae a la enfermera, Alice. Ahora." Dije en un tono suave, tratando de no agitar más a Bella. Alice hizo lo que se le pidió, girando sobre sus talones y corriendo en dirección hacia la enfermería.

La enfermera y el director aparecieron en dos minutos, Alice siguiéndolos de cerca.

"Se puede ir ahora, Sr. Cullen." Dijo el director con amabilidad. "Ha hecho suficiente, gracias por su ayuda."

No quería dejarla.

"Asegúrese de que reciba esto." Apresuradamente arranqué un pedazo de papel de mi cuaderno y garabateé precipitadamente una nota, totalmente consciente de que Rosalie estaba ahora parada en la entrada detrás de Alice, dando golpecitos con el pie impacientemente.

_Bella,_

_Por favor llámame y hazme saber que estás bien_

_Edward_

Metí el trozo en el libro que ella había estado leyendo y sonreí un poco con el título.

Cumbres Borrascosas.

Rosalie resopló desde la puerta, y me giré, pasando como si nada por al lado de mis hermanas. No me atrevía a darme vuelta y mirar a Bella, aunque era todo lo que podía hacer para no correr de nuevo a su lado.

Sus problemas recientes contribuyeron a su comportamiento, de _eso_ estaba seguro. Recuerdo a Rosalie diciéndome cómo se había alterado cuando Mike Newton tocó su brazo, que era exactamente lo que yo había hecho. Eso la había asustado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

¿Y qué era lo que me estaba perdiendo? Había algo mal con Bella Swan, pero sabía que no estaba loca. No. Estaba rota, y nadie podía encontrar la forma de arreglarla. Estaba lastimada, y nadie podía encontrar la forma de ayudarla. Pero yo lo intentaría.

**EPOV, 09 de Octubre, 2009:**

Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba ver si ella estaba bien. No me había llamado, pero todavía necesitaba saberlo.

Estaba sentado en la sala de estar de mi casa, hojeando nerviosamente mis apuntes de Español.

"¿Pasa algo, querido?" Mi mamá, Esme, preguntó con amabilidad, dejando su revista de lado. Vi a Rosalie y Alice, ambas levantando la mirada de sus propios materiales de estudio, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"No… sólo estoy preocupado por una chica en mi clase de biología." Murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros para sonar indiferente. "Se suponía que tenía que darme su parte de nuestro trabajo de laboratorio, pero ha faltado los últimos dos días." Rosalie volvió a bajar la mirada rápidamente a sus libros, una extraña mirada en su rostro. Pero Alice no desvío su mirada sospechosamente, simplemente sonrió un poco antes de tomar nuevamente sus tarjetas con anotaciones.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella por eso? Son sólo las ocho de un viernes a la noche, ella estará en su casa." Esme frunció el ceño. "A menos que, por supuesto, haya salido con amigos o algo."

"Dudo seriamente que Bella Swan haya salido con amigos." Rosalie bufó, luego se cubrió la boca con su mano, sus uñas de manicura brillando con la luz del fuego. Mi padre, Carlisle, quien había estado trabajando con algo de papeleo en el sofá al lado de Esme, levantó la mirada ante la mención del nombre de Bella. Bajó la mirada rápidamente, pero capté la mirada en sus ojos.

Él sabía algo.

"Iré a su casa." Decidí, dejando mis notas a un lado y levantándome. "Volveré tarde." Dije por sobre mi hombro, poniéndome mi abrigo y palmeando mis bolsillos para asegurarme de tener mi celular y las llaves del auto.

Sólo sabía el área donde Bella vivía, porque recuerdo haber jugado 'trato o travesura' de chico y parar en la casa de Reneé Swan en una ocasión. Pero mientras entraba al vecindario, no podía recordar cuál era su casa, sólo que era parte de una calle sin salida.

Entonces, vi la familiar camioneta roja en la que Bella era recogida todos los días luego de la escuela y supe que esa era su casa. Una ventana en el piso de arriba estaba encendida, así como la luz del porche. Recogí las notas extra de biología que había copiado para Bella; una pobre excusa de por qué estaba aquí. Caminé hacia la casa y toqué el timbre sin vacilar, sintiéndome extrañamente a gusto.

La puerta se abrió y Renée se quedó ahí, su rostro cansado y preocupado. Pareció confundida cuando me vio, pero no me echó.

"Eres el hijo del Dr. Cullen." Frunció el ceño. "Edward, ¿cierto?"

"Sí señora. También soy el compañero de biología de Bella y quería traerle algunas notas que se perdió. Y ver si había terminado nuestra parte del trabajo de laboratorio." El rostro de Renée se descompuso todavía más y se quitó el cabello de los ojos.

"Lo siento Edward, pero no creo que Bella haya terminado ese trabajo." Dijo en tono de disculpa, sonriendo débilmente. "Pero… espera aquí, veré si te deja entrar." Renée me hizo pasar a la acogedora casa y me señaló en dirección del sofá antes de caminar hacia las escaleras.

Pude escuchar el golpe en una puerta, los suaves murmullos. Renée volvió sólo unos segundos después, viéndose agitada y un poco confundida.

"Dice que puedes ir." Dijo simplemente. "Súbele esto." Deslizó un plato en mis manos; que contenía un sándwich y una manzana. "No ha estado comiendo mucho." Explicó Renée en un susurro antes de señalarme las escaleras. "Primera puerta a la derecha." Agregó; caminando hacia la cocina con sus hombros caídos.

Respiré profundamente y suavemente toqué la puerta.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté, haciendo equilibrio con el plato en una mano y sosteniendo sus notas en la otra.

"Espera." Una voz estrangulada vino detrás de la puerta y esperé pacientemente, hasta que Bella abrió la puerta.

La vi, y lo supe. Lo que sea que le estuviera pasando… era malo.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Como vengo diciéndo todos los capítulos, no saben lo contenta que me pone que les guste la historia =).

Bueno, en este cap se ven más de las reacciones de Bella. El que viene vamos a saber más de Edward. Seguramente lo suba el miércoles.

* * *

Yo sigo auto-promocionando mi otra traducción xD:

**You've got mail:** Cuando se escriben mails espontáneos, y son respondidos, seis personas en tres ciudades diferentes se enamoran. Bella se enamora de alguien que la necesita, Alice apoya a su enamorado abusado, y Emmett cuestiona sus acciones alrededor de los "amigos" de Rosalie.

Ya está subido el segundo capítulo.

* * *

Bueno niñas (o niños, no se si habrá alguno por ahí), nos seguimos leyendo.

Besos, Mar.


	5. Confession

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 09 de Octubre, 2009:**

Nunca había visto nada como esto.

Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación y sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Tenía puesta una desgastada remera de hilo, muy diferente de las sudaderas y remeras holgadas que llevaba a la escuela. Esto… mostraba la parte de ella que nunca había visto. Varias cicatrices cubrían de arriba hacia abajo sus brazos, y tenía un pequeño tatuaje en su clavícula. Era una _J_.

Ya era bastante difícil ver más allá de todo eso, pero lo demás era mucho peor. Estaba pálida como un alabastro, oscuras bolsas colgaban bajo sus ojos, sus labios estaban tan cortados que estaban ensangrentados. Sus ojos estaban total y absolutamente muertos. Sus pequeños dedos mantenían la puerta abierta, invitándome a pasar.

Sin dudarlo entré a su habitación, inhalando profundamente. Todo estaba todavía en cajas, y las ropas esparcidas. Varios libros y cuadernos descansaban abiertos en ciertos lugares en el piso, como si hubieran sido arrojados. Levanté mis ojos a Bella, mi mirada preocupada. Sus ojos no cambiaron, apenas se enfocaron.

"No estoy loca." Susurró, deslizándose en un colchón en el suelo. Noté que no había ninguna cama, sólo un colchón. Levantó su voz, mirándome desafiantemente. "No estoy jodidamente loca." Siseó, tirando una almohada al suelo. "¿Era esto lo que querías ver? ¿Por qué la chica nueva actúa tan raro?" Bella estaba furiosa ahora, despotricando, sus ojos todavía sin concentrarse en nada en particular. "Bueno no se por qué mierda, Edward. No se qué carajo está mal conmigo." Dejó salir un roto sollozo y se tomó las puntas de su cabello en agonía. "No estoy loca." Susurró una vez más, pero no puedo decir si estaba dirigido a mí o a sí misma.

"No creo que estés loca." Dije en voz baja, sentándome en el piso al lado del colchón. "¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?" Pregunté, cruzando mis piernas al estilo indio.

"No lo entenderías." Replicó con altanería, aunque su tono fuera arrepentido.

"Apuesto a que podría, si me dijeras." Traté, pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

"Sí, claro." Murmuró Bella. "¿Qué sabe el perfecto Edward Cullen sobre sufrir?" La miré, confundido, pero ella levantó su mano. Estaba temblando. "La gente me habló sobre los Cullen. Son tan malditamente perfectos. Rosalie es hermosa e inteligente, Alice es hermosa y buena, y tú… bueno tú eres jodidamente perfecto. Tus padres, _ambos_, te quieren, y no te miran como si pertenecieras a un manicomio. Tu padre es médico y tu madre una ama de casa. Tienes todo." Despotricó, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y apretando sus puños. Algunos de sus comentarios me hirieron, pero los dejé pasar.

"¿Sabías que soy adoptado?" Pregunté finalmente, mirándola. Bella me miró a los ojos, viéndose adorablemente confundida, pero todavía molesta.

"No." Dijo secamente, acercando sus rodillas al pecho.

"No mucho después de que Carlisle y Esme se casaron, descubrieron que Esme no podía quedar embarazada. Tener hijos era la única cosa que realmente querían, además del otro, así que trataron de decidir qué hacer. Lo primero que consideraron fue alquilar un útero, y luego se decidieron por adoptar." Tomé un profundo respiro y Bella asintió, incitándome a continuar. Sus labios se movían, pero sus manos ya no temblaban. "Me encontraron en el sistema de tutoría. Tenía diez meses, y mis jodidos padres me dejaron en las calles de Seattle." Bella seguía sin moverse, así que continué con mi historia. "Me adoptaron y eventualmente empecé a quererlos. De hecho, sólo me tomo un año para comenzar a llamarlos _mami y papi_." Me reí cruelmente, pensando en cuán diferente las cosas eran ahora. "Y luego, justo cuando todo estaba funcionando bien, un _milagro_ ocurrió." Dije amargamente, jugando con los cordones de mis zapatos. "Esme quedó embarazada gracias a la fecundación in vitro. Mellizas."

"Rosalie y Alice." Murmuró Bella, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Aún sin ninguna expresión verdadera en sus ojos.

"Sí. Mis queridas hermanas." Solté. "Era un niño, finalmente adaptado a una nueva mamá y un nuevo papá, cuando la gente empezó a preguntarme si estaba entusiasmado. No entendía a qué se referían. Vi a mi mamá volverse más grande; vi cómo ella y mi padre se maravillaban con su panza." Mi voz se apagó. "Vi cómo lentamente se iban olvidando de mi. Ese embarazo, fue considerado un jodido milagro. Pero para mi, era el fin la vida como la conocía. Mierda, era un bebé." Apreté mi mandíbula. Esta parte era la más difícil de hablar. "Y luego cuando ellas nacieron, dos meses después, fui realmente olvidado." Bella frunció el ceño.

"Estoy segura de que eso no es asó." Dijo triste y secamente. Sonreí con amargura y cerré mis ojos, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás así golpeaba la pared.

"Se que todavía me quieren. Pero Rosalie y Alice se convirtieron en una prioridad. Personalmente, creo que estaban tratando de demostrarse a sí mismos que realmente podían hacerlo. Que podían realmente tener sus propios hijos. Ellos no me abandonaron ni nada… sólo estaba siempre en un segundo plano. Ha sido una experiencia dura para mi, pero soy cercano a Alice ahora. A Rosalie… no demasiado." Me detuve, sin querer revelar la parte más dolorosa de mi historia a una chica que apenas conocía.

"Wow." Susurró. Me levanté, dándole la espalda.

"¿Vendrás a la escuela mañana?" Pregunté con reticencia, todavía sin mirarla.

"No lo se." Dijo Bella sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

"Si lo haces, llámame. Te vendré a buscar y luego te traeré a tu casa." Localicé su novela _Cumbres Borrascosas_ en el suelo, y tomé el pedazo de papel con mi número del celular escrito. "Nunca llamaste." Le dije suavemente, moviéndome de manera que estaba frente a ella.

"No me sentía como para leer por un tiempo." Explicó, sonrojándose. "Por favor, vete." Murmuró Bella.

"Bella, nunca le he dicho a nadie nada de eso." Dije, pausándome con mi mano en el picaporte. "Ni siquiera a mis amigos. Por favor no lo repitas." No esperé por su respuesta, simplemente salí de la habitación, asegurándome de cerrar despacio la puerta detrás de mí.

Acababa de contar mis más profundos e íntimos sentimientos a mi compañera de biología a quién conozco hace tres semanas. Pero, de alguna forma, por primera vez en años, no me importaba un cuerno.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, conocimos un poquito de la historia de Edward =). Cada vez es más adorable .

Como creo que no muchas pasan por mi perfil, aviso también por acá: a partir de éste capítulo (y hasta emparejarme con los capítulos publicados de la historia original) voy a actualizar cada 12 reviews. No son tantos los que pido, y se que con la gente que pasa podría llegar tranquilamente =).

* * *

Sigo auto-promocionando mi otra -pobre- traducción xD:

**You've got mail:** Cuando se escriben mails espontáneos, y son respondidos, seis personas en tres ciudades diferentes se enamoran. Bella se enamora de alguien que la necesita, Alice apoya a su enamorado abusado, y Emmett cuestiona sus acciones alrededor de los "amigos" de Rosalie.

Ya está subido el segundo capítulo.

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo niñas, besos.

Mar -.


	6. Family

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 10 de Octubre, 2009:**

Miré a mi teléfono una última vez antes de suspirar y ponerme la mochila sobre un hombro.

"Vamos." Dije de mala gana a Alice y Rosalie, quien estaba esperando impaciente en la puerta. Rosalie chasqueó la lengua antes de salir por la puerta hacia el auto. Alice, sin embargo, me abrazó mientras traspasábamos la puerta.

"Estoy segura que ella está bien." Dijo de modo tranquilizador, su aguda voz trasmitiendo confianza. Pero… Alice no había visto a Bella ayer. Yo lo había hecho. Era algo que nunca olvidaría.

"¡Vamos!" Gritó Rosalie desde el auto, agitada. "Quiero llegar a la escuela a tiempo, Emmett se va a encontrar conmigo antes de clase."

"¿Crees que puedas dejar de salir con mis mejores amigos?" Pregunté irritado. "Te revuelcas con ellos, luego los dejas, y es demasiado raro para mi salir con ellos después de eso."

"Alice está saliendo con Jasper." Se burló Rosalie, enrollando un mechón de pelo en su dedo. "Y no tienes problemas con él."

"Sí, pero Jasper no es mi jodida hermana pequeña. _Sé_ lo que tú y Emmett hacen, Rose. Es enfermo." Señalé enojado. Alice se rió por lo bajo y llevó una mano a su boca mientras Rosalie se ponía colorada. "Así que hazme un favor y deja de acostarte con Emmett o empieza a realmente salir con él." Entramos al estacionamiento, y estiré el cuello para buscar la camioneta roja en la que Bella siempre llegaba. Nada.

"Eres tan idiota." Siseó Rosalie, abriendo bruscamente su puerta y saliendo furiosa, sus mejillas todavía un poco más rosadas que de costumbre.

"Eso fue un poco directo." Me reprendió Alice, caminando conmigo hacia la escuela.

"Tienen 16 años, Alice. Y Rosalie está constantemente metiéndose entre mis amigos." Resoplé, manteniendo la puerta abierta para mi hermanita. "Sólo prométeme que tú la mantendrás en línea cuando me vaya a la universidad el próximo otoño." Estaba casi serio, pero todavía sonriendo.

"Bien. Lo prometo." Alice rodó sus ojos. "Si _tú_ mantienes un ojo en Jasper cuando ustedes estén en la universidad." La estudié por un momento, captando la forma en que sus ojos avellanas brillaban cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Jasper.

"¿Crees que va a durar tanto?" Pregunté en voz baja, mirándola. La mandíbula de Alice se cayó, e instantáneamente me di cuenta de mi error. "Oh mierda, no quise decirlo de esa forma." Expliqué. "Sólo quería decir, ¿te ves en una relación a largo término con él? ¿Es así de seria?"

"Sí." Alice dijo simplemente. "Realmente-" Fue interrumpida por un bajo repique. Mi celular.

_e-_

_no iré a la escuela hoy. pero gracias… por todo._

_-b_

Cerré bruscamente mi celular y lo devolví a mi bolsillo, curiosamente decepcionado. No se por qué, pero realmente la extrañaba.

* * *

**EPOV, 10 de Octubre, 2009:**

"Alice tiene algunas piezas en la exposición de arte de la escuela la semana que viene." Dijo Esme distraídamente mientras revisaba el correo en la cocina, apoyando sus codos en la isla. Yo estaba sentado ahí, comiendo mi _Hot Pocket_ **(**1**)** y hojeando mi libro de biología, muerto del aburrimiento.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Carlisle desde la silla al lado mío. Estaba sobre más papeleo; la lapicera en su mano nunca se detuvo.

"El viernes a la noche en la escuela." Replicó Esme, alzando el folleto y depositándolo al lado del siempre-presente maletín de Carlisle. Él suspiró y dejó la lapicera para examinar mejor el volante. Sentí una ola de temor sobre mí y me aclaré la garganta. Tanto Carlisle como Esme me miraron.

"Pensé que iríamos a ver la Universidad de Seattle el viernes a la noche." Dije cuidadosamente, tomando mi comida. "¿Lo recuerdan? Cancelaste una reunión para poder venir conmigo." Ambos estaban en silencio, mirando alternadamente del volante a mi. "Ya hemos pagado por los tres pases." Agregué, aunque sabía que eso no les importaba. Sinceramente, ellos prácticamente tiraban el dinero. Pero parecían tener más y más cada día que pasaba.

"Creo que es muy importante para Alice." Dijo Esme lentamente; vacilando un poquito. "¿Realmente necesitas que te acompañemos?" Exhalé fuertemente, volviendo mi atención al libro de biología.

"No. Iré solo. O tal vez Jasper esté interesado… podría llamarlo." Esme se aclaró la garganta y me miró. Conocía esa mirada.

"¿No crees que Alice querrá a Jasper en la exposición?" Preguntó Carlisle, guardando papeles y carpetas en su maletín. "Tengo que ir al hospital." Dijo, dándole un beso a Esme y saliendo de la habitación

"Cariño, si tú realmente quieres que vaya-" Empezó a murmurar Esme; tomando una de mis manos. Me aparté y cerré bruscamente el libro de biología.

"Sólo ve a la maldita exposición de Alice." Rezongué. "No me importa."

"Edward, lo siento-" dijo Esme detrás de mi mientras yo salía rabioso de la habitación y me dirigía a la puerta principal "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

"Salgo. Volveré tarde." Grité, cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que podía detrás de mí.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Wow! Chicas, no saben lo feliz que estoy (sísí, soy feliz con taaan poco). Como lo prometí, acá está el nuevo capítulo ^^. No subí antes porque, como saben, tengo una vida xD. Y no estaba en casa. Pero acabo de llegar, y vi sus hermosísimos reviews (que ahora me voy a poner a contestar) y me alegraron el día. En serio =D. Gracias, gracias, gracias! Sigo con lo mismo **12** reviews y actualizo =) (excepto que no esté en casa o esté durmiendo xD).

Alice en este capítulo está más 'linda'. No es tan 'mala' como Rosalie xD. Y apareció (aunque sea de nombre) Emmett! . No me gusta mucho que Carlisle y Esme sean tan.. así. Pero bueno, yo no escribo la historia, sólo la traduzco.

¿A dónde se fue Edward? xD

* * *

**(**1**)** Hot Pocket es una marca de comida congelada. Tienen Sandwiches, Croissant, y cosas así. No aclara qué es lo que está comiendo.

* * *

Y espero que las que ya la siguen en inglés al menos me tengan algo en cuenta (?). Jajaja, naa. Yo hago lo mismo xD.

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos.

Mar-.

PD: Si alguna sigue las fechas (como yo) están algo.. emm.. raras.. no se.. el 10/10/09 sería sábado, no se si en USA van los sábados a la escuela, supongamos que sí xD.


	7. Stay

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 10 de Octubre, 2009:**

No se que me llevó a manejar hasta la casa de Bella. Pero estaba estacionando en su entrada antes de siquiera pensar en ello.

"Oh. Edward." Reneé abrió la puerta, su rostro tan cansado como había estado la otra noche. "¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?"

"¿Está Bella en casa?" Pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Sí. Pasa, veré si está con ganas de recibir visitantes hoy." Renée abrió más la puerta y entré a la casa sin vacilar. "Sólo un momento, querido." Me senté en el mismo sofá que ayer mientras Renée iba al piso de arriba, volviendo un segundo después. "Sube." Renée sonrió. Sentí sus ojos siguiéndome mientras subía las escaleras, pero no me importó. Obviamente estaba intrigada sobre la única persona que se acercó a su única hija, quien claramente no tenía muchos amigos.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Bella sentada en su colchón, sosteniendo las notas de biología que le había dado.

"Hola." Dije alegremente, y su cabeza se levantó rápidamente.

"Hola." Contestó, sonrojándose y soltando las notas de biología. "Siento mucho lo que dije anoche." Soltó. "Eso que todo en tu vida es perfecto." Asentí y bajé la mirada al suelo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunté, incómodamente parado en la puerta. Bella sonrió con arrepentimiento.

"Cierra la puerta y siéntate." Susurró. "Mi mamá seguramente intentará escuchar." La complací, cerrando suavemente la puerta hasta que hizo un leve _click_. Me senté a su lado un poco nervioso, pero ella sonrió y me hizo sentir más relajado.

Sus ojos no tenían esa mirada muerta hoy, sólo se veía cansada y un poco triste. Pero cuando me senté al lado de ella, su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos.

"Un poco extraña." Frunció el ceño, pasando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por sus brazos. "Pero… estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí." Añadió en un susurro, mirando fijamente el suelo.

"¿Qué harás el viernes a la noche?" Pregunté de repente, por puro impulso. Lentamente levantó su cabeza y me miró, confundida. "Iré a un tour de la Universidad de Seattle." Expliqué. "Y ya pagué por tres personas, así que pensé que tal vez querrías venir."

"Eso suena bien… Tendré que consultarlo con mi madre, sin embargo." Dijo Bella pensativa, ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Pero, ¿por qué pagaste por tres?" Me tensé notablemente y Bella delicadamente puso una mano en mi brazo.

"Uh, mis padres iban a venir." Dije secamente. "Pero luego se enteraron que Alice participaba en la exposición de arte de la escuela, así que irán ahí en su lugar." Bella apretó su agarre en mi brazo.

"Lo siento." Murmuró, sus labios demacrados. "Pero me encantaría ir contigo, pero no creo que mi mamá pueda venir. Tiene una clase esa noche."

"¿Una clase?" Pregunté, interesado.

"Sí. Está tomando cursos nocturnos en la universidad pública. De hecho, probablemente ya se haya ido." Bella soltó mi brazo y se paró para mirar por la ventana. No pude evitar darme cuenta lo bien que se veía en sus jeans desteñidos. "Sip. Ya se fue." Bella se sentó nuevamente en el colchón, mucho más cerca de mí. "Estamos solos."

"Hmm…" Sonreí y Bella se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, trazando distraídamente el tatuaje de la _J_ en su clavícula. "¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu tatuaje?" Detuvo sus movimientos, sus dedos quietos sobre la tinta.

"Mi novio." Murmuró. "Su nombre era James." Se giró sobre su estómago y apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo. "En realidad no lo quería, pero él quería que me lo hiciera. Así que lo hice. Estoy pensando en cubrirlo, pero mi mamá cree que no debería." Bella me miró, sus ojos bien abiertos e inocentes. Mis dedos estaban acariciando su cabello por voluntad propia, pero no me importaba. Se sentía bien. "Pero no lo quiero más. No lo quiero más a _él_ en mí." Su mano rozó el tatuaje otra vez y luego encontró la mía. "¿Te quedarás?" Preguntó en voz baja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío.

"Sí." Contesté sin vacilar.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó adormilada, y lentamente me moví de manera que estaba acostado al lado de su cálido cuerpo con mi brazo alrededor suyo.

"Sólo duerme." Susurré. "Estaré aquí."

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Antes que nada, wow! (sí, de vuelta). Si me siguen complaciendo de esa forma me van a tener actualizando cada dos horas xD. Apenas me levanté y vi sus hermosos reviews, y =D. Así que acá me tienen cumpliendo con mi parte. Para el próximo cap (que es uno de los que más me gusta hasta ahora) les pido **15**, se que no les va a costar porque de hecho en los últimos dos tuve 19 y 14 ^^. Así que, en cuanto estén los 15 subo el otro cap.

*suspiro* Yo quiero que Edward se quede a dormir conmigo (no le digan a mi novio). Es taaan lindo .

En fin, espero que les haya gustado =).

Gracias a las que siguen (y encima dejan review) ambas traducciones ^^. Ahora me voy a subir el tercer capítulo de la otra.

Besos niñas, nos seguimos leyendo.

Mar .-


	8. Electricity

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 11 de Octubre, 2009:**

Eran las dos de la madrugada, y no podía dormir. Estaba maravillado por ésta inexplicable y profunda conexión que sentía con la chica en mis brazos. Bella dormía con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho; de manera que la parte superior de su cabeza estaba alineada con mis labios. No pude evitar besar la parte superior de su cabeza, inhalando su aroma a fresa.

Bella habló en sus sueños, en su mayoría palabras sin sentido. Pero una vez, dijo mi nombre. Y me hizo sonreír. Luego, alrededor de las tres, Bella se removió y se sentó un poco.

"Te quedaste." Susurró, pasando su mano por mi abdomen. Me estremecí cuando tocó mi piel. Había una profunda conexión entre nosotros, y me preguntaba si ella también la sentía.

"Por supuesto que lo hice." Dije, sentándome.

"Así que, nunca llegamos a hablar." Bella suspiró, totalmente despierta.

"¿20 preguntas?" Sugerí, sonriendo burlonamente y encendiendo la lámpara de noche de Bella.

"Trato." Se rió, su rostro encendido por la suave luz que la lámpara desprendía. Miré a sus ojos y no pude ver la tristeza y el miedo que veía ahí normalmente. "¿Cumpleaños?"

"20 de junio. ¿Tú?"

"13 de septiembre." Tomó mi mano y me miró inocentemente. "¿Alguna vez deseaste que no fueran Carlisle y Esme quienes te adoptaron?"

"No." Dije serio. "Amo a mis padres, y son los mejores padres que alguna vez pude haber imaginado. Cuando se acuerdan que yo también existo, no sólo Alice y Rose, me apoyan mucho… simplemente las mejores personas posibles."

"Cuando se acuerdan." Bella repitió suavemente.

"Sí. Cuando se acuerdan." Sonreí con tristeza. "Así que, ¿prefieres vivir con tu madre? ¿O te gusta más vivir con tu padre?" Bella se congeló.

"Paso." Susurró con voz áspera. Me miró a los ojos y me quedé sin aliento. Estaban muertos otra vez, así de simple.

"Lo siento." Dije inmediatamente, gimiendo. "Una pregunta diferente… hmm, ¿cuál es tu piedra preciosa favorita?" Bella pensó por un momento y luego me miró directamente a los ojos; una pequeña sonrisa revoloteaba en sus rosados labios.

"Esmeralda." Dijo simplemente, pasando su pulgar debajo de mi ojo. "El color de tus ojos." Ninguno de los dos habló por un rato, y luego hice algo que seguramente era extremadamente estúpido. Me incliné hacia adelante y tomé su rostro en mis manos; muy lenta y suavemente. Al principio se veía desconcertada, pero entonces se mordió el labio y asintió, alentándome. Así que acaricié su mejilla y presioné mis labios en los suyos sin titubear. Nuestros labios se movieron juntos con ternura, y Bella apoyó sus manos en mis hombros.

De repente, sentí algo húmedo contra mi mejilla y me separé. Bella estaba _llorando_.

"¿Qué va mal?" Pregunté frenéticamente. "No tendría que haber-" Bella sacudió sus manos y se secó las lágrimas el dobladillo de su desteñida camisa.

"No, eso fue perfecto." Susurró. "Yo sólo-" Tomó una débil respiración y la acerqué a mí en un abrazo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo. "Lo siento tanto, Edward. No puedo creer que haya arruinado esto."

"No lo arruinaste." Protesté. "Nada puede arruinar esto." La besé nuevamente y esta vez no lloró, sólo sonrió.

"Bella, cariño, ¿con quién estás hablando?" Gritó Renée, golpeando la puerta. Bella y yo nos separamos rápidamente, y Bella sin decir nada me empujó a su armario. La escuché atravesar el cuarto y abrir la puerta.

"Y-Yo estaba, uh, hablando conmigo misma." Tartamudeó Bella, y tuve que contener una risa. Era una muy mala mentirosa.

"Uh-huh." Renée parecía dudosa, pero no insistió. "¿Cuándo se fue Edward?" Preguntó con desconfianza.

Oh _mierda._ ¡Había dejado mi maldito auto en la entrada!

"Porque su auto está afuera." Continuó Renée, y sentí unos pasos en la habitación de Bella. Entonces su voz se apagó. "¿Está aquí? Porque no creo-"

"Mamá, no es así." Dijo Bella rápidamente.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Renée, sus pasos acercándose al armario. No queriendo ser atrapado acurrucado en el piso del armario de Bella, junto a cajas de ropas y zapatos; tímidamente abrí la puerta y salí del armario.

"Hola." Dije entre dientes, agachando mi cabeza.

"Edward, creo que deberías irte." Dijo Renée en un tono serio. "Seguramente tus padres estarán preocupados." Asentí y agaché mi cabeza para besar a Bella en la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban, una vez más, tristes.

"Nos vemos, Bella." Murmuré.

"Adiós." Susurró, sonrojándose de un rojo brillante.

Salí de la casa y me metí en el auto, sonriendo todo el camino a casa y pensando en lo suave que eran los labios de Bella, y cómo la electricidad entre nosotros había chisporroteado cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Bueno, ahora que estoy de mejor humor (por cierto gracias _Jenlic _y_ Kelda Ylonen Cullen_ que me dieron 'ánimos' vía review xD y a mi adorable _Samara Cuenta Cuentos_ que me estuvo leyendo ayer por un largo rato)"edité" éste capítulo, sólo encontré un error, si alguien encuentra otro me avisa.

Aprovecho para decir que no se qué le pasa a FanFiction que no me deja subir el otro capítulo. Voy a seguir intentando hasta que me canse. Si lo logro, hoy subo el capítulo 9. Mañana el 10 y el 11. Y el domingo el 12 y el 13 (sii, Mellie publicó un nuevo capítulo ^^).

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	9. Normal

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 13 de Octubre, 2009:**

Bella había venido a la escuela ayer y hoy; pareciendo totalmente normal. No habló con nadie en todo el día, pero cuando llegó a biología parecía estar de buen humor.

"Mi mamá dijo que podía ir al tour de la universidad contigo." Dijo torpemente, jugando con su pulsera de dijes en su delicada muñeca.

"Eso es estúpendo, Bella. Me alegro que puedas venir conmigo." Sonreí, apretando su mano con la mía antes de dejar caer mi mano en la mesa. Bella levantó su mirada, sus ojos bien abiertos e inocentes. Sonrió antes de tímidamente tomar mi mano y depositar la suya encima. Instantáneamente entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella, y la sonrisa de Bella se amplió mientras dejábamos caer nuestras manos debajo del escritorio; juntas mientras el resto de nuestros compañeros llenaban el aula.

Pasamos toda la clase así, apenas prestando atención al profesor. De vez en cuando pasaba mi pulgar por los nudillos de Bella, y ella se estremecía y me sonreía; sus ojos verdaderamente vivos. Estaba contento que finalmente pareciera estar realmente_ feliz_, no envuelta en tristeza. Y estaba principalmente contento de ser _yo_ el que la estaba haciendo más feliz.

"Te recogeré alrededor de las cinco el viernes… podemos cenar, si quieres." Le ofrecí algo tímido mientras el timbre sonaba y nuestras manos se separaban. Estábamos caminando hacia la puerta, y el resto de la clase ya estaba en el pasillo.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta, girándose para sonreírme.

"Me gustaría eso." Murmuró Bella; sus conmovedores ojos destellando. Miró hacia el estacionamiento y sus hombros se encorvaron. "Ya me vinieron a buscar." Explicó, señalando a la camioneta roja al final del estacionamiento.

"Adiós, Bella." Susurré, dandole un pequeño beso a su suave mejilla. Su cálida mano acarició mi mejilla y suspiró, besándome con delicadeza otra vez.

"Nos vemos mañana." Su mano cayó a su costado y se giró para irse, manipulando torpemente su iPod mientras se iba.

Llevé una mano a mis labios, incapaz de controlar mi sonrisa. La vi caminar al estacionamiento, su cabeza baja y su bolso balanceándose a un costado.

"¿Nos vamos, o vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?" Rosalie estaba parada al lado mío, y Emmett apareció a su lado. Me estremecí al ver sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de ella.

"Nos vamos." Rezongué, caminando hacia mi auto mientras Alice se acercó a nosotros.

"¡Hola!" Canturreó, acomodándose el bretel de su remera. "Edward, Jasper y yo nos quedaremos después de la escuela para terminar nuestras piezas de arte. Dile a mamá que estaré en casa para la cena." Y con eso, se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó al salón de arte, donde Jasper estaba indudablemente esperándola.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue incómodo con mi pequeña hermana y mi mejor amigo besándose y riéndose en el asiento trasero.

Realmente me molestaba, sabiendo lo que ellos hacían. Por más tirante que la relación entre Rosalie y yo fuera, seguía siendo mi hermanita. Y sabiendo que Emmett estaba… _revolcándose_ con ella me hacía sentir incómodo. Rosalie tenía una tendencia a ir tras mis amigos como compañeros de sexo. Era enfermo, realmente. Ya era demasiado incómodo con algunos de mis amigos que sabía que mi hermana había estado con ellos, y luego los había dejado cuando se aburrió. Tiene dieciséis años, por el amor de dios. Estaba seguro que Carlisle y Esme no tenían idea de lo que Rosalie y sus 'amigos' hacían, porque no eran del tipo de padres que estarían de acuerdo con algo así. Yo, sin embargo, noté que Rosalie había estado con Emmett por un poquito más de tres meses. Eso era más tiempo que cualquiera de sus otras aventuras amorosas, y parecía un poco diferente alrededor de él. Supongo que Emmett verdaderamente es una buena influencia para su usual sarcástica y egocéntrica personalidad.

Con Alice, era afortunado. Alice era tan inteligente y optimista; ella compartía casi todo conmigo. No podía molestarme con ella, no importaba cuánta atención mis padres le prestaran a ella y Rosalie. Ella y Jasper tenían una relación real y comprometida. Sólo podía esperar que Jasper tuviera sentimientos tan fuertes por ella como ella los tenía por él, porque de lo contrario Alice estaría destrozada.

Y no podría manejar otra mujer rota y destrozada. Viendo a Bella en tanto sufrimiento era insoportable; ¿pero mi hermanita? Sabía que no podría aguantar el sufrimiento de las dos mujeres que me importaban.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Chicas! Estuve intentando toda la tarde (hasta que me fui) subir el nuevo capítulo y no pude. De hecho todavía no puedo. Pero hice una cosa rara que quiero ver si funciona xD.

Acá estuvo la pequeñisima aparición de Emmett. Lo siento por las que esperaban más, pero Mellie centra el fic más que nada en Edward y Bella.

Como dije, mañana (cuando me levante porque acá son las 2.20 am) subiré el 10 y tal vez el 11. Y los otros dos el domingo. Igual sigan siendo tan lindas y dejenme esos hermosos reviews que tanto me gustan. Se que estoy atrasadísima con las contestaciones, pero como había dicho no andaba muy bien. Igual ya estoy mejor. Así que con suerte mañana los contesto.

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	10. Torture

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV, Mayo 2009:**

Él pensaba que estaba dormida.

"Renée, no se si pueda continuar manejándola… No se qué debería hacer con ella, en el nombre de dios." Espetó Charlie, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

Había maldecido las delgadas paredes de nuestra casa muchas veces, y ésta noche no era diferente. No podía evitar mi forma de actuar. Nadie podía ver que todavía estaba sanándome; que todavía estaba aterrada. Todas las cosas que James me había dicho y hecho estaban desgarrando mi mente y lentamente me iban destrozando.

Mis amigos ya no me hablaban. No comía muy a menudo y apenas salía de la casa. La escuela era una obligación, pero era una lucha arrancarme de la cama todos los días.

Estaba herida, y nadie lo entendía.

No quería ir a un terapeuta; quería tener a alguien que me escuchara porque _quería hacerlo_, no porque fuera su trabajo. Y Charlie claramente no era un hombro en el cual llorar. Cada día me sentía más y más sola. Charlie había tomado turnos extras– probablemente para evitarme, y pescaba mucho más. Trató de persuadirme para que saliera con mis viejos amigos, pero ellos tampoco entendían. Todos querían saber qué era lo que había pasado con James, y me interrogaban constantemente en busca de respuestas. Seguí ignorando sus llamados, mensajes de texto, e intentos de hablar… y entonces, dejaron de venir.

La lectura y la música solían ser una forma de descarga para mí; y trataba de sumergirme en la música y la literatura. Pero algunos días, simplemente no tenía las fuerzas para tomar un libro o prender mi iPod.

"Si no se mejora para Septiembre, la envío a Forks a vivir contigo. Tal vez necesita a su madre." Protestó Charlie en el teléfono.

Sí, claro. Charlie no quería lidiar conmigo. Él no sabía _cómo_ lidiar conmigo. No podía relacionarse, y estaba demasiado asustado de las manifestaciones de sentimientos como para intentar hablar conmigo.

En Junio, comencé a tener ataques de pánico. Eran causados por las cosas más pequeñas; siendo sobresaltada por las cosas más simples, un hombre tocándome el brazo, escuchar música que me recordaba eso que James me había hecho, a mi cuerpo, esa noche. Era una tortura, no saber la próxima vez que me quebraría. Algunos días podía decir que algo estaba viniendo, pero otros era tomada completamente desprevenida y por sorpresa.

Esto era un verdadero infierno.

Viviendo con un miedo innecesario, James se había ido, encerrado. Nunca más iba a lastimarme, tocarme o incluso acercarse a mí otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía torturándome de esta forma?

Porque en lo profundo de mi ser, sabía que James eventualmente me encontraría de nuevo. Y ésta vez, no se detendría por nada.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Lo se, es un capítulo súper corto. Pero bueno, como escribió la autora, es para saber un poquito más de Bella antes de conocer a Edward.

Chicas, lamento informarles que no se si hoy voy a poder subir el 11. Lo voy a intentar, pero no quiero prometer nada.

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	11. Relationship

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 16 de Octubre, 2009:**

Divertirse con Bella era fácil. Habíamos hablado, bromeado, y reído durante toda la cena, y no había tensión entre nosotros. Bella y yo habíamos estado tomados de la mano durante todo el viaje en auto, y la electricidad continuaba chisporroteado entre nosotros.

"El campus es hermoso." Comentó Bella mientras atravesábamos las puertas. Estaba entusiasmada mirando por su ventana. "¿Nos, uh, quedaremos en un dormitorio?" Apreté mi mano más fuerte alrededor de la suya.

"No, pero no volveremos a casa hasta muy tarde. Probablemente alrededor de las dos de la madrugada." Contesté. Los labios de Bella se fruncieron y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Sabes, _podríamos_ alquilar una habitación de hotel." Dijo coqueta, haciéndome reír.

"¿Cómo se sentiría tu madre con eso?" Me burlé, apretando el agarre de la mano que estaba en el volante.

"Nunca lo sabrá. Y nosotros no tendríamos que _hacer_ nada." Dijo Bella tímida, poniéndose colorada. "Además, ya has dormido en mi cuarto." Señaló. Pensé por un momento. ¿Confiaba en mí mismo para pasar una noche entera solo con bella en una habitación de hotel?

"Bien." Me reí. "Podemos alquilar una habitación de hotel, pero sólo si prometes comportarte." Bella se rió también, un sonido melodioso que no había escuchado mucho antes de ésta noche.

"_Siempre_ me comporto." Insistió Bella mientras estacionaba el auto. Descoordinada como siempre, Bella todavía estaba luchando para desabrocharse el cinturón en el tiempo que me tomó a mí salir del auto y abrir la puerta para ella. "Gracias." Murmuró mientras le ofrecía mi mano y la ayudaba a salir del auto. "Wow." Suspiró bella y levantó su cabeza para mirar el campus. "No puedo creer que a ésta altura el próximo otoño, estaremos en la universidad. Es irreal."

"Lo se." Sonreí. "¿Estás emocionada por eso?" Pregunté mientras caminábamos, tomados de la mano, alrededor del campus. Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego asintió vacilante.

"Sí, estoy emocionada. Pero… estoy un poco preocupada por conocer nuevas personas." Admitió. "Ha sido difícil para mi, empezar mi último año en una nueva escuela."

"Puedo imaginarlo." Murmuré. "¿Has pensado a dónde quieres ir?" Bella se encogió de hombros.

"No realmente. Ni siquiera decidí qué es lo que quiero hacer todavía." Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño-

"Nuestro recorrido empieza en diez minutos." Dije rápidamente, mirando mi reloj. "Deberíamos ir para allí."

* * *

**BPOV, 16 de Octubre, 2009:**

Nunca había pensado en recorrer universidades. Sabía que debería hacerlo en algún momento, y no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la graduación. Siete meses. Siete meses antes de empacar nuevamente y dejar Forks para dar el siguiente paso en mi vida. Un paso, con el cual esperaba empezar a superar lo que me había pasado en Marzo.

"¿Te gustó el recorrido?" Me preguntó Edward desde el lavabo, de donde estaba tomando un vaso de agua. Me hundí en una de las dos camas queen y sonreí expectante.

"Sí, fue genial. Muchas gracias por invitarme a acompañarte." Dije con sinceridad. Edward se giró para verme, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Me alegro. Ahora… ¿tienes hambre?" Preguntó, tomando el menú de servicio a la habitación sobre la TV.

"Muerta de hambre." Admití, dejándome caer de espaldas en la cama. Edward se movió para sentarse a mi lado y sostuvo el menú para que ambos pudiéramos verlo. "Mmm… el helado parece delicioso."

"Helado será entonces." Dijo Edward con firmeza, cerrando el menú y ordenando servicio al cuarto por teléfono. No tenía idea cómo me había vuelto tan afortunada.

Aquí estaba, con un asombroso chico que parecía preocuparse realmente por mí.

"Diez minutos." Me dijo Edward en voz baja, colgando el teléfono. Lentamente se sentó en la cama al lado mío y subió sus piernas quedando sentado al estilo indio. "Nunca terminamos nuestro juego de las 20 preguntas." Dijo burlón, sonriendo.

"Supongo que no." Coincidí, recordando cómo ese fantástico beso había, en efecto, detenido el juego. "Está bien. ¿Gusto favorito de helado?"

"Um… torta de cumpleaños." Decidió Edward. "¿El tuyo?"

"Vainilla. ¿Qué-"

"Whoa, whoa." Me interrumpió Edward, levantando sus manos en el aire. "¿Vainilla? ¡¿_En serio_?!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es bueno!" Repliqué.

"Eres aburrida." Me dijo burlándose.

"Bueno, estás interrumpiendo el juego."

"Bien. Continúa con tu pregunta."

"¿Qué tipo de pasta dental usas?" Pregunté, estirándome y girándome sobre mi estómago.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Edward se rió, acostándose sobre su estómago al lado mío.

"De la clase que tienes que contestar." Le pegué en el brazo.

"Colgate." Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos. "¿Qué tipo de shampoo usas?"

"Herbal Essences. De fresa es el-"

Y se inclinó para besarme.

Instantáneamente, mis manos fueron a su cabello, tirando con delicadeza de las raíces. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza contra su musculoso cuerpo, su lengua se deslizó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior. Le correspondí ansiosamente, y Edward suavemente masajeó mi lengua con la suya, sin tomar velocidad en el tierno y delicado beso. Edward era un besador maravilloso, no era controlador o demandante. Suave, delicado, e increíblemente satisfactorio. Y tenía un sabor _increíble_. Finalmente tuve que separarme para recuperar mi respiración. Mi pecho se hinchó mientras intentaba tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, y estaba disfrutando de la sensación de las manos seguras de Edward; todavía descansando en mi cadera. Sus pulgares tiernamente masajeaban el área donde los huesos de mi cadera sobresalían un poco.

"¿Estás bien con esto?" Preguntó en voz baja, una de sus manos dejando mi cadera para gesticular entre nosotros.

"Sí." Dije jadeando, lamiendo mis labios. Edward sonrió dulcemente. "He estado esperando por esto desde la otra noche. Edward, realmente me gustas." Admití, retorciendo mis manos. "Muchísimo."

"Bella, yo-"

Alguien tocó la puerta, y yo salté.

"Servicio de habitación." Dijo Edward en voz baja, deslizándose fuera de la cama y abriendo la puerta. Su voz estaba amortiguada, pero volvió uno segundos después con un cuenco de helado de vainilla. Con dos cucharas.

"A mi también me gustas muchísimo, Bella." Sonrió y me ofreció una de las cucharas. "Y me estaba preguntando…" Se inclinó hacia mí y resistí la necesidad de saltarle encima. "Si quisieras continuar esta… como sea que lo llamarías."

"¿Relación?" Pregunté en voz baja; esperanzada. Edward levantó sus cejas avergonzado y asintió.

"Sí. Era eso lo que estaba pensando." Murmuró Edward.

"Estaría _muy_, muy interesada en eso." Dije rápidamente.

"Bien." Susurró, besando mi mandíbula y luego mi nariz. "Yo también."

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Son tan lindos . Después del cap 8, éste es el que más me gusta. Igual, advierto, no siempre todo es color de rosa. Lo siento. Ya saben, sólo traduzco. Si yo escribiera éste fic ya los hubiera casado y tendrían dos o tres hermosos hijos xD.

Alguna puede llegar a sentirse 'decepcionada' porque no relató la cena pero Mellie dijo (en palabras de ella): _He estado tropezando con la cena de Edward/Bella. Escribí varios borradores, pero todos salieron mal. Así que me he salteado esa parte. Pero si alguna vez hago outtakes_ (serían como escenas extras)_, ésa será una de ellos._

Me retiro a seguir traduciendo. No pensé que me faltaría tiempo pero la verdad es que desde el miércoles no paré mucho y los ratos que lo hacía no podía traducir (tenía un bloqueo de traductor (?) xD). Así que el capítulo 12 y 13 todavía no están traducidos. Lo 'bueno' es que con ésto de que FanFiction está andando tan mal, Mellie no actualizó. Así que todavía tengo tiempo para ponerme a la par de ella. Ya me conocen, y saben que seguramente tengan ambos capítulos subidos hoy (a más tardar mañana).

Hablando del problema éste de FanFiction, y prometo que ya no las aburro más, veo que soy la única que sigue actualizando. O al menos de mis alertas (y creánme que tengo muchas) estos dos últimos días me llegó sólo de una chica, que creo que hizo lo mismo que yo (para las escritoras que quieran publicar un nuevo capítulo y no puedan: copien y peguen sobre uno que tengan guardado en el Document Manager, si no se entiende me envían un PM y explico mejor xD). Entonces, sé que no debería estar pidiendo esto porque son maravillosas y me dejan reviews sin que los pida pero, ¿no creen que me merezco más? =$.

Desde el cap 8 no contesté todos, como dije, por falta de tiempo. Pero a partir de ahora, si puedo, vuelvo a contestar uno por uno =)

Ahora sí, me voy. Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos!

Mar -.


	12. Don't

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 19 de Octubre, 2009:**

No había visto a Bella desde la mañana del sábado, cuando la dejé en su casa. Ayer no había contestado el teléfono, pero me dije a mí mismo que probablemente estaba ocupada con la tarea o salió con Renée. Pero cuando entré a biología, supe que algo en ella había cambiado desde el sábado a la mañana a ahora.

La observé mientras lentamente caminaba a la esquina donde nos sentábamos. Bella tenía sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su pecho, y estaba concentrada en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Hola." Dije cautelosamente cuando llegué a la mesa. Ella inclinó su barbilla a modo de respuesta y me incliné para depositar suavemente un beso en su mejilla. Inmediatamente, Bella se apartó; sus mejillas ruborizándose.

"No." Murmuró, y me hundí en mi asiento. Un poco dolido, me senté y la estudié por un momento. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, y estaba usando jeans y una remera. Nada extraño ahí. Sin embargo, noté que estaba usando dos medias con estampados distintos. "Por favor, deja de hacer eso." Dijo Bella en un tono verdaderamente _muerto_, sus ojos todavía fijos en el suelo.

"¿Haciendo qué?" Pregunté, realmente curioso y un poco irritado.

"Mirándome. Yo… no quiero que lo hagas." Dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

_¿Qué carajo?_

¿Acabábamos de pasar 12 horas enteras juntos, besándonos, riéndonos, tomándonos de la mano y ahora ni si quiera podía mirarla?

Así que no lo hice. Miré fijamente hacia el frente y presté atención a la clase. No miré a Bella ni una vez.

Pero estaba plenamente consciente de cada movimiento y sonido que ella hacía. La oí moverse en su silla innumerables veces, mover su cuaderno sin cesar, y golpetear su lápiz contra su rodilla. Era inquietante; ser capaz de escuchar lo que estaba haciendo pero no poder, de hecho, mirarla.

Después de 40 minutos más de tortura, la campana finalmente sonó y me giré hacia Bella. Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia abajo y estaba muy distante.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté tímidamente, juntando sus libros por ella. Bella apretó fuertemente sus ojos y tomó bruscamente los libros, agarrándolos con firmeza contra su pecho.

"Sí, estoy bien." Dijo secamente, su tono apagado. "Y lo siento, no puedo hacer nada ésta noche."

"¿Por qué no?" Debería haberla dejado sola. No tendría que haberla presionado.

"¡Porque tengo que ir a una jodida sesión de terapia, Edward! Tengo que ir a sentarme en una habitación mal decorada por una hora y escuchar a un completo extraño analizar este último par de meses por mí. Yo sé qué carajo me pasó a mí, no necesito a alguien que me diga que estoy actuando diferente por ello. ¡Y no te necesito a ti metiéndote en mis malditos asuntos!" Bella me empujó y salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Me quedé en la puerta, atónito, hasta que Alice, vacilante, se acercó a mí.

"¿Qué te ha pasado a _ti_?" Preguntó, captando mi expresión triste y abatida.

"No estoy del todo seguro." Admití, mirando hacia el estacionamiento justo a tiempo para ver la camioneta roja salir a la calle principal. "Nos podemos ir." Dije finalmente de mala gana, metiendo mis notas bajo mi brazo. "¿Dónde está Rosalie?"

"Con Emmett." Dijo Alice, caminando rápidamente para poder mantener el ritmo de mis grandes zancadas. "En serio Edward. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?"

"Sinceramente no tengo la más puta idea." Murmuré, abriendo mi auto y el baúl para que Alice pudiera poner su trabajo de arte en el baúl, donde podría ir acostado. "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la exposición de arte?" Pregunté amablemente, arrancando el auto y saliendo de mi lugar en el estacionamiento.

"Genial. Gané cintas por todas mis piezas." Dijo Alice alegremente. "Y Jasper ganó un montón de cintas también." Me examinó a través de su dentado flequillo, sus cejas alzadas. "Sabes, Bella tenía una pieza en la exposición de arte."

"¡¿Qué?!" Pregunté, sorprendido. Nunca había oído a Bella decir _nada_ sobre arte.

"Sí, está en el baúl con mis cosas. No la recogió hoy, así que pensé que podía tomarla con la mía y tú podrías llevársela." Argumentó Alice. "Era realmente buena, Mr. Davis no podía creer que ella no se haya presentado a la exposición. La pieza ganó el segundo lugar en acuarelas." Alice se quedó callada por un momento, su expresión pensativa. "Pregunta quién ganó el _primer_ lugar en acuarelas." Rodé mis ojos en broma, sabiendo que mi hermanita estaba emocionada.

"Hmm… ¿Podría llegar a ser Alice Cullen, por casualidad?" Le seguí el juego.

"¡¿Cómo adivinaste?!" Canturreó alegremente.

"Sabes, he escuchado que es increíblemente talentosa." Agregué. Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y sonrió aún más ampliamente.

"Gracias, Edward." Murmuró. "Significa muchísimo para mí."

"Realmente eres talentosa, hermanita. No lo olvides nunca."

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Me gustaría plantear una pregunta muy buena que un reviewer preguntó.**

**"Un punto a considerar sin embargo - ¿Bella realmente dejará entrar a Edward tan rápido cuando si alguien más la toca le provoca un ataque de pánico?"**

**Hombre, esa es realmente una buena pregunta. Aquí está mi respuesta:**

**Cuando Bella tuvo su ataque de pánico y todas las veces que se asustó porque un hombre la tocó, estaba en un estado depresivo. Por favor recordar, que en el prefacio, Bella le dice a Edward que es bipolar. Durante éstos 'episodios', Bella estaba básicamente balanceándose entre un estado maníaco y la depresión.**

**Nuevamente, ésa fue una muy buena pregunta. Así que si cualquiera de ustedes se hizo la misma pregunta, ahí lo tienen.**

**

* * *

**

Nota de la _traductora_: Yeii! Se arregló FF (al menos por el momento). Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ¿no soy divina? xD. Jajajaj. Realmente, ni lo revisé así que perdón si hay algún errorcito.

Con respecto a la nota de la autora, nadie (creo) hizo ese planteo, pero me pareció importante su aclaración.

Como ven, no todo es bonito. El capítulo que viene es un BPOV. Y como vengo diciéndo seguramente lo suba a la noche =)

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar .-


	13. Shit

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV, 19 de Octubre, 2009:**

No quería que él me viera así otra vez. Había visto cuánto lo había perturbado, y no quería lastimarlo más. Lo lógico sería cortar todos los lazos con Edward para que él pudiera tener una vida normal, libre de la chica deprimida de Phoenix. Pero no podía hacer eso. Era egoísta, y probablemente estaba mal, pero estaba tratando de aferrarme a Edward y al mismo tiempo trataba de mostrarle que no lo merecía.

De pronto, Renée estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo una conocida pieza de arte.

"¿Ibas a mostrarme esto?" Preguntó tranquilamente, pasando sus dedos por las líneas de la pintura de acuarela.

"No lo se." Dije sinceramente, quitándosela y dejándola en el piso de mi armario. La pintura era un acercamiento de un ojo verde esmeralda, la pupila mostrando el sutil reflejo del rostro de una chica. Ahora, estaba avergonzada de ella. "¿Cómo la conseguiste?" Pregunté con dureza, girándome del armario para mirarla de frente.

"Edward la trajo. Está abajo."

"No quiero hablar con él. De hecho, tengo que ir a mi sesión ahora." Dije secamente, tomando un buzo con capucha del piso de mi habitación y poniéndomelo por la cabeza.

"Bella, ¿pasó algo el fin de semana?" Preguntó Renée, sus ojos un poco tristes.

"No." Espeté. Pero algo _había_ pasado. Sólo que no sabía qué. Algo estaba diferente; algo en lo más profundo de _mí._ "Estaré en casa luego de mi sesión." Dije, saliendo furiosa al pasillo y cerrando la puerta de mi habitación un portazo, dejando a Renée sola ahí dentro.

Bajé dando pisotones las escaleras, recogiendo mi cabello en una desaliñada coleta. Edward estaba, efectivamente, esperando en la sala.

"Te dije que no podía hacer nada esta noche." Dije con dureza, pasando por al lado suyo hacia la puerta principal. Se puso de pie y me siguió.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?" Preguntó desesperado, quedando atrás mío mientras yo abría la puerta de la camioneta roja de Renée y me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Edward, no deberías juntarte conmigo." Dije enojada a través de la ventana abierta de la camioneta. "Soy un jodido _desastre_. Es mejor si me dejas en paz y simplemente vives tu vida." Con eso, subí la ventanilla y salí a la calle, sin mirar hacia atrás ni una vez.

Mi papá le había dicho a mi mamá que no me dejara conducir sola, pero Renée era fácil de convencer. Podía hacer lo que quería. No seguía órdenes, _no_ le pertenezco a nadie. Ni a Charlie, ni a Renée, ni a James-

James. De _él_ era de quién estaba huyendo, no de Edward. En mi mente, estaba alejando a _James_, no a Edward. Pero Edward no se parecía en nada a James, ¿cómo mi corazón y mi mente podía confundir a los dos? Edward era atento y dulce y cariñoso, mientras James era… horrible y aterrador y realmente hiriente. En más de un sentido.

Debería haber estado prestando atención a la carretera, pero no lo hice. Escuché un fuerte _ruido_ y de repente mi auto se detuvo en el medio de una carretera vacía, desierta. Gruñí, salí de mi camioneta, y vi que tenía un neumático desinflado. Busqué mi celular, sólo para recordar que lo había dejado en mi habitación.

_Mierda._

Miré a mi alrededor desesperada, rezando por una casa cercana o por un auto que se acercara. Nada. No había luces, nada. Estaría oscuro dentro de poco. Miré desesperadamente al cielo, deseando que un milagro ocurriera.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Respirando entrecortadamente, examiné mi neumático otra vez y supe que sólo podría hacer dos o tres millas antes de agotarme. Y por supuesto, Renée no tenía una de repuesto.

Mierda.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Cha chan! (?). Tres capítulos en cinco horas. No se pueden quejar. Ya está, de ésta historia no puedo actualizar nada más. Ahora habrá que esperar que Mellie actualice para que yo traduzca =).

Pobre Bella. Espero que aparezca Edward en su _flamante Volvo_ y la salve (como saben yo también soy lectora, así que no se cómo sigue la historia).

Increíblemente no tengo nada para decir xD.

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos niñas!

Mar.-


	14. Worthy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 19 de Octubre, 2009:**

Dejé la casa de Bella enojado, furioso tanto con ella como conmigo mismo. No tenía idea qué era lo que estaba pasando, y no iba a presionar a Bella a nada. Si había aprendido algo, era que a Bella no le gustaba ser presionada. Sólo la disgustaba. Y no quería ser el que la disgustara; porque estaba enamorándome de ella.

No se cómo, pero era verdad. Bella era como una droga para mí, incluso aunque ella creyera que no era lo suficientemente buena. No se daba cuenta que en realidad, era perfecta para mí.

Entré a mi auto sólo para ver que alguien había intentado llamarme y me había dejado un mensaje. Escuché el mensaje y no pude creer que mi día iba a ponerse aún peor.

Si puedo acabar con ésta mierda de una vez, podré ir a casa y dejar atrás todos mis problemas.

* * *

**BPOV**

Mierda. Voy a morir aquí.

Sentada en el asiento delantero de mi camioneta, golpeé repetidamente mi cabeza con el volante.

Merecía ésto.

Era una persona horrible. Le había dado esperanzas al hombre más maravilloso, dulce y cariñoso y luego lo rechacé. No debería ni siquiera haberle hablado ese día en biología, no debería haber ido con él a la Universidad de Seattle, y no debería haber bajado la guardia alrededor suyo. Él podía lastimarme, tal como James lo había hecho.

Una luz de repente llamó mi atención, y miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Efectivamente, un auto se acercaba.

_Oh gracias dios. Gracias, ¡Jesucristo todopoderoso! ¡No voy a morir!_

Salí de mi camioneta cautelosamente y vi a la persona en el asiento de pasajero del brillante auto amarillo que había estacionado al lado de mi camioneta.

Edward. Mierda.

Me moría de la vergüenza. Acababa de decirle a Edward que me dejara sola, y ahora me veía parada en la oscuridad, varada gracias a mi auto de porquería. Y entonces pude vislumbrar al conductor.

Ella estaba saliendo del auto, y parecía como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Su largo cabello rubio rojizo se movía con gracia por delante de sus hombros y enmarcaban su rostro digno de una modelo. Tenía una figura con perfectas curvas, y prácticamente no cabía en su extremadamente revelador vestido plateado.

Sentí como si hubiera sido abofeteada en la cara.

Ahora, Edward estaba saliendo del auto también, su rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó la mujer con dulzura, su voz como la miel.

"Tengo una rueda pinchada." Dije de forma poco convincente, señalando mi rueda trasera.

"Eso es un poco obvio." Dijo Edward con voz monótona, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Quieres utilizar mi teléfono?" Sonaba algo molesto. ¿Por qué carajo estaba enojado? Él era el que estaba conduciendo a través del país luego del anochecer con una mujer hermosa y con aspecto de mujerzuela.

"Sí." Espeté finalmente, alargando mi mano. Pero la mujer me detuvo.

"Cariño, nosotros podemos llevarte a casa. ¿Vives por aquí?"

"Seh. Vive en las afueras de Forks." Murmuró Edward antes de volverse a meter en el asiento de pasajero. La mujer sonrió y abrió la puerta trasera para mí.

"Te llevaré a casa, y luego puedes llamar a alguien para que venga a remolcar tu auto. No deberías esperar aquí afuera siendo de noche, es peligroso." Encogiéndome de hombros, me deslicé al asiento trasero y bajé la mirada a mis pies.

La mujer volvió a entrar al auto y comenzó a conducir.

"Así que, Eddie, ¿supongo que conoces a esta chica?" Se rió, tocando su brazo. Hizo que me hirviera la sangre, y no tenía idea del por qué. Edward no me pertenecía, no era mío. No lo merecía, y aún así ¿estaba celosa? ¿Y por qué carajo esta perra lo llamaba _Eddie_?

Las emociones se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, y de repente no pude soportarlo más. Estaba enojada. Estaba triste. Fui rechazada. Era una idiota. No era digna de Edward.

Era levemente consciente de alguien gritando, y me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que era _yo_ la que estaba gritando. Me retorcía y le daba fuertes puñetadas a la persona que trataba de sujetarme. En todo lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía ver, todo lo que podía _oir_, era a James. Ya no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, no tenía el control de mi mente.

Estaba cayendo en espiral, pero no podía ver a dónde estaba yendo.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Antes que nada, sé que no tardé tanto así que por eso no me siento _tan_ mal pero igual quería 'disculparme' por no haber subido antes. Mellie actualizó el domingo a la noche, realmente no tuve tiempo para traducir desde que ella actualizó hasta hoy a la tarde. Pero en cuanto pude, lo hice. Así que aquí estoy.

* * *

Las que lean en inglés pasen por "What I'd Do for You" (también de _lovelovelove22_) que es una historia, algo triste, pero bonita. Bah, a mi me gustó. Y no suelo leer fics en los que Bella queda embarazada siendo adolescente. Jajaja, escribí esto y no pude evitar pensaren Amanecer y en que es, junto con Crepúsculo, mi libro favorito de la saga xD. Anyway..

* * *

Chicas, llegamos a los **200** reviews! No saben lo feliz que estoy ^^. Todavía no lo puedo creer. Me pone más que contenta que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí =)

Me voy a contestar reviews pendientes (y espero que nuevos reviews entrantes).

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	15. Alone

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV, 20 de Octubre, 2009:**

Mi cabeza me dolía increíblemente, y nunca me había sentido tan grogui. Mis párpados se abrieron un poco, pero la luz era tan brillante que dolía.

"Está despierta." Dijo una suave voz que reconocí como la de mi madre, cerca de mi oído.

"Por favor, René, ¿puedo hablar con ella? ¿A solas?" Esta voz era una que nunca podría confundir. Edward.

"Que sea rápido." Dijo Renée, y sentí una cálida mano en la mía, y la quité.

"Bella, por favor, mírame." Susurró, acariciando mi mejilla con una ternura que sabía que no me merecía. Así que permanecí callada, apretando fuertemente mis ojos cerrados en un intento de contener las lágrimas se arremolinaban ahí. "Por favor." Dijo de nuevo, su voz estrangulada y ronca. "Necesito saber que estás bien. Que _nosotros _estamos bien."

"Apaga la luz." Finalmente susurré, y escuché el click de la lámpara. Entonces lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré cara a cara con Edward. Se veía tan angustiado, y era por mi culpa. Porque no era capaz de controlarme, y en última instancia porque él estaba estúpidamente relacionándose conmigo. "Lo siento." Dije entre dientes, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir. Entonces recordé porqué estaba tan enojada con él. "¿Quién carajo era ella?" Pregunté en voz alta, incorporándome rápidamente.

Edward parecía tan desconcertado, que me sentí un poquito culpable.

"¿Qué?"

"La chica. La rubia que no cabía en su vestido." Espeté. "¿Quién era ella?"

"¿Tanya? ¡Dios Bella, ella es mi _prima_! Manejé a casa luego que te fuiste furiosa de aquí, y ella estaba en mi casa cuando llegué a casa. Quería que fuera a una fiesta con ella, e incluso aunque me sentía como la mierda, decidí ir con ella. Y _tú_ eres sumamente afortunada que le dije que tomara esa carretera." Explicó. Pero se veía enojado ahora, en lugar de preocupado. "¿Y por qué es que estás tan enojada conmigo? ¡No hice nada! Estoy enamorándome de ti, Bella, y de repente me tratas como… como si ni siquiera te gustara. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué cambió?" Tomé una profunda respiración y toqué su mejilla, sin molestarme en detener las lágirmas cayendo por mi rostro.

"No se Edward. Sólo me sentí tan mal, y tan inútil." Susurré.

"Y anoche en el auto… ¿qué pasó? Me asustaste demasiado." Dijo Edward en voz baja, utilizando la yema de su pulgar para limpiar mis lágrimas.

"Yo sólo… sólo tenía tantas emociones girando a mi alrededor. Lo perdí. Y no podía dejar de pensar en _él_, y en lo que me hizo." Grité, arrojando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Edward estaba tranquilo, acariciando mi espalda suavemente.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó, su aliento cálido y dulce en mi oído.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté, lloriqueando.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Qué es lo que ese repulsivo tipo te hizo?" Murmuró Edward, alejándose un poco de manera que estaba mirándolo a los ojos.

Y la vulnerabilidad, el cariño, y la culpa en sus ojos hizo que quisiera contarle todo; todas las cosas que he estado guardando en mi interior por todos estos tortuosos meses.

**EPOV**

Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que la había lastimado tanto si quería intentar ayudarla a superarlo.

"Bien. Con una condición sin embargo." Dijo Bella, sus ojos llorosos fijos en los míos. "Tú…" tomó una respiración entrecortada, y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. "Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie. Y que luego de escuchar eso, no me odiaras."

"Nunca." Prometí, sentándome a su lado en la cama y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo.

"Bien." Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. "James, ese es _su_ nombre, empezó siendo este realmente maravilloso novio. Era perfecto. Y luego, empezó a ponerse celoso. Ya no tenía permitido hablar con ninguno de mis amigos, y cuando lo hacía… se ponía tan furioso. Me gritaba y me decía estas cosas _horribles_. Y me las decía tan seguido, que empecé a creerlas. Empecé a pensar en mí misma como todas esas cosas… una perra, una puta, una idiota-"

**BPOV**

"Sólo para que lo sepas, sin duda alguna no eres ninguna de esas." Dijo Edward suavemente, y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Se puso peor." Dije entre dientes. "Empezó a pegarme. Y luego… y luego empezó…" Inhalé, tratando de controlarme.

"Está bien, Bella. _Nunca_ voy a lastimarte." Dijo Edward en voz baja.

"Pero él lo hizo. Él me lastimó Edward… el hizo todas esas cosas terribles y yo pensaba que me las _merecía_. Él me violó." Dije, mi corazón sintiéndose más liviano por el simple hecho de sacarme esas tres palabras de mi pecho. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mi alrededor, y me dejé sollozar en sus brazos. "Me sentía tan sola." Susurré mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me besaba en la frente.

"Estoy aquí, Bella. Siempre voy a estar para ti, si es lo que quieres."

* * *

Nota de la_traductora_: Hola chicas! Por fin Bella habló con Edward =). Y por suerte Tanya no es nadie que pueda meterse entre ellos.

Quería pedirles un favor, son suposiciones mías en realidad pero creo que la autora no está muy emocionada con esta historia porque no recibe muchos reviews. Y la verdad es una lástima, porque creo que a ustedes les gusta tanto como a mí. Así que mi pedido es el siguiente: las que sepan inglés, o al menos se defiendan, o incluso si no saben (me comprometo a traducírselos a la autora), pasen y dejenle un bonito review [en la historia original, obvio, el link está en mi profile] =). Para animarla a que se ponga las pilas con la historia. En este momento está escribiendo otras también (que son geniales, y tengo en vista una ya para una próxima traducción =D), pero las actualiza bastante seguido y sería genial que haga lo mismo con esta, no?

Bueno, era sólo eso. Y repito, las que sepan inglés pasense por sus otras historias (personalmente recomiendo 'Without You' y 'What I'd Do for You').

Estoy demasiado apurada, después me fijo si hay algún error.

Besos! Mar.-


	16. Rosalie

Nota de la_traductora_: ¿Les puedo pedir como un enorme favor (sí, otro) que **lean** la _nota_ de abajo? =) _**Gracias**__!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV (Justo desde donde dejamos):**

Estaba sumamente tranquilo, manteniendo mis brazos alrededor de Bella mientras su abundante cascada de lágrimas finalmente se detuvo y se sintió caer en un aparente estado de sueño sin problemas mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos.

Había tenido que pasar por tanto dolor innecesario; ninguno del cual ella aún _remotamente_ mereciera. La idea de que su propio novio la humillara y lastimara tanto era increíble para mí. No podía tener en mente todo lo que le debía haber echo a Bella y que ella no querría, ni podría, compartir conmigo. Obviamente, sus cicatrices eran muy profundas y era difícil pensar en los eventos del último año, ni digamos hablar de ellos. Pero lo que menos entendía era esto: ¿Quién podría querer arruinar a esta hermosa, dulce y divertida chica? ¿Qué clase de monstruo podría hacer todas esas cosas a alguien como Bella? Alguien que nunca había hecho nada para merecer ese tipo de odio y dolor.

Pero estaba decidido a mostrarle lo especial que ella era. Quería que supiera que era hermosa, y que ella era el mundo para mí. Sólo podía esperar que me creyera y dejara de intentar excluirme de su vida en los momentos de inseguridad y odio hacia sí misma.

Para entonces, había llegado a la conclusión que Bella estaba gravemente deprimida; esto era bastante fácil de ver. Pero no estaba siempre así. Podía estar feliz por una semana, luego caer en la depresión antes de que pudiera pestañar. Llegaba sin previo aviso, y cuando sucedía, era malo.

Sabía lo que los antidepresivos podían hacer. Podían insensibilizar a la persona; quitarle todos sus sentimientos de amor, alegría y gozo en el proceso de llevarse la depresión a la persona. Podían incluso hundirte _más todavía_ en la depresión, en lugar de salvarte de ella. Los antidepresivos podían joderte tanto la mente, que incluso podrías querer suicidarte. Eran peligrosos, e incluso si ayudaban en lugar de hacer las cosas peor, ¿cuál era el riesgo? Tenía demasiado que perder con Bella.

Mi teléfono sonó mientras me sentaba ahí, absorto en mis propios pensamientos. Contesté rápidamente, rogando porque el sonido no despertara a Bella de su pacífico sueño.

"¿Hola?" Pregunté en voz baja, pasando mi mano izquierda por el cabello algo enredado y enmarañado de Bella mientras sostenía el teléfono entre mi oído y mi hombro.

"Edward, necesito que vengas a casa ya mismo." Era Rosalie, y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz baja incluso aunque su tono y la urgencia de su voz estuvieran asustándome.

"Sólo te necesito. Por favor, ven a casa." Pidió, y bajé la mirada a Bella, todavía profundamente dormida.

"Por favor, dime ¿qué pasa?" Me las arreglé para mantener mi voz relativamente calma, mientras Rosalie estaba prácticamente hiperventilando en el teléfono.

"Es Emmett." Dijo, ahora llorando. "Edward, ¡te necesito! ¡Por favor!" Dijo nuevamente, largándose completamente a llorar. Moví a Bella en mis brazos y pude agarrar mejor el teléfono.

"¿Qué mierda hizo Emmett?" Pregunté enojado. Más le vale no haber lastimado a mi hermanita. No importaba qué tan turbulenta fuera mi relación con Rosalie, aún la veía como mi pequeña hermanita que necesitaba que la protegiera. Raras veces necesitaba ayuda con _algo_ y era más raro aún que me buscara a mí.

"Te lo diré más tarde. Sólo, por favor, ven a casa. Estoy en tu habitación." Sollozó Rosalie.

"Bueno, Rose. Estaré en casa en menos de diez minutos." Prometí antes de colgar el teléfono y acomodando a Bella fuera de mis brazos. La metí debajo de las sábanas y besé su frente, rogando que pudiera dormir bien. Estos últimos días, especialmente la última noche y esta mañana, habían sido muy difíciles para su ya frágil persona.

Localicé el cuaderno en el desordenado suelo de su habitación y apresuradamente abrí una página en blanco, tomando un lápiz de su mesita de luz para escribir una nota rápida.

_Bella,_

_Rosalie tuvo una emergencia y tengo que estar con ella. Prometo ponerte al corriente más tarde, sin embargo. Por favor intenta dormir un poco. Volveré más tarde hoy, y puedes llamarme si quieres._

_Edward_

Dejando la noche en su mesita de luz y asegurándola con el lapicero, besé la frente de Bella una última vez y dejé la habitación, saludando a Renée con un movimiento de la mano en mi camino fuera de la casa y hacia mi auto.

Aceleré todo el camino a casa, desesperadamente curioso por lo que había sucedido entre Rosalie y Emmett. Y si bien Emmett era uno de mis mejores amigos, no sabía cómo podría tomarlo si realmente había herido a Rose.

Al momento en que llegué a la casa, Rosalie había llamado a mi teléfono dos veces. No había contestado, y sabía que probablemente estaba enloqueciendo. Estacioné en la entrada y corrí a la casa, ignorando a Esme cuando grito detrás de mí,

"¡Edward Cullen, détente ahí mismo! _¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!"_

Fui derecho a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, sólo para encontrar a Rosalie aovillada sobre mi cama, con rímel corrido debajo de sus ojos azules y bajando por sus mejillas. Tanto su nariz como sus ojos estaban rojos, y estaba acurrucada en lo que sólo puede describirse como posición fetal. Rápidamente me senté al lado de ella, dándole el abrazo más cálido que podía en la posición que ella estaba.

"Rose, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunté, acariciando su espalda. "¿Qué hizo?"

Rosalie inhaló entrecortadamente, sentándose y abrazándome fuertemente.

"Él me dijo que-"

* * *

_Traducción de la nota de autor porque me parecía que correspondía que la leyeran_

**Suspenso! ****Lo siento por eso…**

**Antes que nada, quería agradecerle a todos esos que leen la traducción en español por dejar review en ésta versión. Estaba sumamente feliz de ver que la versión en español tiene más de 200 reviews **(acotación de Mar *traductora* nº 1: GRACIAS CHICAS! 250!)**. Pero no nos olvidemos, ¡esta versión necesita reviews también! **(acotación nº 2: eso, eso, eso. Mellie se merece esos reviews, después de todo ella es la que escribe esta historia)

**La actualización será en una semana. Ahora que estoy trabajando cinco días a la semana, es muy estresante tratar de actualizar tan seguido.**

**Pero si se mantienen tan maravillosamente pacientes, siempre estaré aquí para actualizar, hasta que la historia termina (pero para eso faltan mucho capítulos, ¡no se preocupen!) **(acotación nº 3: Yeii!)

(acotación nº 4: y ahora algo dedicado a mi, pero me gustó tanto que lo pongo igual ^^. aunque no haya salido mi nombre por tener puntito y maldito fanfiction que te borra lo que quiere)

**También quería agradecerle a** (acotación nº 5: - insertar Pen Name aquí -)eme . ce** por hacer la traducción, y por leer prácticamente todas mis 21 historias y dejar reviews tan geniales **(acotación nº 6: traducir eso no fue muy modesto de mi parte, no me importa)**. Realmente aprecio el esfuerzo.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

* * *

Nota de la_traductora_: Yeii! Nuevo capítulo =) Nos dejó a todas con la intriga! ¿Qué habrá hecho Emmett? Para mí, la dejó embarazada (juro que no hablé con Mellie así que no se cómo sigue). ¿Teorías?

* * *

Algunas cositas, les pido _por favor_ que _**lean**_:

**1.** Antes que nada no puedo dejar de agradecerles a las hermosas niñas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, ¡fue el que más tuvo! **28** hermosos reviews ^^. Me hicieron extremadamente feliz. Obviamente tampoco puedo dejar de agradecerles a las que le dejaron un review Mellie en la historia original: **Romina Cullen, Angel0607, EiipRiiL. HaLe, T.G. Kira, emic, CaroBell, Piita Masen, Dramione Black, MCE, MerySnz, AndreDiC, anis weasley, Agui, Annilet**. PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN a las que no nombré, es que sólo puse las que habían dejado review en el último capítulo, lo siento. También gracias a: **Sakuritta Uchiha, escorpiotnf, Niki Austen, Jenlic** (un _perdón_ especial para ti corazón!) y **meRiis's Little Mind**. _Creo_ que ahora sí no se me escapó ninguna. No se si lo hicieron por _motus propio_ o porque yo se los _pedí_, pero me alegró ver que tantas le dejaron review. Lamentablemente no se si hicimos mucha fuerza porque parece que va a actualizar recién la semana que viene. Pero bueno, es genial que la historia original tenga más reviews, se lo merece.

* * *

**2.** Algo importante: Esta es la **traducción** de una historia que _todavía_ está _**en proceso**_. ¿Qué significa esto? Que _yo_ **sólo** puedo actualizar cuando la _autora_ lo hace. A esto se le suma que como todas ustedes, yo también tengo una vida. Y Mellie suele actualizar los días que a mi se me hace imposible traducir. Para que quede constancia: los lunes (es un día imposible para mí), los domingos y miércoles a la noche. Entonces si ella actualiza el domingo a la noche, el lunes durante el día, la tarde o la noche, o el miércoles a la noche yo **no **voy a actualizar hasta el día siguiente en cuanto pueda encontrar un rato libre. Creo que en eso soy bastante cumplidora, en cuanto puedo traduzco y subo. **Aclaración:** no estoy enojada, molesta, de mal humor, ni nada. Pero hay reviews que me dejan dicho que siga y todo eso, y la verdad es que a veces no depende de mí.

* * *

**3.** Me sigo auto-publicitando (realmente me da lástima que ésta historia no tenga tantas visitas/reviews):

**You've got mail **(otra traducción, ésta sí está _completa_)**:** Cuando se escriben mails espontáneos, y son respondidos, seis personas en tres ciudades diferentes se enamoran. Bella se enamora de alguien que la necesita, Alice apoya a su enamorado abusado, y Emmett cuestiona sus acciones alrededor de los "amigos" de Rosalie.

Denle una oportunidad ;) Para las que ya lo leen, cuando llegue a los 80 reviews actualizo =)

* * *

**4.** Estoy pensando en traducir una nueva historia. Sí, otra a parte de ésta, You've got mail y Thy Beauty (que todavía no se cuándo voy a empezar a publicarla, ni si voy a hacerlo sola). Juro que se está volviendo un vicio (?). A mis hermosas lectoras les pregunto, ¿leerían una historia que empezara como un Carlisle/Bella y terminara (creo) con un Edward/Bella? Este fic también es de Mellie (lovelovelove22) y también está en proceso. Así que quiero esperar a que lo termine, pero quería saber si ustedes leerían algo así.

* * *

Ai, me voy avergonzada (mentira) por esta nota super archi mega larga.

Entre mañana y pasado intento contestar todos los reviews pendientes!

Saludos, Mar.-


	17. Esme

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Me dijo que me ama." Lloró Rosalie, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho y sollozando literalmente, sus lágrimas corriendo por su bonito rostro y hacia el tejido de mi camisa, que ya estaba manchada por las lágrimas de Bella de esta mañana.

"Rose, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?" Pregunté, acariciando su rubio cabello. "Eso es genial."

"¡No, no lo es!" Se lamentó, pegándome ligeramente en el pecho. "No estoy lista para escuchar cosas como esas, se suponía que él sólo era un amigo con derechos, y ahora me deja embarazada y dice que me ama, así de la _nada_-"

"Espera." Dije bruscamente, tomando la barbilla de Rosalie y forzándola a que me mirara a través de sus lágrimas, que todavía se juntaban en sus ojos y caían por su rostro. "¿Te dejó _qué_?" Dije enojado.

"No me he estado sintiendo bien desde hace un tiempo, y estoy con una semana de atraso." Explicó Rosalie, y mi boca se abrió en shock. Me tomó un momento comprender por completo lo que había sido dicho y para empezar a aclarar mis pensamientos.

"Rosalie, un montón de cosas pueden causar eso." Dije cuidadosamente, alcanzándole un puñado de pañuelos de papel. "Estrés, por ejemplo. Y, ¿te has hecho la prueba de embarazo?"

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza, secándose las lágrimas en su rostro con los pañuelos.

"Simplemente, como que enloquecí." Admitió, todavía gimoteando. "Y cuando fui a decírselo a Emmett, él sólo-"

"¿Qué dijo ese idiota?" Pregunté enojado.

"Dijo que me amaba incluso antes de que pudiera decírselo." Dijo Rosalie, su tono cortante. "Pero debe odiarme ahora; salí corriendo de allí sin decir una palabra y simplemente lo dejé ahí sin ninguna explicación…" Me burlé y sacudí mi cabeza, quitando el enmarañado cabello de Rosalie de sus ojos.

"Rosalie, el amor no se va de esa forma." Dije en voz baja. "Se queda contigo por un largo tiempo." Rosalie me estudió por un momento, el rojo en sus ojos y nariz ya se estaba desvaneciendo.

"¿Tú amas a Bella?" Preguntó, apoyándose en mi hombro.

Estaba sorprendido. No por su pregunta, sino por el afecto que Rosalie estaba mostrando. Normalmente ella era tan cerrada a todo el mundo.

"No lo sé, Rosalie." Mentí, cerrando mis ojos. "Pero escucha, necesitas hacerte el test de embarazo." Dije con firmeza, apretando su lado. "Y luego si sale positivo, sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Pero antes, por favor ve y aclara las cosas con Emmett. Te garantizo que se está volviendo loco en este momento." Rosalie asintió, entonces su rostro se desmoronó.

"Pero, ¿qué debería decir?" Preguntó desesperada. "Me dijo que me ama, ¿qué demonios puedo responderle?" Murmuró Rosalie pensativa, obviamente preocupada.

"¿Qué es lo que _tú_ sientes por Emmett?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"No lo sé." Susurró Rosalie, jugando con un hilo suelto de la manga de su suéter. "Es maravilloso, y tan estupendo… pero no estoy segura de amarlo. Puedo verme amándolo en el futuro, pero en este momento, sinceramente no tengo idea qué es lo que siento por él. Es tan complicado." Se quejó.

"Necesitas hablar con él." Dije incesantemente. "Es un buen tipo, y estoy seguro que ustedes dos pueden estar muy bien juntos como una pareja de verdad. La forma en la que actúas con él… es diferente a la manera que te actuabas con tus previas… conquistas." Rosalie se rió un poco y luego se quedó callada otra vez, una expresión seria en sus hermosas facciones.

"Tienes razón." Dijo. "Iré a hablar con él ya mismo." Dijo Rosalie, dándome otro abrazo antes de ponerse de pie, tambaleándose un poco, y saliendo de mi habitación.

"Bien." Suspiré.

"Oh, y ¿Edward?" Rosalie se dio vuelta, limpiando el rímel y otro maquillaje debajo de sus ojos. "Muchísimas gracias. Yo… yo no sabía con quién más hablar de esto. Alice… ella no entendería nada. Juzgaría. Mamá y papá enloquecerían… pero me alegro habértelo dicho. Y no importa cómo te haya tratado, aún así te quiero. Eres un hermano mayor extraordinario."

"Me alegro que hayas hablado conmigo, Rosie. Y a pesar de cómo actúo _contigo_, también te quiero." Besé su frente y la liberé. Respiró hondo y se alejó, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras.

Frotando mi frente, finalmente también bajé las escaleras, planeando llamar a Bella y disculparme nuevamente por irme mientras estaba dormida. Pero mientras cruzaba la sala, Esme salió de la nada y agarró mi brazo.

Sorprendido, me congelé y giré para quedar cara a cara con mi madre. Se veía furiosa; sus ojos azules fríos y parecía más desaliñada que nunca. Su cabello estaba en una andrajosa coleta y estaba usando una vieja remera de Carlisle y pantalones deportivos.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿dónde diablos estuviste anoche?" Preguntó enojada, agarrando mi brazo más fuerte. "Tanya vino diciendo que tu 'amiga morena' tuvo un tipo de crisis y que te fuiste a su casa con ella.

"Mira, mamá, Bella-"

"Ella no es buena para ti, Edward. Es inestable, y te estás desgastando intentando mantenerla cuerda." Despotricó Esme. "No es bueno para ti- este es tu último año y _debes_ concentrarte en la escuela, no en esta chica deprimida, y probablemente suicida."

"Bella _no_ es inestable, demente, o una jodida suicida." Espeté, sin importarme el hecho de que acababa de decir _jodida_ en frente de mi madre. Esme se irguió en toda su estatura, echando humo.

"¡No me hables así, jovencito!" Dijo, soltando mi brazo. "Estoy tratando de hacer lo que es mejor para ti. ¡Quiero que seas feliz!"

"¡Tú no sabes lo que es lo mejor para mi!" Exclamé. "Y en cuanto a lo que quiero… la quiero a _ella_. ¡La amo!"

La mandíbula de Esme se cayó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Yo… Yo-qué…" Dijo, incapaz de formar una oración coherente. "¿Tú _qué_?" Preguntó, finalmente, en un susurro.

"La amo."

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Nuevo capítulo! Vimos qué fue lo que le pasaba a Rosalie, no está confirmado que esté embarazada pero por tanto no le pifié. No creo, tampoco, que haya sido una pavada (como muchas pensaron que iba a terminar siendo). Y en cierta que lo haya llamado a Edward, y que se muestre un poco con la 'guardia baja' me hace odiarla menos en este fic xD. Lo que me sorprendió MUCHÍSIMO fue la actitud de Esme. Se verá en el próximo qué dice ante la confesión de Edward .

Hablando del próximo, Mellie dejó dicho que el martes **PROBABLEMENTE** (no _seguramente_) actualice. Así que, crucemos los dedos.

Y hablando de Mellie, ya le pedí oficialmente la traducción de la otra historia (la que comenté en el capítulo anterior). De todos modos voy a esperar a que la termine para empezar a traducir y a publicarla.

Nos leemos, saludos.

Mar.-


	18. Scream

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV, 21 de Octubre, 2009:**

Abrí mis ojos, e inmediatamente supe que algo faltaba. Algo estaba mal, pero no podía saber qué. Simplemente me sentía muy… rara. Me sorprendió que Edward no se hubiera quedado… tal vez después de haberle dicho todo, decidió que estaba demasiado jodida y ya no me quería. Pero no, eso no podía ser verdad… él había prometido, y era la persona más honesta y fiable que había conocido.

Dejando de lado la cantidad de tiempo que habíamos estado en esta relación confusa, estresante, pero aún así _maravillosa_, sinceramente podía decir que realmente lo amaba. Amaba a Edward Cullen. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo decírselo. Era tan hermoso y romántico y perfecto, el momento en el que admitiera mis verdaderos sentimientos a él tendría que ser igual. Pero ¿y si Edward no siente lo mismo? ¿Qué pasaría si confieso mis sentimientos y me los arroja en la cara?

Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, no se si sería capaz de manejar ese tipo de rechazo de parte de Edward. Así que tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera segura que él se sentía de la misma forma.

Por alguna razón, no estaba segura si nuestra relación pudiera llegar a tanto. Sabía que Edward sería capaz de aceptar mi pasado y concentrarse en quién era yo realmente, pero ¿podía hacerlo yo? ¿Podía dejar ir toda esta hostilidad e ira y tristeza que he estado arrastrando sin esperanzas conmigo desde marzo? Eso esperaba. E intentaría todo lo que pudiera para volver a ser yo misma; la Bella que solía ser.

Sintiéndome más confiada en mí misma, me senté en la cama, frotándome los ojos. Pensé en llamar a Edward y ver si quería ir a desayunar, o ver una película, o simplemente… estar conmigo. Eso sonaba fantástico. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa con Edward tenía el potencial para sonar fantástico.

Pensé en los besos que habíamos compartido antes; en lo dulces y cariñosos que eran mientras al mismo tiempo habían sido desesperados y fogosos. Era una combinación tentadora que no podía creer que existiera en este mundo. Empecé a salir de la cama, antes de ver una sombra cruzar la puerta de mi habitación.

"¿Edward?" Pregunté tentativamente.

"Bella." Una voz áspera y familiar proveniente de mi puerta me sobresaltó, y grité cuando vi quién era.

"¡No, no, no!" Exclamé, escabulléndome instantáneamente, en vano; dio tres largas zancadas y me agarró del cabello, provocando que saliera un pequeño grito de mi garganta.

"¿Qué te dije Bella?" Preguntó, tirando de mi cabello cruelmente. "Me perteneces a _mí_, y ¿aquí descubro que has estado prostituyéndote mientras yo estaba fuera?"

"Estabas en la _cárcel_." Espeté, aunque mi voz era temblorosa. "¡Y no te pertenezco!" Gruñó y me dio una fuerte bofetada, provocando que tropezara con el suelo. Gemí y tomé mi adolorida mejilla, lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. "Mi mamá-"

"Tu mamá se fue, puta. No me sorprende, no quiere perder su tiempo en ti. ¿Y tu pequeño novio? También se fue. _Nadie te quiere_."

"Eso no es cierto." Lloriqueé, retrocediendo sólo para golpear la pared de mi habitación. "Él me quiere, él-"

"Deja de intentar huir, Bella. Sólo vas a empeorar las cosas para ti." Sonrió una sonrisa perversa y alcanzó mi brazo. "¿Qué haría él si supiera lo que yo iba a hacer contigo, Bella? ¿Hmm?" Empezó a empujarme hacia la puerta de mi habitación, y me solté bruscamente desesperada, buscando cualquier forma de escape. Sin pensarlo, me precipité hacia la ventana y la abrí de golpe, mirando hacia el suelo frío y duro por una fracción de segundo antes de saltar. Pero aterricé horriblemente mal sobre mi pierna, gritando cuando golpeé el suelo; escuché y sentí mi pierna romperse.

Miré alrededor del vecindario desesperada, rogando para que alguien estuviera en casa. Pero era temprano en un domingo por la mañana; la mayoría de las personas estaba en la iglesia, desayunando afuera, o todavía durmiendo. Antes de que pudiera sacar de mi mente el terrible dolor en mi pierna, él estaba a mi lado, levantándome y poniéndome sobre su hombro. Grité guturalmente en el proceso, sintiendo como si el hueso de mi pierna se hubiera roto en dos. No me prestó atención, simplemente me dejó en el baúl de su auto, sosteniéndome con un brazo mientras me amordazaba, y luego atando mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

Intenté gritar a través de la mordaza, pero era imposible. Lágrimas frenéticas enturbiaron mi visión y sentí un _ruido_ sordo y un dolor agudo contra mi cabeza justo antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Hola mis amores! Hoy estoy toda con aire primaveral así que estoy así como alegre. Actualizo recién ahora, las que tienen alerta en la historia original seguramente vieron que actualizó ayer a la noche u hoy a la madrugada (acá en Agentina era la 1.30). Yo estaba en el séptimo sueño porque hoy me tenía que levantar temprano ya que me fui a festejar el día de la primavera/día del estudiante con amigos todo el día. Y a pesar de haberlo hecho y encima ser lunes (día que dije que me era imposible actualizar, aunque hoy por ser feriado es una excepción), en cuanto llegué a casa me puse a traducir para tenerles este capítulo listo. Melli me.. emm.. _embromó_ y subió otro capítulo más ¬¬. Las que sepan leer en inglés tienen toda la libertad de pasarse por ahí. Y correrán con ventaja, incluso conmigo porque todavía no lo leí. No puedo prometer tenerlo listo para mañana, pero voy a intentarlo.

En fin, yendo al capítulo: NO LO PUEDO CREER! Apareció James. Aaaahrg! (especie de grito). Pobre Bella =(

Si no me equivoco el que sigue es un EPOV, así que veremos qué pasó con Esme, Edward y compañía =)

Casi **300** reviews! No lo puedo creer (eso tampoco xD). Gracias, gracias, gracias! Estoy atrasadísima con las respuestas, creo que voy a empezar a limitarme un poco. Por cierto **adela** siempre dejas review y te lo agradezco =)Es una lástima no poder contestarte (lo mismo va para todas las que firman anónimo, o sin alguna cuenta).

Feliz día del estudiante y de la primavera para las argentinas! Y para las no-argentinas también xD

Saludos, Mar.-


	19. Tell

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

Miré mi celular, tamborileando despacio mis dedos contra el sofá de cuero. Eran las once en punto, y estaba sorprendido de que Bella no me hubiera llamado todavía. Por otra parte, ella no había tenido una muy buena noche. Rosalie seguía fuera, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. O ella y Emmett estaban teniendo una conversación muy profunda, o las cosas habían salido mal y estaba llorando desconsoladamente en alguna parte.

Así que decidí darle otra hora antes de llamarla; no quería interrumpir su reunión.

"¿Edward?" Escuché la voz vacilante de Esme detrás de mí, pero no me giré. "Edward, quiero disculparme por lo que dije antes. No estaba en mi lugar." Dijo suavemente, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros. Seguía sin darme vuelta, y Esme dejó salir un suspiro exasperado. "Sé que no te entiendo. Y debería intentarlo. Pero… Edward, por favor explícame. ¿Cómo puedo entenderte? Hay tanto que no entiendo… ¿por qué la amas? ¿Qué hayo sobre su-"

"No es algo difícil." Dije con aspereza. "Simplemente lo hago, ¿bien?" Las manos de Esme cayeron de mis hombros y vino a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

"¿Ella sabe esto?" Preguntó con suavidad, acariciando mi rodilla con su mano.

"No. No me creería si se lo dijera."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tiene un concepto muy bajo de sí misma." Admití. "¿Sabes por qué se mudó aquí con su madre?" Esme arrugó sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño.

"No, ¿Por qué?" Dudé, no estaba seguro si Bella estaría cómoda conmigo compartiendo su pasado con la gente.

"Su novio de Phoenix abusó de ella." Susurré, y Esme ahogó un grito.

"¿Qué… uh, qué tipo de abuso?" Preguntó, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Todos." Murmuré, frotando mi cara con mis manos. "Físico, verbal, sexual… él hizo todo lo que se puede imaginar para desgastarla. Y en marzo, la violó. Bella no pudo soportarlo, y su padre finalmente la envió aquí, porque no sabía cómo cuidarla." Vi lágrimas manar de los ojos azules de Esme e inmediatamente pausé la historia. "No se si debería estar diciéndote esto." Dije en voz baja. "Puede que Bella… ella puede ver esto como una traición. Y después de todas las cosas terribles por las que ha pasado, no puedo ser el que la lastime nuevamente."

"Entiendo." Dijo Esme en voz baja, despeinando mi cabello cariñosamente. "Estoy muy contenta de que hayas compartido esto conmigo. Antes, no entendía por qué tu devoción hacia ella era tan intensa, y por qué eras tan protector. Estás intentando ayudarla, ¿cierto?"

"Creo que podría estar deprimida." Admití, sintiéndome aliviado ante el peso que inmediatamente abandonó mi pecho cuando dije esas palabras. Esme sonrió con tristeza y me abrazó con ternura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Sé que harás lo correcto." Murmuró. "Eres un buen chico."

"Gracias, mamá." Dije mientras el teléfono empezaba a sonar. Esme se alejó de mí y se levantó para contestarlo, enderezando su camisa mientras iba.

"¿Hola?" Contestó, chocando los anillos que adornaban sus manos. Su rostro fue de sereno a extremadamente confundido. "No… ella no está aquí. Aguarda, le preguntaré a él." Esme cubrió el micrófono del teléfono con su mano y me miró. "Edward, ¿sabes dónde podría estar Bella?" Mi corazón cayó como una piedra.

"No." Respondí, poniéndome de pie. "¿Es Renée?" Esme asintió y volvió su atención al teléfono. "Renée, Edward no lo sabe."

"Dile que estaré ahí en cinco minutos." Grité sobre mi hombro, metiendo en el bolsillo mis llaves y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta principal. Escuché a Esme trasmitir el mensaje justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

Bella era fuerte e inteligente. No podría haber hecho algo estúpido.

Esperaba. Tal vez no debería haberla dejado esta mañana. O no debería haberla incitado a que me contara toda la historia. No sabía.

Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrarla.

Porque la amaba, y tenía que decírselo.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Esme lo entendió =)

Iba a esperar hasta llegar a los 315 reviews, pero lo terminé de traducir y me da culpa tenerlo ahí y no actualizar. Igualmente, las estoy consintiendo ahora porque en un futuro -se supone- que voy a estar tan ocupada con la facultad que no se cuándo voy a poder hacerlo. Alguien que me obligue a ponerme a estudiar! xD

En fin, sé que es cortito pero ya saben. Los de Mellie suelen ser así.

Para las que leen **You've got mail** también voy a actualizar ahora.

Por ser tan buenita actualizando premienme con reviews =)

Saludos, Mar.-


	20. Hope

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Voy a morir. Él, realmente, va a __**matarme**__._

Abrí mis ojos y todo lo que vi fue oscuridad. Podía sentir una venda sobre mis ojos, y podía sentir sangre caliente corriendo por mis manos como resultado de las fuertes ataduras alrededor de mis muñecas. Apreté fuertemente los ojos en un intento de retener las lágrimas, pero no funcionó.

_Voy a morir. Nunca voy a poder decirle a Edward lo que siento por él. Nunca voy a volver a besarlo. Nunca voy a escuchar su risa, o despeinar su cabello en mis manos otra vez. Voy a morir._

Mi cabeza palpitaba casi tan fuerte como mi corazón, y mi respiración era entrecortada. Mi mente daba vueltas sobre lo mismo, _Voy a morir Voy a morir Voy a morir Voy a morir._

Esto es todo.

**EPOV**

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté, desesperado, entrando a toda velocidad a la casa de Bella, sin molestarme en tocar la puerta. Renée y un oficial de policía estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

"Señorita, viendo que sólo han pasado unas pocas horas, no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer." Dijo el oficial amablemente, y Renée sacudió su cabeza.

"No, algo está _mal_. Ha pasado por mucho, y no se iría así simplemente."

_Ha pasado por mucho._

No. No… no podía ser…

James.

Él sería el único que podría querer lastimar a Bella, o alejarla de Renée de esta forma. Era la única persona que podía imaginar capaz de hacer esto.

"Renée, ¿notaste algo extraño en la habitación de Bella?" Pregunté tentativamente, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz. "Como… ¿evidencia de que alguien más haya estado ahí?" Renée sacudió su cabeza tristemente, secándose sus ojos marrones con un pañuelo de papel.

"No había nada fuera de lo común." Dijo con tristeza. "Su cama estaba sin hacer… había ropas en el suelo… tu nota seguía en la mesa de luz."

"¿Puedo ir a ver?" Pregunté, mirando la escalera. Renée hizo un pequeño asentimiento y se volvió al oficial mientras yo subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

Vacilé en la puerta del cuarto de Bella, simplemente asimilando todo. Estaba cómo lo había estado esta mañana; desorganizado y desordenado. Sus sábanas estaban enredadas en la cama, la sudadera de la noche anterior estaba hecha una bola en el suelo. Noté una pequeña fotografía en su mesita de luz y sonreí. Era una de nosotros dos en la Universidad de Seattle. Estábamos usando las remeras que nos habían regalado y dándole a la cámara unos excesivamente entusiastas pulgares levantados. La prueba de que habíamos estado juntos. La prueba de que la relación entre nosotros era tangible.

Tenía que estar bien. No podía perderla, no de esta forma.

Oí unos pasos subir las escaleras y Renée entró a la habitación detrás de mí.

"Edward, el oficial necesita echar un vistazo." Dijo en una voz sombría. "¿Por qué no bajas?" Asentí y sin decir una palabra la seguí hacia abajo, pasando al oficial en las escaleras. Nos sentamos en la sala de estar, y Renée me ofreció una taza de café, la cual acepté agradablemente. Necesitaba algo que me sacara de éste… estado.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que no estaba?" Pregunté en voz baja, mirando fijamente a la pared enfrente mío. Había una foto de Bella de pequeña, usando un traje de bailarina. Eso pareció gracioso, puesto que ella era una de las personas más descoordinadas que conocía.

"Vine a casa de clase, y ella no estaba." Dijo Renée en voz baja, quitando su corto cabello de su rostro. "Al principio, asumí que estaba contigo. Pero luego me percaté que hubiera dejado una nota, o llamado, o _algo_. Así que subí y vi tu nota, y, sin embargo, te llamé. Cuando dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba… entré en pánico y llamé a la policía. Después de todo lo que le ha pasado a mi bebé, yo… yo-" Se detuvo para limpiar una lágrima de su mejilla.

"Entiendo." Dije en voz baja. Renée me miró por un segundo, una pequeña línea apareciendo entre sus cejas.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?" Preguntó, trazando el borde de su taza de café con el pulgar. No dije nada; simplemente asentí. "¿Bella y tú están saliendo?" Soltó Renée, luego tomó un sorbo de su café. Dudé, inseguro de la respuesta.

"Tengo sentimientos muy, muy fuertes por tu hija, pero no se exactamente dónde estamos parados." Dije cuidadosamente, sin estar seguro de cómo seguir. "Y sé lo gravemente herida que fue en el pasado… por lo que tengo miedo de ser el próximo en lastimarla. No podría permitirme hacerle eso a ella. Bella es demasiado especial; no podría vivir conmigo mismo si fuera el que la lastimara en cualquier sentido."

Renée asintió, evidentemente conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Nunca me gustó ese chico." Dijo, su voz ronca. "Sólo lo vi unas pocas veces, pero podía decir que no era bueno para ella. La forma en que ella actuaba alrededor de él… estaba mal. No actuaba como ella misma, actuaba como un robot. Bella hacía o decía cualquier cosa que él le dijera. Y se puso pero. Estaba ciega, consumida por lo que pensaba que era amor. Pero si eso era lo que era, obviamente era de un solo lado." Renée tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su café. "Bella es una chica inteligente." Dijo lentamente. "No haría nada estúpido… ¿cierto?"

"Espero-" Empecé a decir, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el oficial.

"¿Señora Swan? Creo que tengo algo."

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Otro capítulo :) ¿Qué creen que encontró el oficial? ¡Que desesperante esto de la desaparición de Bella!

Está vez tardé un poquito más porque, nos guste o no, -finalmente- empecé a ponerme las pilas con la facultad. Así que actualizaré menos seguido. Motivo por el cual tampoco estoy contestando los reviews (de hecho, voy a empezar a disminuir mis contestaciones, lo siento!). Igual, si me demuestran que me siguen queriendo (?) y me dejan esos hermosos reviews de siempre, cuando llegue a los **370** (sep, estoy exigente) subo el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos, Mar.-

* * *

Las que lean You've Got Mail, creo que recién voy a poder actualizar el jueves que viene. Aunque tal vez logro hacerlo antes. Pero, como siempre, no quiero prometer nada. Saben que los capítulos son más largos, y complicados, que estos. Gracias por su infinita paciencia ^^


	21. Clues

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Muerta.

Me sentía _muerta_. ¿Estaba muerta? Moví un poco mi brazo, pero las ataduras no permitían mucho movimiento. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando el auto agarró un bache en el camino y mi cabeza golpeó contra la parte inferior del baúl.

Nope. A juzgar por el dolor punzante en mi cabeza y muñecas, todavía estaba viva.

Me sentía desesperanzada. Y no amada. ¿Cómo podía _hacer esto_? James me había dicho que me amaba, y ahora ¿hacía esto? Intenté tomar respiraciones profundas y los recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Había sido una persona distinta con James. Obediente, dependiente y simplemente patética. Yo misma lo había causado; esto era todo culpa mía. Estaba haciendo que la gente se preocupara, porque no había sido capaz de manejar nada de la forma correcta.

A Edward probablemente no le importaba. Él seguramente se había encontrado una chica que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él; una que no estuviera tan jodida y tan… _dañada_.

Porque estaba dañada. Estaba marcada y lastimada y arruinada. James me había tomado y me había quebrado, y yo no merecía a alguien como Edward. Él debería encontrar a alguien mejor que yo antes de que pudiera joder por completo su vida. Y entonces, su aterciopelada voz resonó en mis oídos.

"_Estoy enamorándome de ti, Bella."_

Enamorándose de mí. Edward Cullen se estaba enamorando de _mí_.

Lo amaba, más que nada. Lo amaba tanto que era indescriptible. Lo que había sentido por James, eso no era amor. Esto, este sentimiento que me mantuvo cuerda en las últimas semanas, es amor. Puro, perfecto, amor.

Lo amo, y tal vez nunca llegue a decírselo.

Porque este hijo de puta piensa que es mi _dueño_. Quiere lastimarme de nuevo, pero eso no va a ocurrir. Voy a escapar.

Tengo que hacerlo.

Todo depende de ello.

**EPOV**

"¿Dejó su celular?" Preguntó Renée escéptica. "¿Esa es tu gran noticia?" El oficial de policía rodó sus ojos y abrió el celular de Bella.

"Bueno, si algo ha pasado, puede habérselas arreglado para mandar un mensaje de texto o sacar una foto…" apretó un botón de su celular y un video granulado apareció en la pantalla "o incluso un video." Dijo triunfante, y Renée le arrancó el teléfono, entornando los ojos ante el video de baja calidad, sus manos temblando.

"Maldición." Siseó. "Fue él, ¡la va a lastimar otra vez!" Gritó, dejando caer el teléfono y llevando las manos a sus ojos, como si ya no pudiera soportar ver.

"¿James?" Pregunté, agachándome para levantar el teléfono.

"Voy a necesitar algo de información de este tipo." Dijo el oficial, volviendo a reproducir el video de 13 segundos. Me dio asco ver, así que giré mi cabeza hacia Renée. "¿Dices que él la va a lastimar _de nuevo_?" Renée asintió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente.

"Era su novio, de Arizona. El marzo pasado… la violó. No era la primera vez. Pero no lo sabía, no estaba ahí…" Su voz fue disminuyendo, sus ojos vidriosos. "James abusó de ella, también. Verbal y fisicamente." Agregó en voz baja. "Fue a prisión, pero no le dieron la sentencia máxima. Dos años de cárcel, con tiempo libre por buen comportamiento. No puedo creer esto; no estuve ahí para detenerlo; para ayudar a mi bebé." Le di unas palmaditas en el brazo torpemente, sabiendo que Renée debía estar sintiéndose sumamente culpable, incluso aunque esto no fuera su culpa. En todo caso, _yo_ tenía la mayor parte de culpa. No debería haberla dejado aquí sola…

"Haré una llamada." Dijo el oficial bruscamente, saliendo del cuarto con el teléfono de Bella aún en sus manos.

"¿No deberías llamar al papá de Bella?" Pregunté tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo. Renée dejó caer su cabeza, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

"Él me va a culpar por _todo_." Susurró, cerrando sus manos en puños.

"Debería saberlo, sin embargo. Su hija está desaparecida, él debería saber que-" Fui interrumpido por mi celular. Miré hacia la pantalla y respiré hondo.

Emmett.

"Debo atender esto." Dije rápidamente, sonriendo en forma de disculpa a Renée mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, viendo ausentemente al suelo.

"Es Emmett." La voz seca que conocía tan bien dijo, y rodé mis ojos.

"Eso pensé. ¿Rosalie habló contigo?" Pregunté, mi voz dura.

"Eso es algo por lo cual que llamo." Dijo avergonzado. "Me contó todo lo que dijiste, y quería agradecerte. Yo, uh, se que no ha sido fácil para ti aceptar nuestra relación." Realmente sonaba sincero, lo que era bastante raro para Emmett. "Y Rose me dijo todo sobre Bella. Lo siento. ¿Dónde está Bella ahora?" Contuve la respiración y cerré mis ojos.

"No sabemos." Dije suavemente, mirando por la ventana. Emmett se tomó un tiempo para responder, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo…

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó, tan alto que, de hecho, tuve que alejar el teléfono.

"Se ha ido." Gruñí. apoyando mi frente contra la ventana con mis ojos todavía cerrados fuertemente. "No sabemos a dónde, pero creemos que su ex-novio tiene algo que ver con esto."

"Bueno, ¿están buscándola?" Preguntó Emmett, y pude escuchar el alboroto de fondo.

"Sólo han pasado unas horas, la policía dice-"

"Maldita sea, Edward, Rosalie me contó _todo_. Puede estar lastimándola, ¿entiendes eso? Tienes que encontrarla."

No podía creer que _Emmett_ fuera el que estuviera intentando hacerme razonar.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté estúpidamente, mirando por la ventana una vez más. Algo en el suelo llamó mi atención. En el extraño rayo de la luz del sol algo… _metálico_ brillaba hacia mí desde el suelo. Un líquido metálico rojo, sólo un poquito, guiñándome por el sol. Era sangre. Era su sangre.

"Edward, voy a buscarte." Declaró Emmett. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En lo de Bella." Dije con voz ronca, paralizado por la pequeña mancha de sangre que sobresalía como un pulgar adolorido

"Estaremos ahí en diez minutos." Gritó Emmett, y dejé caer el teléfono bruscamente.

La hizo _sangrar_. La estaba lastimando. Bella estaba lastimada. Tenía que encontrarla.

Tengo que hacerlo.

Todo depende de ello.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: No llegué a los reviews que quería pero igual actualizo. En un par de horas subo el otro.

Saludos, Mar.-


	22. Hurt

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Algo se clavó en mi espalda. Duro.

"Bella." Habló James, su voz áspera y un poco ronca. Me dio un codazo otra vez, esta vez aún más duro, justo en mis costillas.

Seguía sin hablar. Estaba intentado pensar, desesperada, en una forma de escaparme.

"Joder, Bella, vamos." Espetó James, tirando fuertemente de mi cabello; haciendo que me sentara en una incómoda posición. "Levántate." Me sacó del auto, arrastrándome al suelo y dejándome caer bruscamente. Mi cabeza golpeó contra el duro suelo y sentí un dolor punzante en la pierna, la fractura obviamente estaba muy mal.

No me moví, simplemente traté de bloquear el dolor. Las ataduras cortando mis muñecas y la sangre corriendo por mis manos, el dolor agudo en mi cabeza, y el increíble dolor en mi pierna. Esto combinado era más agonizante que cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez he imaginado.

La venda fue repentinamente quitada de alrededor de mi cabeza, y jadeé cuando la potente luz del sol quemó mis ojos.

James se puso de pie encima de mí, la mueca en su rostro asustándome como nunca antes. Grité cuando su pie hizo contacto con mi espalda, pateándome fuerte. Me fui debilitando en el suelo mientras el continuaba pateándome, incapaz de escaparme. La mordaza seguía atada alrededor de mi boca, y mis gritos no podían ser escuchados.

_Por favor, alguien, cualquiera, que me encuentre. Por favor._

No había forma de que pudiera morir sin hacerle saber a Edward todo lo que sentía por él. Lo amaba con cada latido de mi corazón, y era lo único que me mantenía para que simplemente no me rindiera.

La mordaza fue arrancada de repente, y mi garganta estaba muy irritada por mis silenciosos gritos.

"Háblame, Bella." Siseó James, agachándose y tomando mi barbilla bruscamente, forzándome a hacer contacto visual con él. Cuando miré a sus oscuros ojos, no pude recordar por qué demonios me había enamorado de él en primer lugar.

"Por favor, James, por favor detente." Dije con voz ronca. "No le diré a nadie, por favor sólo déjame ir." Lloré, tratando liberar mis manos. Las ásperas ataduras arañaron mi ya sangrante y perturbada piel y lloriqueé, presionando mi rostro contra el suelo. Aspiré y apreté mis ojos, obligándome a no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran. No dejaría que este hombre me viera llorar.

"Hmm… nope." James rió cruelmente, y tuve que morder el interior de mi mejilla para no gritar. "Cuéntame de tu nueva conquista, pequeña puta." Espetó, arrodillándose a mi lado y abofeteándome.

"No necesitas saber nada." Conseguí decir, mi garganta aún terriblemente adolorida. James rodó sus ojos y posó ambas manos en cada lado de mi cabeza, apretando fuerte.

"Edward, ¿cierto?" Susurró, su cálido aliento en mi oído. "¿Ya te acostaste con él?"

Estaba enfermo. James pensaba que era mi _dueño_.

"Basta." Dije con voz áspera.

"Tomo eso como un no." James rió. "Él es demasiado bueno para ti de todos modos. Hice una pequeña investigación- su papi es doctor… sus hermanas son hermosas… hmm, tal vez les haga una visita la próxima vez."

"Mantente alejado de ellas." Encontré mi voz, y ahora destilaba veneno. "_Todos_ ellos, James."

"No me digas qué hacer." Espetó James, abofeteándome otra vez.

Gemí y me moví un poco, el nuevo dolor punzante en mi mejilla aliviando levemente el terrible dolor en mi pierna.

James se puso de pie, agarrándome por debajo de mis brazos y arrastrándome a algún lugar; las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo estaban nublando seriamente mi visión. Chillaba en voz baja cada vez que mi pierna se arrastraba contra el suelo, lo cual era bastante seguido.

"Puedo hacer lo que quiera, Bella. Y eso te incluye a _ti_, puta."

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Me olvidé que estaba este también. El que subo en un par de horas (porque todavía no lo tengo traducido) es el 23.


	23. Found

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

"¡Maldita sea, Emmett, conduce más rápido!" Gruñí, haciendo un puño con mi mano.

"Ya estoy yendo a 20 millas por encima del límite de velocidad, idiota. Mierda, cálmate." Espetó Emmett, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva. Tomó una respiración profunda y me lanzó una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento." Murmuró, y el indicador de velocidad pasó de 80 a 85, y luego bajó a 70. "Necesitamos hablar." Dijo secamente, concentrándose nuevamente en la carretera delante de nosotros.

"¿Sobre qué?" Pregunté, moviéndome nervioso y manteniendo, también, mis ojos concentrados en la carretera.

"Sobre… Rosalie." Suspiró y se aferró al volante con fuerza. Me tensé y quité la mirada de la carretera, enfocándome en él ahora.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Pregunté bruscamente.

"Cree que está embarazada." Dijo Emmett lentamente. "Pero eso es imposible, Quiero decir, usamos preservativos. Ella toma pastillas anticonceptivas, también. Estamos _protegidos_. Demasiado protegidos." Me estremecí un poco ante la idea de mi hermanita necesitando preservativos y píldoras anticonceptivas, pero lo empujé hacia el fondo de mi mente, intentando olvidarme de ello.

"Seguramente no esté embarazada." Dije entre dientes, desesperado por desviar este tema de conversación. "Rosalie se precipita con todo y… creo que estaba enloqueciendo. Fin de la historia, ahora cambiemos de tema." Emmett inhaló profundamente y asintió, aumentando la velocidad del auto otra vez.

"¿Dónde la estamos buscando exactamente?" Preguntó luego de varios minutos de silencio.

"No lo se." Dije ansioso, moviendo mi pierna de arriba hacia debajo de manera inquieta. "La última vez que la lastimó… fue en su casa en Phoenix. Esta vez… no se dónde puede haberla llevado."

"Busquemos en el bosque cerca de La Push." Sugirió Emmett. "Es tan apartado, y el agua está justo al lado-"

"Deja de pensar así." Dije enojado. "Ella… ella _no puede_ morir." Emmett se quedó callado, sus ojos volviendo a la carretera.

"Bueno. ¿Aquí está bien?" Preguntó Emmett, estacionando junto a un sendero. Me encogí de hombros y salí del auto, respirando pesadamente.

"Seguro." Me detuve, para pensar con claridad por primera vez desde que Bella me contó todo temprano esta mañana. Parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, y en realidad eran sólo unas pocas horas. Tantas cosas podían cambiar en tan poco tiempo. "¿Deberíamos estar haciendo esto? Quiero decir, no tenemos la menor idea de qué hacer…"

Emmett se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista al cielo típicamente lleno de nubes.

"Tenemos que encontrarla." Dijo, sorprendiéndome. Nunca había tomado a Emmett como una persona demasiado compasiva.

"Vamos." Murmuré, adentrándome más al bosque.

Tenía que encontrarla, y decirle cómo me sentía.

La amaba.

Amaba a Isabella Swan, más de lo que alguna vez pudiera expresar plenamente.

**BPOV**

_Tenía que hacer algo. __Tenía que __**hacer algo.**_

Obligaba a mi cuerpo a moverse, a mis pulmones a aspirar, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas. No sabía dónde estaba; James me había dejado en el suelo de un bosque en algún lado, pero sabía que volvería pronto. Nunca me dejaría simplemente aquí antes de hacer otra cosa antes.

_¡Vamos, muévete!_

Mi cerebro estaba gritándole al resto de mi cuerpo, pero aún así no podía encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo.

_Muévete. Sólo __**muévete**__._

Escuché unas fuertes pisadas, e instantáneamente me tensé. Esto podría ser el fin.

"¡Mierda!" Una voz que definitivamente no era la de James perforó mis oídos, e intenté sentarme. Mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados, y apenas podía ver, pero era capaz de percibir dos formas borrosas corriendo hacia mí. Traté de gritar por ayuda, pero mi garganta estaba completamente irritada. "¿Bella?" Llamó la voz, y colapsé contra el duro suelo con lo que únicamente podía describir como puro y total alivio. Sentí que alguien se arrodillaba a mi lado y suavemente me sentía el pulso; escuchando mi respiración. "¡Mierda, está medio muerta!"

"¡No, no lo está! Está bien. Va a estar bien." Gruñó una voz; una voz que inmediatamente reconocí como la de Edward.

Oh, gracias a dios. Edward. Edward me encontró. Iba a salvarme.

"Gracias, gracias." Me las arreglé para decir con voz ronca, un torrente de lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Sentí a Edward tomarme entre sus brazos y grité cuando movió mi pierna. Inmediatamente, Edward se quedó quieto.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó frenéticamente, manteniéndose quieto.

"Mi pierna." Sollocé, enterrando mi rostro en la suave tela de su camisa.

"Oh, mierda." Gruñó Edward, moviéndome en sus brazos. "Lo siento, Bella. Te llevaré al hospital. Vamos, Emmett."

Así que Emmett era la persona misteriosa que era uno de mis salvadores.

"Gracias." Susurré en el oído de Edward, mis lágrimas empapando su camisa por segunda vez en el día.

"Te amo." Murmuró Edward, y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

"¿Qué?" Susurré, levantando un poco mi cabeza. Edward se aclaró la garganta y mi corazón se detuvo.

¿No lo sentía?

"Te amo, Bella. Lo siento, debí-"

"¡No!" Dije tan claro como pude. "Yo… yo también te amo." Escuché a Edward suspirar, y de repente sus suaves labios estaban en los míos, agrietados, besándome tiernamente y con veneración.

"Voy a cuidar de ti, Bella." Susurró Edward contra mis labios.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Si fuera así de cumplidora para la facultad, me iría tan bien. Anyway...

¡Por fin la encontraron! Y por fin ambos se dijeron que se amaban y todos contentos (¿?). Mellie dijo que James vuelve a aparecer, pero aparentemente no va a volver a lastimar a Bella.

Si pueden, quieren, tienen ganas, pasen por la historia original a dejarle un lindo review a Mellie que se enteró que ¡está embarazada! ^^. No se qué piensan, pero a mi siempre me alegran ese tipo de noticias xD (será que estoy _obsesionada_ con todo el tema de la familia y eso).

Para alegría de ustedes, no voy a pedir más reviews. Simplemente voy a actualizar en cuanto tenga el capítulo listo : )

Saludos, Mar.-


	24. Hospital

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción

* * *

**BPOV**

"¿Estás bien?" No contesté a la aterciopelada voz de Edward; estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no cerrar mis ojos. Porque si lo hacía, no estaba segura de si sería capaz de abrirlos nuevamente.

Todo en mi cuerpo estaba encendido en un dolor incandescente, irradiando desde mi pierna, a lo largo de toda la extensión de mi cuerpo tembloroso. Edward me sostuvo en su regazo en el asiento trasero de un enorme Hummer rojo mientras Emmett aceleraba hacia el hospital, agarrando cada bache en el camino, enviándome incluso más espasmos de dolor. Sentí que mi respiración se hacía más lenta y mis párpados empezaron a moverse a un ritmo alarmante. Simplemente ya no pude mantenerlos abiertos. Estaba harta de luchar; sólo quería acostarme y rendirme.

"¡Bella! Bella, quédate conmigo." Edward movió mis hombros suavemente, tratando de no hacerme daño. "Vamos Bella, háblame." Dijo frenético, sus dedos buscando mi pulso. Sus dedos largos examinaron mi cuello con suavidad y mi respiración se hizo aún más pesada y entrecortada. "¡Emmett, ve más rápido!" Gruñó, presionando con delicadeza en mi pulso. "No está-"

"Llama a tu padre." Sugirió Emmett, frenético, y claramente oí una maldición en voz baja justo antes de que acelerara la velocidad. "Él sabrá qué hacer."

No presté atención mientras Edward sacaba su teléfono y llamaba a su padre. Me aseguré de no escuchar mientras Edward llamaba a su padre adoptivo, el Dr. Cullen. Me concentré en el estampado de los asientos del auto, obligando a mis ojos a que no se cerraran de nuevo pronto.

-----

"Está sangrando por varios-"

"El ritmo cardíaco es elevado, y parece como-"

Todavía luchaba para mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero respirar se estaba haciendo mucho más fácil. No sabía dónde estaba, y no podía hablar coherentemente. Sabía que el padre de Edward estaba conmigo- lo había conocido en el hospital la semana siguiente a la que me mudé a Forks, cuando había tenido un ataque de pánico en casa y me golpeé la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.

También sabía que Edward había intentado entrar a mi habitación, pero no se lo permitían. Sabía que estaba en una sala de emergencias, y había vislumbrado a Edward persistente en la puerta, gritándole furiosamente a la enfermera que intentaba hacer que se fuera.

Dijo que me amaba. Y le había dicho lo que sentía.

Entonces, ¿qué iba a pasar con nosotros? ¿Simplemente íbamos a vivir felices para siempre? Eso parecía imposible; estaba tan jodida y no quería abatir a Edward. Pero ahora que sabía que él también me amaba, no podía dejarlo ir. Antes, cuando dudaba de sus sentimientos por mí, había llegado a la conclusión de que si él no me amaba, eventualmente, hubiera superado el dolor cuando se fuera.

Pero ahora, no podría soportar verlo partir.

**EPOV**

"Sólo por unos minutos." Dije serenamente, intentando no enojarme de nuevo.

"No." Dijo la enfermera, poniéndose en frente de la puerta de la habitación en la que Bella estaba. "Nadie más que el personal autorizado está permitido en las salas de emergencias, así que te sugiero que vuelvas a la sala de espera." Apreté los dientes y cerré fuertemente mis ojos.

"Por favor." Rogué, escudriñando la habitación por encima de la rechoncha cabeza de la enfermera. Podía ver a Bella acostada en la cama, un pequeño hilo de sangre rezumando por sus labios entreabiertos.

Mierda. Tenía una hemorragia interna. Iba a _matar_ a ese hijo de puta por todo lo que le había hecho, tanto en el pasado como en el presente.

"No." La enfermera cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me miró; entrecerrando los ojos detrás de sus anteojos.

"_Por favor_." Supliqué otra vez mientras empezaba a empujarme. "La amo. _La _fucking _amo_." [**N/T:** No quedaba 'bien' de otra forma, creo que todas conocen el significado o la connotación de la palabra. Los yankis y sus miles usos -y abusos- de la palabra 'fuck' me complican la vida, no sean muy duras con las críticas/correcciones : )]. La mirada de la enfermera se suavizó un poco, pero no se movió de la puerta.

"Lo siento, hijo, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que salga de la sala de emergencias y _tranquilízate_." Dijo, poniendo su mano en mi brazo. "Te prometo que te diremos en cuanto salga." Suspiré y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, tirando ligeramente.

"Bien." Me quejé, girando bruscamente y dando fuertes pisotones hacia la sala de espera. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, y Renée estaban sentados en la sala de espera, así como un hombre que no reconocí.

"¿Y? ¿Te dejaron entrar?" Preguntó Emmett, su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Rosalie.

"No." Suspiré, deslizándome en una silla entre Alice y Renée. Alice se inclinó y me abrazó con suavidad, su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

"Estará bien, Edward. Lo se." Susurró en mi oído, luego se alejó y buscó la mano de Jasper.

"¿Es él?" El hombre de cabello castaño al lado de Renée preguntó con un deje de ira en su tono, arqueando sus cejas hacia mí. Renée depositó una temblorosa mano en su hombro.

"Cálmate, Charlie. Edward significa mucho para Bella." Dijo en voz baja.

_Oh._

Así que éste era el padre de Bella. Renée, por supuesto, lo debe haber llamado. Y qué, ¿estaba enojado _conmigo_?

No había hecho nada malo. Mierda, si no hubiera ido con Emmett a buscarla, podría estar muerta en este momento, y no hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Nuevo capítulo : )

Esperemos que Bella se recupere pronto, y que Charlie no se ponga muy loquito con Edward xD

**AVISO.-** Estoy acercándome a épocas de parciales. Por lo que voy a -_intentar _(saben lo 'débil' que soy xD)- actualizar bastante menos seguido. Esto va tanto para esta historia como para You've Got Mail (realmente, a las que leen esa traducción, ¡les voy a hacer un _monumento a la paciencia!_). No quiero decir un día para actualizar porque todo depende de cómo vaya con el estudio. Lo mismo va para los reviews, creo que por el momento contestaré sólo si hacen alguna pregunta o algo así. Desde ya, gracias por su comprensión (uy, eso sonó hiper formal xD).

Saludos, Mar.-


	25. Sorry

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen." Dije educadamente, extendiendo mi mano. El padre de Bella parecía un poco sorprendido, pero a regañadientes me dio la mano.

"Creo que debemos hablar." Dijo directamente, y Renée dio un fuerte suspiro.

"Charlie, no necesitas hacer esto." Dijo en voz baja, pero Charlie la ignoró; poniéndose de pie y haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera hacia el hueco en el cual estaban las máquinas expendedoras.

"¿Qué quieres con mi hija?" Preguntó sin rodeos antes de que pudiera llegar a detenerme por completo. "¿No te das cuenta que no está en un buen lugar en este momento? No quiero que tú, o cualquier otra persona, juegue con ella."

"No voy a lastimarla." Dije finalmente. "Y ciertamente no estoy jugando con ella. Nuestra relación es real." Charlie me miró entrecerrando los ojos, su expresión hostil. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

"Renée dijo que cree que estás enamorado de ella." Dijo finalmente, arqueando una ceja. "¿Es eso cierto?"

**BPOV**

"Se ve-" Una voz que no pude reconocer estaba repentinamente en mi oído, y me sacudí inquieta, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para abrir mis ojos.

"Hermosa. Ella es hermosa." Interrumpió una voz de manera cortante. Esta fácilmente la reconocí como la voz de Edward.

"Sólo iba a decir que se veía _cansada_." Dijo la voz, y esta vez me di cuenta que era Alice.

"Ambos cálmense." Una profunda voz, que imaginé que era la de Emmett, protestó.

Era conmovedor que todos estuvieran aquí. Apenas conocía a Alice y Emmett, y aún así estaban en la habitación del hospital conmigo. O tal vez estaban aquí sólo por Edward. De cualquier manera, se sentía bien tener al menos una persona, que no fueran mis propios padres, que se preocupara por mí o por mi bienestar. A la gente le importaba. A _alguien_ le importaba. Y eso significaba más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

"Deberían ir todos a su casa." La voz de mi padre dijo, tan seca como la recordaba. No podía creer que estuviera aquí. "Es pasada la medianoche, y el horario de visita terminó."

"Buenas noches." Una voz dulce dijo tranquilamente, y me di cuenta que tenía que ser Rosalie. "Volveremos en la mañana."

Eso realmente significaba muchísimo. Rosalie, quien prácticamente me odiaba y creía que no era lo suficientemente buena para Edward, estaba aquí. Supuse que estaba aquí por Edward, pero aún así era un buen gesto.

"Rose, dile a mamá que dormiré aquí esta noche." Dijo Edward con firmeza.

"No creo-" Empezó a protestar Rosalie, pero Emmett la interrumpió.

"Rose, sólo déjalo." Murmuró, y entonces todo estuvo tranquilo. Imaginé que se habían ido.

"Voy a buscar algo para tomar." Balbuceó mi padre, y escuché la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

"¿Edward?" Susurré, luchando por abrir mis ojos. Todo en mi cuerpo, desde mis párpados hasta la punta de mis pies, dolía.

"¡Bella!" Dijo Edward sorprendido, y tomó mi mano fuertemente, apoyándose al costado de mi cama. "Oh Bella, lo siento tanto." Dijo, besando todo mi rostro. Me estremecí de alivio y placer cuando sus labios se encontraron con mis mejillas, nariz, mandíbula, frente, y por último con mis labios.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon bajo mis ojos cerrados mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos de manera dulce.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté contra sus labios, llevando mis manos a su suave cabello.

"Tendría que haberte encontrado antes." Susurró, besándome nuevamente. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Se alejó después de eso, tomando mi barbilla con sus manos y me inspeccionaba.

"Me encontraste a tiempo, Edward. Gracias." Murmuré. "Y me siento… cansada. Y sucia." Edward se rió suavemente a pesar de la triste situación.

"No debería estar monopolizándote de esta forma. Iré a la sala de espera y puedes descansar un poco." Suspiró, acercándose para besarme otra vez. Sonreí contra sus labios cuando nuestros labios se tocaron y esa chispa familiar y gloriosa me golpeó.

En ese momento, la puerta de mi habitación de hospital se abrió bruscamente. Edward y yo nos separamos inmediatamente, y me sonrojé al instante cuando mi ausente padre entró a la habitación

"Bella." Dijo secamente, frunciéndo el ceño. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Preguntó, sentándose al pie de mi cama. Edward apretó mi mano, preguntándome en silencio si debería irse. "En privado." Agregó, mirando a Edward con claro desprecio.

"Papá, por favor-" Empecé a protestar, pero Edward se levantó rápidamente y besó mi frente con adoración

"Está bien. De todos modos tengo que llamar a mis padres." Murmuró, apretando mi mano una vez más antes de soltarla y dejar la habitación.

Charlie esperó que la puerta se cerrara por completo antes de girarse hacia mi, sus ojos oscuros y cansados.

"Necesito decirte algo sobre ese chico."

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Aquí estoy otra vez : ). Mellie ya subió el otro capítulo, el cual espero poder tener para la noche, y también dijo que van a ser un total de 40 o menos. Así que no queda mucho de historia.

Vuelvo con la _auto_-publicidad. Las que leen desde "el principio" mis traducciones saben que empecé con los one-shots de _Subtlynice_ que son totalmente adorables. Siempre son escenas dentro de las sagas. Y como extrañaba un poco de eso, después de leer tanto AU, voy a traducir una serie de drabbles que ella empezó a subir ayer. Así que, como esta historia, sólo voy a poder actualizar -además de cuando tenga tiempo- cuando ella lo haga. Se llama **One Hundred** (Cien). Las que tengan ganas, pasen : )

Para las que leen **You've Got Mail**, empecé a traducir el nuevo capítulo pero es bastante pesado. Así que voy a tardarme más de lo que creía. Lo siento. En serio que voy a hacerles un monumento o algo así xD.

Después de mi siempre-aburrida nota me despido.

Saludos, Mar.-


	26. Antidepressants

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, confundida. ¿Qué problema podía llegar a tener Charlie con _Edward_? Seguro, mi último novio había sido… peligroso, pero Edward era mil veces mejor y diferente. Charlie tenía que ver que Edward no se parecía en nada a James. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Era bueno cuando James era malo, era pacífico cuando James era violento. Y él me amaba, mientras James me había usado y lastimado en todas las formas que pudo.

"Te ama." Dijo Charlie, inquieto, frunciendo el ceño. Dudé, sin saber cuál era el problema. Debe haber hablado con Edward, porque Charlie no era una persona muy perceptiva.

"Lo se." Dije finalmente, bajando la mirada hacia mis manos en lugar de encontrarme con los ojos de mi padre. "Charlie, el no es _nada_ como-"

"¿Lo amas?" Me interrumpió Charlie y, vacilante, levanté mi cabeza para que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a mi padre. Sí, había estado poco dispuesto a lidiar conmigo y me envió directo a vivir con Renée, pero aún así era mi padre, y lo amaba a pesar de todo.

"Sí, papá." Respondí con honestidad. "Pero, por favor, escúchame." Alargué mi mano en busca de la suya torpemente, palmeando mi cama, indicándole que se acercara más a mí. "Es una persona maravillosa, y se preocupa por mí. Papá, me cuida. Cuando me siento realmente… _triste_, siempre está ahí para mí, haciéndome sentir mejor o al menos intentándolo. Incluso aunque trate esconder mis emociones de él, todavía lo intenta. Edward es lo mejor que me ha pasado." Hablé con el corazón, esperando que mi padre, quien nunca se había rendido realmente ante su relación con mi madre, entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, su ceño fruncido. Sabía que Charlie, muy en el fondo, se preocupaba por lo que era mejor para mí. Todo lo que podía esperar era que se diera cuenta que Edward era verdaderamente lo único bueno en mi vida. Mi padre me había visto pasar por tanto, y entendía que iba a ser protector conmigo por el resto de mi vida, a pesar de lo dulce y bueno que realmente era Edward.

"Te ama." Dijo Charlie en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. "¿Él sabe _todo_?" Preguntó, apretando mi mano en la suya.

"Sí." Susurré. "Le conté todo." Charlie suspiró, frotándose las cejas.

"Bella, puedo aceptar esta relación con una única condición. Sé que no puedo detenerte de hacer nada, aprendí eso de la peor forma en estos últimos años."

"¿Cuál es la única condición?" Pregunté, y Charlie se mordió el labio.

"Quiero que tomes la medicación que te recetó el doctor en Phoenix. Sólo tómala, Bella. Puede hacerte mucho mejor." Eso era como un yunque cayendo directo en mi pecho; aplastando mi corazón en el proceso. Mi padre, mi propia sangre, creía que necesitaba tomar antidepresivos, y no aceptaría el amor que sentía por Edward y la relación que compartíamos de otra manera.

Sí, no era una decisión que él podía tomar por mí, pero su opinión todavía me importaba. Quizás si lo hubiera escuchado sobre James, no estaría en esta situación. Por otra parte, no hubiera encontrado a Edward y todavía estaría pudriéndome en Arizona, sin el amor de mi vida. No podía renunciar a Edward.

"Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso, papá. No está pasando." Murmuré, y la expresión esperanzada en el rostro de Charle desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una de confusión.

"¿Por qué no, Bella? Pueden ayudarte. Pueden ayudar con todas las cosas que han estado molestándote." Se deslizó más cerca de mí, colocando suavemente una mano en mi mejilla. Era extraño estar tan cariñosa con mi padre otra vez, después de todo lo que había pasado en el último año, pero se sentía tan familiar y confortable. Se sentía de la forma como las cosas estaban cuando era una niña, y estaba feliz y no tan jodida.

¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que los antidepresivos podían hacerle a una persona? Había estado buscando en el verano cuando mi doctor me los había recomendado y me había dado una receta, y me negaba a tomarlos. Esa era una de las razones por las que Charlie me había enviado a vivir con Renée; habíamos tenido una gran pelea y me acusó de sabotearme a mí misma.

"No quiero ser alguien que no soy." Susurré. "Los antidepresivos no funcionan siempre, papá. Pueden convertirme en un robot, una máquina sin sentimientos. Incluso pueden hacer que quiera _suicidarme_. ¿Quieres eso?" Pregunté, aguantando las lágrimas.

Charlie suspiró, llevando sus manos a su rostro y sosteniéndolo entre ellas.

"Por supuesto que no quiero eso, bebé. Quiero que seas feliz."

"Edward me hace feliz." Dije en voz baja.

Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para hacer a Charlie feliz.

"Bella, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero… ¿Edward va a estar siempre? Ambos irán a la universidad el año que viene, y ¿qué pasará entonces?"

Y ni siquiera sabía la respuesta a eso.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Ahí está lo que tenía que decirle Charlie. Creo que tiene un punto. El tema del cambio de la secundaria a la universidad siempre es difícil. Más en una relación. Y más si es como en EEUU que se cambian de Estado y yo-qué-sé (nunca entendí bien eso xD, pero sé que muchas veces se van del Estado en el que están a otro). Me causó ternura, dentro de este Charlie tan poco tierno, que no hubiera podido superar lo de Renée. Pero bueno, ¿qué opinan ustedes del capítulo? :)

¡Chicas! Ahhhhhhh *especie de grito* No saben lo feliz que estoy, **450** reviews. Wow. **GRACIAS INFINITAS** :) Me gustaría hacerle un regalo a cada una que se tomó su tiempo en dejar aunque sea el más mínimo review en un capítulo (ni hablar a las que dejan uno en todos, o en todos los que pueden). Pero como lamentablemente no puedo, tendré que conformarme con agradecerles de esta forma :) **GRACIAS **otra vez ^^.

Espero que tengan un buen domingo.

Saludos, Mar.-


	27. Love

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Charlie, por favor ¿puedo tener un poco de tiempo a solas?" Susurré, mi voz quebrándose. "Dile a Edward que estoy durmiendo o algo, realmente quiero estar sola."

Charlie pareció un poco sorprendido, pero asintió y palmeó mi mejilla mientras se levantaba de mi pequeña cama de hospital. "Está bien, Bells." Suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo justo antes de salir. "Y, ¿Bella? Lo siento. Realmente te eché de menos." Sonrió tristemente y sentí una punzada en el corazón.

"Yo también te extrañé." Le sonreí y dejó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Respiré profundamente y giré mi rostro hacia la áspera almohada, dejando que las lágrimas que se escapaban se juntaran ahí. No sabía qué pasaría entre Edward y yo. ¿Sentía él sólo lástima por mí, o realmente me amaba? Yo, sin dudas, estaba enamorada de él, pero ¿las cosas continuarían entre nosotros cuando nos fuéramos a la universidad? Edward obviamente tenía planes muy serios para su propio futuro, mientras que yo no tenía ninguno. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería hacer en la vida.

Sabía que otra opción para mí era volver a Phoenix con Charlie. Si encontraban a James, lo pondrían en una prisión de alta seguridad y con suerte estaría fuera de mi vida para siempre. No tenía idea cómo se había escapado y se las había arreglado para encontrarme, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para dormir, plagados de sueños de lo que había pasado en estas últimas 15 horas, y el terror por el que había pasado.

Por otro lado, si me quedara aquí con Renée, podría estar con Edward durante el tiempo que él me quisiera. Y esperaba que eso fuera al menos unos meses. No podía comprender como Edward me aguantaba. Era temperamental, grosera, problemática, y lo había tratado terriblemente en el pasado. Era básicamente un producto dañado, considerando lo que me había pasado en marzo y más temprano hoy.

¿Era realmente una persona tan terrible que James me había tenido que hacer esto? Ni siquiera había estado _cerca _de él, y aún así me buscó para hacerme daño. Y lo había conseguido; me hizo sentir como una persona horrible y un pedazo de basura sin valor. Edward me hacía sentir especial y amada, a pesar de los muchos problemas que tenía y todos los problemas emocionales que le había volcado.

Finalmente, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me envolví con mis brazos, rezando para que el sueño me llevara. Sólo quería olvidar _todo_.

-----

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" La voz suave de Edward estaba repentinamente en mi oído, y me sobresalté, mi corazón latiendo salvajemente. "Hey, soy yo." Susurró y sentí un peso a mi lado en la cama de hospital. Suspiré y abrí mis ojos, al mismo tiempo que Edward delicadamente tomaba mi mano. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó, la mirada en su rostro sumamente preocupada.

"Un poco de dolor en todas partes." Admití, llevando una mano a mi hinchado y maltratado rostro. "Ellos no me lo dijeron, pero sabes exactamente, um, exactamente ¿qué está mal? Como, ¿cuáles son mis lesiones?" Pregunté tímidamente, insegura de cómo hacer esa pregunta. Edward suspiró pesadamente y besó mi frente con delicadeza.

"Te has roto dos costillas." Empezó Edward, sus largos dedos acariciando suavemente mi costado, teniendo cuidado de no tocarme donde estaba lastimada. "Hubo un poco de hemorragia interna, pero se encargaron de eso. Tus labios" sus dedos presionaron con suavidad mis labios dolorosamente cortados "están realmente agrietados, así que Rosalie te dejó un protector labial." Buscó en su bolsillo y tomó un pequeño tubo blanco de protector labial, luego le quitó la tapa y delicadamente lo esparció sobre mis labios.

"Gracias." Murmuré, y Edward me sonrió dulcemente antes de continuar contándome la extensión de mis numerosas lesiones.

"Puedes no haberte dado cuenta que tienes una tablilla puesta." Dijo, y asentí, levantando mi mano izquierda. "Te has roto tres dedos." Me informó Edward, tomando mi mano vendada suavemente y besándola. "Y un corte bastante desagradable en tu espalda. Puede llegar a picar un poco, pero las enfermeras lo limpiaron y le pusieron unas vendas." Me moví incómoda y sentí el vendaje moverse conmigo. "Pero si le das un poco de tiempo, estarás bien."

"Edward, quiero que sepas que lo que dije antes, realmente lo siento. Estoy enamorada de ti." Dije de repente, sabiendo que perdería la confianza de decir lo que tenía en mi mente si esperaba más tiempo para decírselo. Sonrió un poco triste y con delicadeza tomó mi barbilla en su mano.

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Bella." Murmuró Edward, inclinándose y depositando un casto y suave beso en mis labios. "No quiero que nunca dudes de eso. Te amo, y nunca te lastimaré intencionalmente."

Eso era todo lo que podía pedir- por ahora, al menos. Sabía que Edward y yo tendríamos que tener una seria discusión sobre el futuro y lo que este nos deparaba.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Bien, Mellie actualizó el otro día (de hecho está haciendo que la gente escriba por ella xD) y nos sorprendió con un capítulo nuevo : ) Y como lo que estoy estudiando me aburre de sobremanera, me puse a traducir.

Si llego, hoy a la noche subo al menos un capítulo de **You've Got Mail**.


	28. Suicide

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, deberías venir a casa." Giré mi cabeza para ver a Carlisle parado en la puerta con su bata blanca todavía puesta y su maletín en mano.

"Puedo quedarme." Dije testarudamente, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Tienes escuela mañana." Me recordó. "Y tarea que hacer." Me negaba a verlo, y entonces su voz se suavizó. "Edward, se que estás preocupado, pero estar sentado aquí toda la noche no ayudará en nada. Bella va a estar _bien_, con unos días mas en el hospital y quizás un poco de terapia."

Ante esas palabras, levanté bruscamente mi cabeza para mirarlo directamente otra vez. "¡¿Por qué la estás enviando a un maldito psiquiatra?! ¡A ella no le pasa nada!" Exclamé, haciendo que algunas personas en la sala de espera me miraran molestos.

"Ha pasado por mucho, Edward." Murmuró Carlisle. "Y un trauma cómo este puede hacerle mucho daño a Bella; física, emocional e incluso mentalmente. Es sólo una precaución, te lo prometo. Lo estaríamos haciendo por cualquier otro paciente." Lo estudié por un momento, inseguro.

"¿No estás violando la confidencialidad médico-paciente diciéndome esto?" Pregunté, incluso aunque realmente quería saber.

"Ella no es mi paciente, el procedimiento en su situación no es más que el procedimiento del hospital." Dijo simplemente. "Vamos, te diré más en el camino a casa." Prometió, y de mala gana me levanté y lo seguí fuera de la sala de espera y por las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento.

Estuvimos en silencio en el auto hasta que llegamos a la carretera principal, momento en el que Carlisle se giró hacia mi con una agobiada expresión en su rostro. "Edward, ¿crees que Bella esté deprimida?" Preguntó abruptamente, luego se concentró nuevamente en la carretera.

"¡¿Qué?!'" Me las arreglé para decir, aturdido. La expresión en el rostro de Carlisle se convirtió en una seria, aunque seguía concentrado en la carretera en frente de él en lugar de en mí.

"Hijo, lo que te voy a decir está considerado como una violación de la confidencialidad médico-paciente. Pero me estarás ayudando con algo. Sólo promete quedarte esto para ti." Asentí, prácticamente aturdido y sin palabras. "Cuando estaba mirando sus informes médicos, vi que el doctor en Phoenix le había recetado antidepresivos." Carlisle hizo una pausa y rápidamente me miró como para medir mi reacción. No dije nada, sólo esperé que continuara. "Aparentemente después de la última vez que este tipo de incidente ocurrió, fue evaluada y el terapeuta concluyó que estaba sufriendo de una depresión severa, así que le recetó unos antidepresivos particularmente fuertes. Pero Bella, o alguno de sus padres, nunca llenaron la prescripción."

"No está siempre así." Dije, vacilante, preguntándome cuánto podía realmente decirle a Carlisle. "Algunos días, está perfectamente feliz, y otros días no. Todos tenemos días buenos y malos."

"Sus dúas malos no son como los tuyos y los míos, Edward. Llegan al punto de que ha tenido pensamientos de suicidio." Dijo Carlisle en voz baja, y mi mente empezó a dar vueltas.

¿Bella había intentado suicidarse? ¿Cuándo? ¿Había sido en Phoenix, o aquí en Forks? ¿Lo había intentado recientemente?

Carlisle tomó mi silencio como una señal para seguir hablando. "No creo que haya sido hospitalizada por eso, pero hacia finales de Agosto vino a la sala de emergencias por una herida típica, y noté las cicatrices en su brazo. Verticales, no horizontales."

Hacia finales de Agosto. Eso significa que lo había hecho un tiempo antes de incluso conocerla. Eso, en la mínima de las formas, me hacía sentir mejor. No lo había intentado desde entonces, y quizás era porque estaba con ella.

* * *

Nota de _traductora_: Me tardé un poco, lo sé. Y encima es cortito, también lo sé. Con lo segundo no puedo hacer nada porque no soy yo la que escribe, y con lo primero en realidad tampoco xD. Salvo que me regalen algo que detenga el tiempo o me de horas extras como para que me sobren y así pueda llegar con todo.

Mellie seguramente actualice hoy o mañana, o en estos días, pero yo no creo que pueda hacerlo hasta el **29 de octubre**.

Que tengan un buen domingo : )


	29. Dead

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Miré en el espejo de mano que me había dejado Renée, asqueada. Horribles moretones cubrían el lado izquierdo de mi rostro, que todavía estaba un poco hinchada. Me veía espantosa, aunque en realidad me sentía toda entumecida. La medicación que estaban metiendo en mi sistema no estaba ayudando; sólo cubría el dolor bajo una cortina de nada.

Lo que quería, _necesitaba_ de hecho, era a Edward. Necesitaba que me besara y me amara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Era uno de los únicos consuelos de mi vida, y una de las únicas cosas que podía quitarme el mal humor.

Suspirando para mí misma, saqué mi celular y me fijé la hora. Apenas era mediodía, y Edward ya me había enviado tres mensajes de texto. Hoy había ido a la escuela, y era el primer día de la práctica de baloncesto.

_B-_

_Tengo práctica esta noche, pero pasaré por el hospital después si puedo._

_-E_

_-----_

_B-_

_Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de saltarme clases para verte, pero no puedo escaparme. Te extraño._

_-E_

_-----_

_B-_

_La escuela apesta sin ti aquí. Te quiero._

_-E_

_-----_

Con cada mensaje de texto dulce que enviaba, mi cuerpo dolía un poco menos y mi corazón se sentí un poco más ligero. Él se preocupaba, y me amaba.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Una enfermera metió su cabeza en la habitación, y salté un poco. "Lo siento." Dijo enérgicamente, sin sonar realmente arrepentida. "¿Está lista para ir a terapia?"

"Seh." Suspiré, quitando el cabello de mi rostro y atándomelo en un moño. En lugar de la típica bata sin espalda, me habían permitido usar la ropa que Edward me había traído de mi casa. Me sonrojé ante el pensamiento de él eligiendo mi ropa.

Estuve en silencio mientras la enfermera me llevaba a terapia. El pasado marzo, había ocurrido el mismo proceso. Tenía que sentarme en una pequeña habitación y escuchar al doctor analizar todo sobre mi vida; pasando por los sueños que tuve y qué tipo de alimentos prefería para el desayuno. No era una cosa agradable, y claramente no era la forma en la que quería pasar mi tarde. Especialmente si Edward iba a venir esta noche.

"Hola, señorita Swan." Dijo el terapeuta alegremente, mirándome desde su desordenado escritorio mientras entraba en su oficina.

Me levanté de mi completamente innecesaria silla de ruedas y la enfermera se fue en silencio, llevando la silla de ruedas con ella.

"Hola." Dije malhumorada, dejándome caer en el sofá frente a él. _Dr. Weber_.

"¿Cómo se ha estado sintiendo, señorita Swan?" Preguntó seriamente, inclinandose hacia adelante sobre sus codos.

"Bella." Lo corregí en voz baja, y luego respondí su pregunta. "Me siento bien. Un poco nerviosa, pero bien." El Dr. Weber asintió y movió algunos papeles por su escritorio.

"Pareces un poco ansiosa." Observó. "¿Cuál es el motivo?" Fruncí el ceño.

_Bueno, él va directo al grano, ¿cierto?_

"Tengo visitas esta noche." Dije evasivamente, sabiendo que esta conversación fácilmente podía tomar el camino equivocado.

"¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Novio, tal vez?" Preguntó, dandome una pequeña sonrisa complice. Me sonrojé levemente y bajé la mirada a mis manos en lugar de verlo a él mientras contestaba.

"Novio." Admití, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que el Dr. Weber asentía.

"¿Hay algo que haya estado inquietándote, Bella?" Preguntó en un tono amable, y me encogí de hombros.

"No realmente." Murmuré.

"Bueno, tenemos una hora aquí, así que ¿sobre qué hablamos?"

Me encogí de hombros otra vez, sin mirarlo a los ojos. No quería hablar del pasado. Quería olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

"Hablemos de tu novio." Dijo el Dr. Weber con decisión, y gruñí interiormente. "¿Hace cuánto están saliendo?"

"Una semana o dos." Dije, aún con la mirada baja. "No mucho." Asintió, repiqueteando sus dedos contra el escritorio.

"¿Sabe él sobre tu… pasado? ¿Hablas de eso con él?"

"Sí." Respondí en voz baja. "Hemos hablado de eso antes, y de hecho me hizo sentir mucho mejor sobre todo el asunto. Él entiende."

El Dr. Weber asintió otra vez, lo que realmente estaba empezando a molestarme. "Y ¿has… _intimado_ con tu novio?" Lo miré fijamente sorprendida por su pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Habíamos estado juntos por no más de dos semanas, y este tipo pensaba que ya me había acostado con Edward?

"No." Farfullé, sonrojándome de un humillante tono de rojo brillante. Parecía imperturbable, simplemente continuó asintiendo. Como uno maldito bobble head (**N/T:** son esos muñequitos que tienen la cabeza que se mueve a penas los tocas).

"Pero ¿estuviste con tu último novio? ¿Con James?" Me tensé ante la mención de su nombre, pero asentí.

"Sí. Pero habíamos estado saliendo por mucho más tiempo." Señalé, aún sonrojada.

"Pero ¿Cómo clasificarías esta nueva relación en comparación a la que tuviste con James? ¿Más segura? ¿Más amistosa? ¿Más calida? ¿Confiada? ¿Qué?" Instó el Dr. Weber , y mordí mi labio ante el pensamiento.

"Amorosa." Dije finalmente, y el Dr. Weber alzó sus cejas.

"_Amorosa_". Repitió, juntando sus espesas cejas. "¿Y cómo es eso diferente de tu relación con James?" Fruncí el ceño, alterada por esta pregunta. Mi relación con Edward no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la que había tenido con James.

"Bueno, Edward no me abofetea." Espeté, mi voz fría y seca. "Y realmente me ama, no sólo… mi… cuerpo." Tartamudeé la última parte, mi mente inmediatamente remontando a la forma en que James había usado y violado mi cuerpo innumerables veces. Cómo me había tratado como un pedazo de basura, todo el tiempo diciendo que me amaba y que era suya.

"¿Y crees que es una buena idea? Darle tu corazón a alguien tan pronto luego-"

"¿Dr. Weber? Disculpe, pero necesito unas rápidas palabras con la señorita Swan." Un oficial de policía entró de repente por la puerta, viéndose ansioso y un poco nervioso. El Dr. Weber se veía irritado pero asintió.

"Por supuesto." Dijo bruscamente, y seguí entusiasmada al oficial de policía hacia afuera.

"Señorita Swan, creemos que hemos encontrado al hombre que la secuestró." Dijo de repente, justo cuando Renée y Charlie aparecían detrás de él, sus rostros preocupados pero esperanzados.

"¿James?" Pregunté frenéticamente, mirando hacia todos lados por el pasillo desierto como si James fuera a aparecer repentinamente. "¿Lo encontraron? ¿Dónde?"

"Necesitamos que identifique el cuerpo." Dijo el oficial de manera inexpresiva, ignorando mi pregunta.

Identificar el cuerpo.

Identificar el cuerpo.

Identificar el cuerpo.

Estaba muerto.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: ¿Estará muerto o no? Si lo está, espero que haya sido una muerte lenta y dolorosa :)

Esta vez en serio, si Mellie actualiza en estos días, hasta el jueves no creo que pueda hacerlo yo (al menos con esta historia).

Que tengan un buen fin de semana ^^

Saludos, Mar.-


	30. Confirm

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba muerto.

¿Era posible que todos mis miedos y recuerdos pudieran estar bajo control por el simple hecho de que el hombre que me había torturado en tantos niveles estuviera… _muerto_?

Al parecer, lo era. Me sentía increíblemente liberada, como si un gigantesco peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros. Todo, incluso las cosas simples como inhalar y exhalar y caminar parecían más felices y todas juntas más fáciles de hacer. Porque era libre.

Nunca, nunca volvería a lastimarme.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Preguntó el oficial amablemente; manteniendo la puerta del lado del pasajero de su patrullero abierta. Me sonrojé, dándome cuenta que había estado ida en mis pensamientos.

"Lo siento." Balbuceé, deslizándome dentro del auto y saltando un poco cuando cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de mí. Mi mente divagó nuevamente, y eso derivó al pensamiento de que quizás James no estaba muerto realmente. Quizás tenían a la persona equivocada y James seguía por ahí, esperando para lastimarme o a alguien a quien yo amaba. Me estremecí, recordando lo que había dicho ayer en la mañana cuando había intentado patear mi cara.

"_-sus hermanas son hermosas… hmm, tal vez les haga una visita la próxima vez."_

Alice. Y Rosalie. Si no estaba muerto, ¿habría ido James por ellas? Y si lo había hecho, era por culpa mía.

Edward me odiaría para siempre por traerles esto a sus vidas.

Suspiré pesadamente, tomando una profunda y temblorosa respiración. James tenía que estar muerto. Sólo tenía que rezar para que fuera él, y esto terminara. Finalmente, después de siete meses de esta tortura, tenía que estar muerto. No podía aguantar este miedo y presión por mucho más tiempo antes de quebrarme.

-----

"Por aquí, señorita Swan." Dijo el oficial en una profunda voz, guiándome a través de una puerta de color gris pálido.

Hacia la morgue.

Hacia la habitación en la que hubiera terminado si Emmett y Edward no me hubieran encontrado. Me ahogué en un sollozo silencioso y sentí a Renée tomar delicadamente mi mano. Ella y Charlie habían venido conmigo, y les estaba agradecida por su apoyo.

No había forma de que hubiera podido manejar esto sola.

"¿Es este el hombre que te secuestró?" Preguntó el oficial, retirando la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo sobre la superficie de la mesa de acero. En el minuto en que el rostro se hizo visible, colapsé en los brazos de mis padres, sollozando y sacudiéndome incontrolablemente.

"Shh…" dijo Charlie, viéndose incómodo pero acariciando mi cabello suavemente. Renée me apretó con fuerza y sentí lágrimas cayendo por su rostro; mezclándose con las mías.

"Sí." Dije con voz ronca, mirando una vez más al rostro del hombre que me había perjudicado en tantas formas. "Es él. Es James." Con esas palabras, el oficial corrió nuevamente la sábana sobre el rostro de James y fui guiada fuera de la habitación.

Aunque me sentía en una encantadora sensación de paz, todavía estaba sollozando. Esto de alguna forma hacía todo mucho más real, incluso más que las dolorosas lesiones que había recibido y el horrible moretón e hinchazón de mi desfigurado rostro.

Verlo una vez más antes de que mi vida pudiera comenzar nuevamente; recogiendo las piezas de manera que pudiera, finalmente, ser feliz.

Era libre, y estaba en paz.

Él estaba muerto.

**EPOV**

Suspiré pesadamente y revolví mi cabello aún mojado con mis manos, caminando rápidamente hacia mi auto luego de la práctica de baloncesto.

La escuela era muy importante para mí, como lo era también el baloncesto, pero aún así deseaba haber podido quedarme con Bella.

Se veía tan pacífica anoche antes de que me marchara; durmiendo profundamente en su cama de hospital, aún increíblemente hermosa a pesar de los moretones y los puntos de sutura en su delicado rostro con forma de corazón.

Tuve que ir a casa y comer algo de cena antes de poder ir a verla- eso era lo único en lo que mi madre había insistido. Todavía seguía enojada conmigo por haberle gritado como lo había hecho y cómo había sido tan grosero, pero parecía que me había perdonado en su mayor parte. Si fuera en otras circunstancias, estoy seguro que me hubiera encerrado en mi cuarto y sólo me hubiera dejado salir para la escuela, la práctica, y para comer.

En el momento en el que entré en la casa Alice se abalanzó sobre mí; fastidiándome sobre cómo estaba Bella y preguntándome si había hablado con Jasper después de la práctica. Rosalie estaba en silencio mirando la televisión en la sala, pero vi su cabeza moverse un poco cuando le conté a Alice sobre la condición de Bella. Parecía que el amor podía suavizar hasta el corazón de Rosalie.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó mi mamá cuando entré a la cocina, dejando caer mi pesada mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Bien." Dije, tomando el sándwich que me ofreció. "Gracias." Agregué, pero no comí el sándwich.

Estaba demasiado ansioso por hablar con Bella; no quería comer.

Otra vez, pensé en lo que Carlisle me había dicho ayer. Que el creía que tal vez Bella había intentado suicidarse una vez. Apenas podía darle vueltas en mi mente a eso; algunos días Bella estaba tan animada y llena de vida, y otros días, simplemente… no lo estaba.

"¿La práctica fue buena?" Preguntó mi mamá repentinamente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me encogí de hombros y tomé un gran bocado del sándwich, masticando y tragando rápidamente.

"Estuvo bien." Dije, terminando mi comida tan rápido como pude. "Me voy a ir ahora, ¿bien?" Me levanté sin esperar por su respuesta, dejando mi plato en el lavadero en el camino.

"¡Espera!" Gritó mi mamá detrás de mí, y lentamente me volteé; rondando por la puerta. "¿A qué hora vas a estar en casa?" Preguntó, limpiando sus manos sucias en un repasador.

Gruñí y me encogí de hombros. "No lo se, mamá. Prometo que no será demasiado tarde."

"Tu hora de llegada es a las diez en las noches de escuela durante la temporada de baloncesto." Me recordó, arqueando una ceja. "Y sabes que el entrenador llama para verificarte a veces."

"Lo se." Suspiré, y mi mamá sonrió, acercándose a mí y poniéndose en puntitas de pie para besar mi frente.

"Se bueno." Dijo en voz baja, una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "Y dile a Bella que espero que se sienta mejor."

"Lo haré." Dije rápidamente, tomando mis llaves y corriendo hacia mi auto.

-----

Caminé hacia la habitación de Bella, deteniéndome en la entrada.

Bella estaba sentada en su cama, las rodillas dobladas hacia el pecho y sollozos silenciosos sacudiendo su cuerpo. Debe haberme escuchado entrar a la habitación o haber sentido mi presencia, porque levantó la mirada y sus aguados ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, e hizo un débil intento de sonreírme.

"Está muerto." Dijo con voz ronca, antes de romper en llanto otra vez. "Ese hijo de puta está _muerto_."

* * *

Nota de la _autora_:** ¡Algo importante! Editaré el prefacio para cambiarle la fecha. Malinterpreté el marco de tiempo y tendré que editarlo. Sólo les digo esto para evitar confusiones; no voy a cambiarlo por un par de días.**

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: ¡Estaba muerto! Yeii.


	31. Cry

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephanie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

Me quedé en la puerta de la habitación de Bella, atónito. James estaba muerto. La persona que la había lastimado tanto por fin estaba muerto, y ella estaba… llorando.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Pregunté finalmente, mi garganta seca. Bella me miró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Pero seguía llorando.

"No lo sé." Murmuró, y entré a la habitación y me senté en la cama a su lado. "Nunca volverá a lastimarme." Dijo en voz baja, casi para sí misma.

"No, no lo hará." Susurré, pasando vacilante mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos. "Se terminó, Bella." Le aseguré, limpiando sus lágrimas con mis dedos. "Te amo." Agregué, y Bella asintió.

"Yo también te amo." Dijo con voz ahogada, luego se inclinó y me besó. "Lo siento, simplemente no puedo creerlo." Susurró, apoyándose contra mi costado.

Permanecí callado, acariciando su pelo delicadamente mientras ella lloraba suavemente contra mi hombro; llorando por una razón que ninguno de los dos entendía. El peso de los eventos de ayer se desplomó sobre mi repentinamente, y fui bombardeado con pensamientos de lo que podría haberle pasado a Bella si Emmett no la hubiera encontrado.

¿Y si la hubiera violado de nuevo? ¿Tocado? ¿Haberla hecho sufrir aún más?

"Nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo." Susurré contra la suave piel de la frente de Bella. "Te mantendré a salvo." Le prometí, y Bella levantó su mirada, sus ojos rojos.

"¿Lo prometes?" Preguntó en voz baja, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Me reí suavemente y besé su frente con adoración. "Lo prometo." Le aseguré, y se las arregló para sonreír un poco.

"Gracias, Edward." Dijo en voz baja, limpiando los últimos rastros de sus lágrimas. "Ahora, todo puede ser normal." Murmuró, apretándose contra mi costado. "Nosotros podemos ser normales." Susurró, y sonreí, pasando mi dedo bajo su mejilla para poder besarla apropiadamente en los labios.

Nuestro beso fue intenso, nuestros labios se moldeaban juntos y nuestras respiraciones se volvían entrecortadas.

"Disculpe." Una profunda voz se escuchó desde la puerta, y nosotros nos separamos sorprendidos. Miré a Bella y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi el rubor rosado esparcirse por las adorables mejillas de Bella. "Señorita Swan, siento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con el Sr. Cullen." dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mi. Arqueé mis cejas sorprendido, pero comencé a levantarme. Bella se aferró a mi, y me envió una mirada desesperada.

"No, por favor, ¿no puede hablar con él aquí?" Preguntó, mirando suplicante de mí hacia el oficial uniformado. "¿Por favor?" Agregó en un susurro, y el oficial suspiró.

"Bien." Rezongó, y me senté nuevamente en la cama al lado de Bella mientras él acercaba la silla de plástico a la cama y se sentaba. "Es usted el que encontró a la señorita Swan ayer, ¿correcto?" Me preguntó, sacando un anotador y una lapicera.

"Sí." Contesté, tomando la mano de Bella y entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Emmett McCarty y yo." Agregué, recordando que Emmett había sido quien me había llevado y sugerido el área. El oficial asintió y garabateó algo velozmente.

"Y usted y Mr. McCarty no conocían a James antes de este… um, ¿incidente?" Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

"Sabía _de_ él." Dije, mirando a Bella, quien se estremeció un poco pero me sonrió valerosamente. "Sabía lo que le había hecho a Bella antes, y Emmett me persuadió para que encontráramos a Bella antes de que algo como eso ocurriera otra vez." Dije suavemente, viendo como el oficial continuaba escribiendo en su anotador.

"¿Sabe la causa de muerte?" Preguntó Bella repentinamente, y el oficial levantó la mirada de su anotador para verla a ella.

"Todos los indicios apuntan a un suicidio, pero aún estamos investigando otras opciones." Dijo seco, y Bella asintió, apretando mi mano fuertemente. "Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber." Dijo el oficial, poniéndose de pie. "Puede ser que me ponga en contacto con usted nuevamente." Dijo antes de dejar la habitación abruptamente.

Bella lo vio irse, y luego se giró hacia mi. "¿Te quedarás un rato?" Preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

Miré el reloj y suspiré. "Tengo que estar en casa a las diez, pero puedo quedarme hasta el último minuto." Prometí, y Bella sonrió ampliamente.

"Acuéstate conmigo." Dijo suavemente, dirigiéndose hacia la punta de la cama y tirando la manta hacia abajo. "La medicina que me están dando me hace sentir cansada." Dijo, deslizando sus esbeltas piernas bajo las sábanas con un poco de dificultad gracias al voluminoso yeso de su pierna.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunté, acurrucándome a su lado y besando su mejilla mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pecho.

"Bien." Suspiró, sin abrir los ojos. "Estoy asustada, sin embargo." Dijo suavemente, lloriqueando un poco.

"¿De qué?" Pregunté, preocupado. "Te lo prometo, nadie va a lastimarte nunca más."

"De las pesadillas." Murmuró Bella, y me tensé un poco.

"¿Pesadillas?" Repetí, mirándola a través de mis pestañas. Sus ojos seguían firmemente cerrados, pero sus voluptuosos labios temblaban un poco.

"Sí. Las tuve la última vez, y…" su voz se apagó. "No quiero que vuelvan. Eran _horribles_." Dijo en un susurro. "¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte hasta más tarde?" Preguntó. "Haces que mis pesadillas se vayan."

La culpa instantáneamente se apoderó de mí, y suspiré. "Lo siento, pero no puedo." Murmuré besando su frente otra vez. "Tengo un toque de queda muy temprano durante la temporada de baloncesto."

"Oh." Susurró. "Bueno. Me iré a dormir ahora. Puedes irte, si quieres hacerlo."

"No." Murmuré, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor y cerrando mis ojos. "Me quedaré hasta el último segundo."

"Gracias." Murmuró medio dormida, y luego su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada, y su tenso cuerpo se relajó en mis brazos.

Me quedé ahí hasta las diez menos cinco, y entonces me desenredé de los brazos de Bella, besando su mejilla con delicadeza.

Mientras me giraba para abandonar la habitación, de repente Bella dejó salir un penetrante y devastador grito.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: Último capítulo que subo hasta nuevo aviso. Y odio tener que dejarlo acá porque quedó como en suspenso, o algo así. Lo siento, en serio. Igual, sé que la mayoría de ustedes lee en inglés, así que siempre pueden pasarse por la historia original (cuando Mellie actualice, obviamente).

* * *

**AVISO**

Desde el **01 de nov de** **2009** hasta el **30 de nov de 2009** no voy a continuar con las traducciones ni de **In search of Euphoria **ni de** You've Got Mail**. Con respecto a **One Houndred**, traduciré los drabbles en mis ratos libres y, como siempre, en cuanto lo tenga listo lo publico.

¿_Motivos?_ La maldita facultad :). No me está yendo como quiero, y es -en parte- porque paso horas metida en FanFiction. Sé que no es culpa de ustedes, pero realmente necesito concentrarme en mis estudios si quiero recibirme antes de los 40 xD.

Sí voy a seguir _beteando_ las traducciones de _KillerDreams (por el momento sólo está actualizando **Red**)._

Desde ya les agradezco por su paciencia y comprensión (compadézcanse de mí que es muy probable que no vea _New Moon_ en la fecha de estreno –y quién sabe hasta cuándo- por mis estúpidos exámenes).

* * *

**¡Buenas noticias para las lectoras de **You've Got Mail**!**

_adesca_, muy amablemente, se ofreció a ayudarme con -o mejor dicho _hacer-_ la traducción de los capítulos siguientes de esta historia (de You've Got Mail, para evitar confusiones). Así que -con suerte- tendrán un capítulo por semana para leer :)

Espero que eso compense, de alguna forma, lo mucho que hace que no actualizo ese fic.

* * *

**NOTA** (02 de nov de 2009)

Corro el riesgo de ser etiquetada de egoísta, desconsiderada, no se, mala onda xD, y podría poner muchas palabras _malas_ más, pero quería hacer una aclaración debido a la cantidad de chicas que se ofrecieron para continuar con la traducción de **In search of Euphoria**. Sé que es una historia genial y que la leen muchas, y por eso más de una se ofreció para ayudarme con la traducción mientras yo no pudiera hacerla. Realmente se los agradezco, de corazón, pero es una historia a la que le tomé demasiado cariño, motivo por el cual me gustaría continuarla a mí en el momento en que pueda. Espero que no se ofendan, ni se molesten, ni se enojen conmigo por eso.

Ahora, si alguna está interesada en unírsele a adesca con la traducción de **You've Got Mail** (traducción que tengo más que abandonada y que sin embargo tiene unas lectoras divinas) más que gustosa acepto su ayuda :)

* * *

Que tengan un muy buen fin de semana :)

Saludos, Mar.-


	32. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

James. Todo lo que podía ver, todo lo que podía oír, todo lo que podía pensar… era James. Las cosas que me había hecho se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, y no podía detenerlas sin importar lo mucho que me esforzara.

Entonces, de repente, lo único que podía oír eran gritos. Era un chillido aterrador, sin palabras, que ahogaba cualquier otro sonido y perforaba mis tímpanos. Pronto me di cuenta que era _yo_. Yo era la que estaba gritando, pero no sabía por qué lo hacía o cómo parar.

Sentí unos brazos familiares sosteniéndome, al igual que lo habían hecho unas noches atrás. Podía sentir a alguien susurrándome al oído, pero no podía hacer que los gritos se detuvieran para comprender qué era lo que decía. Peleé, luchando por liberarme. Nunca me había sentido tan oprimida; era como si mi corazón estuviera siendo abrumado con el resto de mí. Las partes de mi cuerpo se sentían como pesas, y no podía ni siquiera abrir mis ojos por completo.

Sólo podía distinguir contornos borrosos y colores a mí alrededor, pero ninguna forma específica o rostro. Todo estaba desenfocado, y eso me aterrorizaba más de lo imaginable.

Finalmente, sentí un pequeño dolor punzante en mi brazo y todo empezó a moverse más lentamente. Podía oír la sangre palpitando incesantemente en mi cabeza, y los gritos repentinamente se detuvieron. Mis brazos, piernas y cabeza se sentían anormalmente pesadas, y no podía mover nada. Justo antes de que todo se volviera negro, mi visión se agudizó, y pude ver a Edward de pie al lado de mi cama, sosteniendo mi mano y viéndose totalmente aterrorizado.

Entones, una lámina de aterradora oscuridad. Y las pesadillas se habían ido, así de simple.

-----

"Necesitas irte, Edward. Ven a casa." Podía escuchar voces susurrando, pero mis parpados se sentían como si fueran de plomo y mis extremidades se sentían extrañamente desconectadas de mi cuerpo.

"No. Me quedaré aquí hasta que ella se despierte." La voz testaruda de Edward llegó a mis oídos, y no pude evitar sentirme aliviada. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, y no era la realidad. Edward todavía estaba aquí. Yo estaba bien.

"Estás siendo ridículo. Tienes un toque de queda a las diez, y ya son pasadas las once. ¿Qué pasa si el entrenador llama para comprobar si estás en casa? Podrías estar en el banco de suplentes antes del primer juego si sigues así. Entiendo que estás preocupado, pero estás siendo infantil." Una voz femenina suave estaba hablando ahora, y era alguien que nunca había conocido.

Luché por abrir mis ojos, pero era imposible. Debieron haberme dado un sedante bastante fuerte para haberme dejado de esta forma.

"No importa, mamá. Aceptaré las concecuencias." Dijo Edward, su voz seca.

Oh. Era su madre, Esme Cullen. Me sentía extraña, como si estuviera escuchando una conversación a escondidas. Así que respiré hondo e hice un gran esfuerzo para lograr abrir mis pesados párpados. "¿Edward?" Pregunté tímidamente, sin querer sobresaltar a ninguno de los dos.

Mis ojos se enfocaron y pude ver a Edward y a una hermosa mujer con ojos azules y cabello de exactamente el mismo tono que el de Edward parada al lado suyo con sus manos firmemente apretadas en sus caderas.

"¡Oh dios mío, Bella!" Exhaló Edward, corriendo a mi lado y tomando mi rostro delicadamente en sus manos. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó arrebatadamente, pasando sus dedos por los costados de mi rostro.

"Yo, um- tuve una pesadilla." Expliqué debilmente. "Lo siento." Edward rió por lo bajo y besó mi frente con adoración.

"No tienes nada por lo cual disculparte, Bella." Dijo suavemente, mirándome a través de sus gruesas pestañas.

"Deberías ir, Edward." Dije, al notar que su madre estaba parada, incómoda, en la entrada; sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho y sus ojos azules pegados a la pared opuesta a ella. "Tienes un toque de queda que cumplir."

Suspiró y miró de mala gana de mí a su madre. "¿Estás segura?" Preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a su madre en lugar de a mí.

"Estoy segura. Ve a descansar un poco, prometo que estaré bien." Le insistí, dándole a Esme Cullen una pequeña sonrisa. Edward se dio cuenta y aclaró su garganta con incomodidad.

"Bella, ésta es mi mamá, Esme Cullen." Dijo luego de un momento de pausa, y Esme me saludó con un pequeño gesto.

"Hola, Bella." Dijo en un tono agradable. Pero su expresión era cautelosa e insegura.

"Hola." Dije, sonrojándome.

Toda la situación era horriblemente embarazosa; tener a la madre de mi nuevo novio, a quien nunca había conocido, viéndome así en una cama de hospital y conectada a una gran cantidad de máquinas.

"Espero volver a verte, bajo mejores circunstancias." Agregó Esme, y asentí.

"Eso sería bueno." Dije, sonrojándome todavía más que antes. "Adiós, Edward." Dije, arqueando mi cuello para que pudiera besarme. Sonrió encantadoramente y se inclinó para capturar mis labios en un beso mucho más apasionado del que su madre necesitaba ver.

"Adiós, amor. Tú también necesitas descansar un poco." Me recordó luego de alejarse. "Que te mejores, bebé." Susurró Edward, besando suavemente mi mano vendada y luego la punta de mi nariz.

Saludé a Esme con la mano, y vi como ella tomaba el brazo de Edward y lo dirigía fuera del cuarto. "Adiós, Bella." Dijo Esme por sobre su hombro, y luego cerró la puerta de mi habitación de hospital detrás de ella con un sonoro _click_.

* * *

Nota de la _traductora_: ¡Tadán! Volví unos días antes.

Ya tengo los capítulos que siguen traducidos, así que si me llenan de reviews yo les lleno la casilla del correo de mensajes con el asunto 'New chapter' (?).


	33. Friend

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

"¿Realmente tenías que besarla así, justo en frente mío?" Siseó Esme en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de hospital de Bella estuvo bien cerrada.

Rodé mis ojos y avancé por el pasillo con mi madre siguiéndome de cerca. "¿Realmente tenías que ser tan grosera con ella así, justo en frente _mío_?" Repliqué, apretando el botón del ascensor más fuerte de lo necesario.

"Basta, Edward. Estoy segura de que es una chica adorable, y sé que la amas, pero ahora _no_ es el momento." Esme suspiró, exasperada. Entramos al ascensor y apreté el botón del estacionamiento, negándome a hacer contacto visual con ella.

"No, madre, basta _tú_. Déjame ser feliz." Espeté, y luego la miré fijamente. Esme respiró hondo y delicadamente apoyó su mano en mi brazo.

"Lo siento." Dijo suavemente. "Lo estoy intentado, Edward… sólo que es demasiado difícil verte bajo toda esta presión y estrés. Te quiero." Suspiró, frotando su frente.

Cerré mis ojos un instante y luego la abracé, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. "Lo se." Respondí simplemente, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Esme se alejó de mí y se secó los ojos.

"Te veo en casa." Murmuró, palmeando mi brazo torpemente y luego dirigiéndose hacia su auto. Caminé hacia mi propio auto, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Esto estaba llegando a ser demasiado. La sola idea de que Bella podría haber intentado suicidarse alguna vez me enfermaba, y el pensamiento de James lastimándola tantas veces me hacía querer golpear algo. Ella _no se merecía el sufrimiento_. No podía imaginarme nunca lastimándola, de ninguna forma. Cada vez que miraba en sus enormes ojos chocolates, mi corazón simplemente se derretía.

Era indescifrable para mí cómo James podía haber mirado a esos ojos y luego lastimarla.

Ella se había entregado completamente a él, en todas las formas imaginables. Y él se había aprovechado de todo eso.

Bella me había confiado que había estado acostándose con James por un año antes del incidente de marzo. No me gustaba pensar en eso, pero estaba hecho, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

¿Y qué si Bella no era virgen? Yo tampoco lo era. Seguro, no había _abusado_ de Jessica Stanley, quien había sido mi novia por cinco meses el año pasado. Pero era básicamente lo mismo. Ambos habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales antes, y no había sido con el otro.

Eso, por supuesto, me hacía pensar si, o cuándo, Bella y yo tendríamos relaciones. Yo era, después de todo, un espécimen masculino de diecisiete años. Sabía que Bella no podía estar apresurada. Había experimentado situaciones tan terribles antes, y yo quería que nuestra primera vez fuera absolutamente perfecta. Quería convertir algo malo en algo bueno para ella.

Bella me había dicho cuán asustada estaba de tener relaciones otra vez, y qué tan mal James la había lastimado. Había visto los moretones y las cicatrices en sus brazos y cuerpo, y le creía. No podía presionarla en esto, aunque sin lugar a dudas estaba sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Para el momento en el que llegué a casa, estaba exhausto. Los eventos de la noche habían dejado su huella en mí, y me quedé dormido en cuestión de segundos cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

-----

"Hey, Edward:" Rosalie estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación, moviéndose nerviosamente de un pie al otro. Hice una pausa, y luego me giré para enfrentarla.

"Um… Me estoy cambiando." Dije, señalando mi pecho desnudo y mis pantalones de pijama. Rosalie se encogió de hombros y entró en mi habitación; sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama.

"No me importa. Sólo quería decirte gracias." Dijo Rosalie suavemente, su cabello rubio formando una cortina alrededor de su rostro mientras bajaba su cabeza y miraba sus manos en su regazo.

Sonreí y me pasé mi camiseta gris sobre mi cabeza, luego fui a sentarme a su lado en la cama. "No fue problema, Rose. Te quiero." Le aseguré, deslizando mi brazo alrededor de sus esbeltos hombros.

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo Rosalie, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. "Pero he sido toda una arpía contigo… y con Bella. Me siento terrible por eso. Ni siquiera conozco a la chica y ya fui tan cruel a sus espaldas. No se si ella alguna vez podrá perdonarme por eso.

"Ve a hablar con ella." Le sugerí, y Rosalie me miró con sus ojos azules. "En serio. Ella necesita amigos, Rose. Todo lo que tiene es a mí… y algo de Alice. Eso es todo. Y si tú hablas con ella, apuesto que estará dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás. Ella es bastante buena en eso."

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y quitó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. "Tal vez podría ir hoy, después de la escuela. ¿Crees… crees que eso estaría bien?"

Asentí. "Por supuesto. Tengo práctica después de la escuela, así que estoy seguro que ella se alegrara de recibir visitas."

"Bien." Dijo Rosalie vacilante, cuadrando los hombros. "Yo… um… te dejaré terminar de cambiarte." Dijo, dándome un abrazo rápido y luego levantándose y dejando la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta, viéndose incómoda. "Gracias de nuevo. He sido una tremenda arpía, y realmente aprecio que me estés dando otra oportunidad." Balbuceó Rosalie, sus mejillas tornándose coloradas. A continuación, giró sobre sus talones y salió apresurada; los tacones de sus botas chasqueando ruidosamente en el piso de madera.

Bella realmente necesitaba una amiga, incluso si era Rosalie.

* * *

Nota de traductora: Ai, me alegraron tanto sus reviews. Pensé que me iban a abandonar por tardar tanto.

Como lo prometí, acá está el siguiente capítulo. Y ya me queda uno solo para volver a estar a la par de Mellie.

Seguramente, a la tarde, actualice **One Houndred**. Si todavía no leyeron esos drabbles, los invito a que lo hagan porque son divinos :)

Espero que terminen bien la semana.

Saludos, Mar.-


	34. Apologize

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

El día parecía interminable y mecánico. Me levanté. Desayuné. Fui a otra sesión de terapia. Mis padres vinieron a verme. Almorcé. La enfermera me dio una nueva ronda de analgésicos. Mis signos vitales fueron evaluados _otra vez_. Y entonces, hubo algo distinto.

Un policía uniformado vino a mi habitación y me dijo, con cierta brusquedad e indiferencia, que la muerte de James había sido declarada como un suicidio, y que no ya necesitarían más ayuda o información de mí.

Se fue y miré directamente a la pared en frente mío, sintiéndome muerta por dentro.

Simplemente quería _salir_. Quería salir de esta maldita habitación de hospital, salir de esta estúpida bata de hospital, y volver al mundo. Porque ahora era un mundo en el que James no podía lastimarme. Podría estar en paz.

Justo después de las cuatro, llegó otra visita inesperada.

Rosalie Cullen. La rubia, hermosa y perfecta hermanastra de Edward. Sabía que la chica me odiaba; prácticamente me lo había dicho en la cara en varias ocasiones y Edward, a regañadientes, me lo había confirmado. Y por la forma en que me estaba mirando, incómoda, supe que no estaba muy entusiasmada de estar aquí visitándome. Pero entonces, caminó rígidamente hacia la silla al lado de mi cama y se sentó con cautela, cruzando sus piernas por los tobillos y poniendo sus manos en su regazo.

"Hola." Dijo finalmente, su voz femenina y madura a diferencia de la musical e infantil de Alice.

"Hola." Respondí, sin estar segura de qué hacer. Me sentía increíblemente incómoda.

Rosalie bajó la mirada a sus manos, y luego me volvió a mirar. "Hey, ¿Bella?"

"¿Si…?" Contesté, mi voz ronca.

"Lo siento mucho." Susurró Rosalie, y la miré boquiabierta, desconcertada. "He estado actuando como una tremenda arpía contigo, y tú no te mereces eso." Hizo una pausa, sus perfectas cejas se fruncieron. "Pero en mi defensa… siempre soy una especie de arpía. Estoy segura que Edward te lo ha dicho."

Reí suavemente y Rosalie, de hecho, formó una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero, honestamente… no se por qué soy así. En realidad, tengo todo lo que podría querer. Tengo una magnífica familia, buenas notas, un novio perfecto… pero ¿sabes qué no tengo?" Preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"No." Dije suavemente, mi voz todavía ronca y rasposa. "¿Qué?"

Rosalie suspiró pesadamente y jugó con las puntas de su cabello, inquieta. "No tengo amigos." Susurró, sus ojos nublados y oscuros. "He apuñalado a mucha gente por la espalda, coqueteado o seducido con demasiados novios de otras, y simplemente he sido horrible con gente que solía ser mi amiga."

"Tienes a Edward y a Alice." Señalé, y Rosalie se rió.

"Alice es una mariposa social; ya tiene un enorme grupo de amigos. Y Edward… realmente he sido horrible con él. Me acosté con la mayoría de sus amigos, lo delaté con nuestros padres, y le dije un montón de mierda sobre _ti_."

"De mi." Dije, mi voz dura y fría. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"Sí." Murmuró Rosalie, sus mejillas sonrojadas de un rojo brillante. "Le dije que él no debería estar contigo, y que estabas demasiado jodida."

Eso realmente dolió. Escuchar que una chica que ni siquiera conocía me había rebajado de esa forma con mi novio, su _hermano_, era doloroso. ¿Qué, ella pensaba que no amaba a Edward? ¿O ella dudaba de que el pudiera amarme?

"Pero sé que él te ama, y que tu lo amas a él." Dijo Rosalie, sus labios rojos fuertemente apretados. "Y sé que no eres una especie de fenómeno. Sólo quería decir que lo siento por ser tan grosera y por juzgarte." Dijo rápidamente, las palabras volando de su boca. "¿Puedes… puedes considerar si quiera perdonarme? Quiero decir, lo he jodido tanto, y-"

"Está bien, Rosalie." Dije, interrumpiéndola. "Te perdono." Dije simplemente, encogiendo mis hombros mientras lo hacía. La boca de Rosalie se abrió, y me miró, aparentemente atónita.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó francamente, alzando sus cejas hacia mí, incrédula. "Después de todo lo que hice, ¿puedes perdonarme?"

Vacilé, insegura de cómo decirlo. "Edward es tu hermano, y te quiere." Dije finalmente, mirando a Rosalie. "Y creo que puedo darte una segunda oportunidad, si tú estás dispuesta a darme una a mí."

Rosalie sonrió y tomó mi mano con delicadeza. "Gracias, Bella. Eso significa tanto para mí. Y quizás podemos incluso ser amigas. Ya sabes… si eso está bien para ti." Dijo, y sonreí alegremente.

"Eso sería muy bueno. Me gustaría." Murmuré sinceramente. "Después de todo, tampoco tengo amigos."

Rió suavemente, y apretó mi mano una vez antes de soltarla. "Así que, ¿puedo quedarme un rato? Podemos hablar, si quieres."

Asentí con entusiasmo y Rosalie sonrió ampliamente, acercando su silla un poco más a mi cama. "¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

"Bien." Me encogí de hombros, tomando una respiración profunda. "Las cosas han estado tan… jodidas estos últimos meses. Sólo quiero que toda esta mierda termine, y quiero que mi vida sea normal otra vez. Quiero decir, todo parece mucho mejor ahora que tengo a Edward, y creo que las cosas entre nosotros pueden ser realmente buenas."

"Wow." Dijo Rosalie. "Estás perdidamente enamorada." Rió, y me sonrojé, avergonzada. "Oh, no te preocupes. Edward también está perdidamente enamorado. Nunca lo he visto tan entusiasmado por _nadie_. Quiero decir, verlos a ustedes juntos… es lo que me hizo darme cuenta que amaba a Emmett, y que quería hacer algo más que sólo acostarme con él."

Esta vez, _yo_ arqueé mis cejas, y Rosalie rodó sus ojos. "No estaba enamorada de Emmett cuando empezamos… ya sabes… a acostarnos, ni cerca. Pero entonces empecé a sentir algo diferente, y me asustó muchísimo. No me di cuenta de lo que era hasta que Edward se sentó y habló conmigo, y entonces me di cuenta que me sentía de la misma forma con Emmett que Edward se siente por ti. Y créeme, Bella, él está absolutamente loco por ti, no caben dudas."

* * *

Nota de _traductora_: Me gusta que Rosalie haya ido a visitar a Bella y la conversación que tuvieron :)

Agradezcan a **saranya.x** que fue la que dejó el review que estaba esperando para actualizar. Ahora habrá que esperar a que Mellie actualice. Supongo que lo hará en estos días (siempre que logro alcanzarla sube nuevo capítulo xD).

* * *

Algunos, em... _anuncios:_

- En cuanto pueda voy a empezar a _editar_ mis primeras traducciones. Me di cuenta que están llenas de errores xD. Si alguien quiere hacerme de **beta** y ayudarme, me envía un PM :).

- También borré los siguientes one shots: '**Monstruo**', '**Un futuro con imperfecciones**', '**Amor**', '**Cambio**', '**Trueno**', '**Awkward**', '**Tiempo**' y '**Hermoso**'. Aviso por si alguna ya los leyó, los había agregado a favoritos o dejado review. están todos juntos en el fic con el título '**A delve into the mind of**'.

- Le hago propaganda (o publicidad, me enseñaron la diferencia pero nunca la aprendí), sin su consentimiento xD, a **Samara Cuenta Cuentos** que escribió un _awesome_ one shot -**Servicio de Aerolínea**- para el _Hateful Lemonade Contest_. La votación ya empezó. Así que léanlo y voten por ella. Y déjenle bonitos reviews para hacerle saber lo bien que escribe.

Creo que por ahora nada más.

* * *

Que tengan un buen fin de semana.

Mar.-


	35. Awkward

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward vino a mi cuarto más tarde esa noche, sonriendo fácilmente y viéndose totalmente aliviado. Era lo más relajado que lo había visto en mucho tiempo, y estaba agradecida por eso. No quería verlo cargado o bajo demasiado estrés. Al igual que él tampoco quería verme así. Además, tenía buenas noticias para él.

"Volveré a casa mañana." Dije justo cuando Edward se sentó en el borde del colchón a mi lado e inmediatamente puso su mano en mi hombro.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, sus ojos iluminándose. Asentí y sonreí, y se inclinó para besarme tiernamente en los labios. "Eso es genial, Bella. No puedo esperar para verte fuera de aquí. No puedo esperar para… para verte feliz de nuevo."

"Soy feliz, cuando estoy contigo." Dije suavemente, y Edward me sonrió torcidamente.

"Lo sé. Así que, ¿estás emocionada de salir de aquí y volver a tu propia cama? ¿Estos colchones no son las cosas más cómodas del mundo, huh?"

Me encogí de hombros, aunque estaba realmente muy feliz – extasiada, en realidad – de volver a casa. Había estado en éste estúpido hospital por más de una semana, y estaba cansada de ello. No tenía nada que hacer, excepto por ir a las sesiones de terapia o simplemente sentarme y leer.

"Entonces, ¿volverás a la escuela?" Preguntó Edward, apoyando su mano encima de la mía.

"Seh… pero en una semana o dos. Mi mamá está algo así como enloqueciendo por todo – y yo también. Creo que quizás sólo necesito… No se, un pequeño descanso o algo así." Edward asintió y vi el brillo en sus ojos chispear intensamente.

"Es algo bueno. La escuela ha sido aburrida sin ti." Suspiró, entreteniéndose besando la punta de cada uno de mis dedos.

Rodé los ojos y le di un golpecito en la nariz, riendo. "Oh, ¿qué, soy tu proveedora de drama? Porque creo que hemos tenido suficiente dramatismo estas últimas semanas como para que nos baste por toda la vida."

No podía creer de la forma tan despreocupada que era capaz de hablar de lo que había pasado con James. En marzo, había sido un libro cerrado; no abierto para nadie. No para mis padres, ni mis amigos, ni siquiera para el terapeuta que había estado viendo. Era simplemente demasiado doloroso y contenía demasiados malos recuerdos de los que no me atrevía a hablar o incluso hacer referencia. Pero con Edward, sabía que las cosas podían ser mejor. Porque había esta mirada en sus ojos que me decía que podíamos ser felices y normales, si lo intentábamos. Escuchó todos mis temores y preocupaciones y problemas, como un novio normal y cariñoso haría.

Y a este punto, moría por ser normal.

-----

Más tarde esa noche, tenía que sacar algo de mi mente. Había estado deseando hablar de ello con Edward desde hace ya algunos días… Sólo que no tenía idea de cómo sacar el tema. Supuse que sería lo mejor si sencillamente abría la lata de gusanos y simplemente ver qué sucede.

"¿Edward?" Pregunté tímidamente, rozando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Estábamos abrazados en mi cama de hospital antes de que se tuviera que ir a su casa, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y sonriéndome, sus ojos brillantes y hermosos.

"Yo… yo pensé que tal vez tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar." Dije lentamente, luchando para encontrar las palabras correctas.

¿Cómo iba a hablar de tener relaciones con mi novio de hace sólo algunos meses? Me sentía tan incómoda. Edward alzó sus cejas, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Crees…" Tragué sonoramente. "¿Crees que quizás tu y yo vayamos… um, ya sabes… tengamos, uh, _relaciones_ dentro de poco? Porque he estado pensando en ello y… quiero. Quiero que tú-" Lo miré a los ojos y susurré mis siguientes palabras. "Quiero que me hagas olvidar de lo que me pasó. Quiero que me hagas sentir amada."

"Te amo, Bella. No te olvides nunca de eso." Murmuró Edward, besándome con ternura. Una de sus manos enroscada en mi cabello, tirando suavemente.

"Entonces… ¿pronto?" Pregunté, sintiéndome completamente como la adolescente hormonal que era.

Edward rió por lo bajo y besó mi frente antes de apoyarme nuevamente en su pecho, sus brazos acunándome con delicadeza. "Cuando tú quieras." Prometió. "Ahora intenta dormir un poco. Es tarde, amor mío."

"Buenas noches." Susurré, apretándome contra su pecho y cerrando bien fuerte mis ojos. "Te amo."

"Te amo más." Dijo Edward en voz baja, y antes de que pudiera contestar, sentí las medicinas hacer efecto y me quedé profundamente dormida, tranquila y sin pesadillas.

- "Todos llevamos algo con nosotros. Por supuesto, es agradable si viajamos con alguien que puede ayudar a aligerar la carga. Pero normalmente, es más fácil simplemente soltar lo que hemos estado cargando para que podamos llegar a casa mucho antes asumiendo, por supuesto, que habrá alguien para recibirnos cuando lleguemos. ¿Por qué nos aferramos a este equipaje, incluso cuando estamos desesperados por seguir adelante? Porque todos sabemos que hay una posibilidad de haberlo dejado ir demasiado pronto."- Desperate Housewives.

* * *

Nota de traductora: Amé este capítulo, amé la cita de 'Desperate Housewives'. Y ustedes me aman a mí por actualizar tan rápido (?). Jajaja, no, ni ahí. Pero, ¿no creen que me merezco muchos hermosos reviews por hacerlo? :)

Que empiecen bien la semana!

Mar.-


	36. Game

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Creo que nunca había experimentado una vida adolescente normal, porque todo parecía tan extraño y nuevo para mí.

Había salido del hospital hace dos semanas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía en paz absoluta. Me sentía feliz. Aunque físicamente estoy bien, excepto por la pierna rota y los desagradables moretones, todavía no volví a la escuela. Renée y Charlie dijeron que debía tomarme un tiempo y volver cuando estuviera lista, pero no sé si alguna vez estaré _completamente_ lista para volver.

Desde lo que pasó en marzo, me siento más como un objeto en exposición de un museo que como una adolescente. Nadie me está refrenando ahora, pero aún así me siento insegura y vacilante.

Esta noche, voy a ir al juego de básquetbol de la Secundaria Forks con Alice y Rosalie Cullen, y estoy increíblemente nerviosa. Vamos a ir a ver jugar a Edward, y no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que él pensará de que vaya a verlo. No sabe que estaré ahí, y ¿cómo reaccionará, al compararme con las otras chicas de la escuela? ¿Se dará cuenta de cuántas veces he sido lastimada en comparación con esas chicas normales, y será ésa la gota que colme el vaso para nosotros?

Tomando una respiración profunda, miré en el espejo para observar mi apariencia. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta y luego me puse la camiseta que Alice había dejado en casa antes de la escuela. Era azul marino con letras en amarillo, y en la parte de atrás estaba el apellido de Edward con un número, mientras que al frente estaba el emblema de la escuela. Otra vez, me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Edward al verme usando su camiseta… Sabía que era suya por el delicioso aroma que se desprendía de ella. Sinceramente, ¿cómo hacia ese chico para oler tan bien todo el tiempo?

Afortunadamente, fui distraída por un bocinazo de afuera – Alice, sin dudas. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a mi mamá sentada en el sofá.

"Mamá, voy a ir al juego de la escuela." Dije, poniéndome los zapatos mientras hablaba. "No debería durar hasta muy tarde."

"Está bien, mantén el celular a mano y quédate con tus amigos." Ordenó Renée, poniéndose de pie para depositar un beso en mi frente y darme un fuerte abrazo. "Te quiero, Bella. Diviértete." Dijo, y sonreí.

"Gracias, mamá. Lo haré." Dije, y me apresuré a salir de casa, saludando a Alice y Rosalie antes de subirme en la parte trasera del coche.

Rosalie y Alice habían sido como una especie de salvación para mí. Aunque tener a Edward en mi vida me había ayudado más de lo que puedo decir, es lindo tener amigas con quienes hablar. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, incluso en Phoenix, y es increíble lo que me había estado perdiendo; simplemente hablar y reír de cosas que son realmente estúpidas y sin sentido y divertidas. Sé que siempre tendí a analizar demasiado las cosas – ser capaz de soltarme y bajar la guardia era… genial.

Para cuando llegamos a la escuela, el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado y el gimnasio caluroso y atestado de gente. Los jugadores ya estaban calentando, y mi corazón se hinchó un poco cuando conseguí ver por un momento a Edward entre la multitud de fans.

"¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Tenemos conseguir nuestros asientos!" Exclamó Alice, tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome hasta las gradas. Mientras nos sentamos, me di cuenta de que algunas personas me miraban, pero empiezo a hablar con Rosalie y Alice y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar todo lo demás. "Empezará en tres minutos." Dijo Alice, de repente, señalando el marcador. "Rose, vamos a comprar pochoclos y gaseosas. Bella, quédate aquí y guarda nuestros asientos." Ordenó, y las dos desaparecieron antes de que pudiera protestar.

Cohibida, comencé a morderme las uñas, sin saber qué más hacer. Ahora que Rosalie y Alice no estaban, más personas me miraban y susurraban. Solté mi cabello y dejé que cayera sobre mi rostro como una cortina, intentando cubrir algunos de los desagradables moretones amarillentos que persistían a un costado de mi rostro.

"Bella, ¿por qué te soltaste el cabello?" Alice reapareció con Rosalie, extendiéndome una botella de Coca. "Se veía muy bonito." Me encogí de hombros, y pude sentir cómo volvía a cerrarme. Alice debe haberlo percibido también, porque paso un brazo por mis hombros y los apretó un poco. "Está bien, Bella." Murmuró y luego empezó a hablar con su hermana; dándome el tiempo y espacio que necesitaba para poder relajarme y calmarme.

Nunca antes me había molestado en ir a un juego de básquet, y en dos minutos de este juego, ya estaba hipnotizada. La forma en que los jugadores se movían me fascinaba, y mis ojos estaban prácticamente pegados a Edward. Cada vez que pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello, ni siquiera me molestaba en contener la sonrisa que aparecía en mis labios. El primer cuarto pasó rápidamente, y Rosalie me dio un toque con el codo. "Salúdalo." Susurró, y volvió a lo que fuera que estaba hablando con Alice.

Nerviosa, tomé una bocanada de aire y saludé con la mano a Edward, esperando que me viera. Afortunadamente, lo hizo, vi cómo su rostro se iluminó y me saludó, guiñándome un ojo antes de volver al juego.

Varias personas delante mío se dieron vuelta para ver a quién estaba tan contento de ver Edward, y sonreí con suficiencia a las chicas con expresiones de envida en sus rostros. Ente ellas estaba Jessica Stanley, quien sabía que era la ex novia de Edward.

Edward Cullen me quiere _a mí_. Y saber eso… era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Todo el segundo cuarto, mantuve mis ojos en Edward, deleitándome con cada sonrisa que me enviaba. Cuando empezó el entretiempo, comencé a bajar por las gradas para tirar la bolsa vacía de pochoclos, y de repente estaba en los brazos de Edward.

"Hola." Susurró, besándome apasionadamente en los labios. Me sonrojé levemente, pensando en todas las personas que podían vernos. "No sabía que vendrías esta noche. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Preguntó, y mi atención se centró por completo en él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar, me volvió a besar.

"Hola a ti también." Me reí cuando nos separamos, y ninguno de los dos dejó ir al otro. "Quería sorprenderte." Le expliqué, jugando con el cabello de su nuca. "Alice y Rosalie me trajeron." Agregué, haciendo señas hacia las gradas detrás de mí donde sus hermanas estaban sentadas.

"Genial." Dijo Edward alegremente, y luego miró por sobre su hombro. "Me tengo que ir, ¿si? Gracias por venir, bebé. Nos vemos después. Te quiero."

Y con eso, me dio un último besito en los labios antes de irse corriendo. Volví con Rosalie y Alice viéndome como la tonta enamorada que sabía que era, y me sorprendí de ver que Jasper y Emmett se les habían unido. "Hola chicos. No los vi llegar." Dije, moviendo a medias la mano mientras me volvía a sentar.

"Hola Bella. Supongo que nos metimos cuando tú y Edward estaban ahí abajo chupeteándose." Dijo Emmett, capturándome en un abrazo de oso. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Deja las esteroides, Em." Me burlé, riendo con él y frotando mis brazos para enfatizar. Rosalie rió también y Emmett hizo una mueca, llevando a su novia a sus brazos y besándola.

Por más fuerte y corpulento que Emmett se veía, todos sabía que era un enorme y abrazable osito de peluche.

"Hola." Dijo Jasper, sonriendo. Jasper, Alice, y yo hablamos el resto del partido, prestando atención sólo cuando pasaba algo emocionante. Antes de que me diera cuenta, todas las personas a nuestro alrededor se estaban parando y recogiendo sus abrigos, hablando en voz alta.

"¿Ya terminó?" Pregunté, mirando el marcador. Efectivamente, el juego había terminado, y habíamos ganado por mucho.

"¿Ya?" Alice sacó la lengua, entrelazando sus brazos con Jasper mientras bajábamos por las escaleras de las gradas. "Creo que estos juegos duran una _eternidad_." Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos, Emmett y Rosalie caminaron detrás nuestro, tomados de la mano y hablando en voz baja.

"Voy a llevar a Rose a comer algo y luego a su casa." Dijo Emmett, saludándonos con la mano mientras los dos pasaban por al lado nuestro.

"Adiós." Rosalie sonrió y luego hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Emmett.

Jasper, Alice y yo los observamos irse, y luego Alice y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada. "Uh, Bella… ¿puedes encontrar a Edward y preguntarle si puede llevarte? Jazz y yo queremos ir a pasear, si eso te parece bien, quiero decir."

"Está bien." Me reí, imaginando por qué querían estar solos. "Esperen aquí, y voy a preguntarle a Edward, vuelvo enseguida." Dije, corriendo en busca de Edward.

Lo encontré justo cuando salía del vestuario, usando pantalones deportivos y un abrigo, con un bolso sobre su hombro y una botella de agua en su mano. "¡Bella!" Dijo, besándome y tomando mi mano. "¿Te divertiste?" Preguntó cálidamente, mientras lo llevaba hacia donde estaban Jasper y Alice.

"Oh, sí. Fue genial." Dije con una sonrisa sincera. "Lo hiciste bien." Agregué, y Edward me sonrió en agradecimiento.

"Gracias. Me alegro que te hayas divertido."

Después de decirles a Alice y Jasper que tenía quien me llevara a casa y que se podían ir, le envíe un mensaje de texto a mamá y le dije que Edward y yo íbamos a pasar un rato juntos.

Luego, me metí en el auto de mi novio, esperando que nuestro tiempo _a solas_ diera lugar a lo que realmente quería hacer con él.

* * *

Nota de _traductora_: Sííí! Mellie por fin actualizó! Con un capítulo más 'largo' de lo normal, re lindo y prometiendo que en el próximo va a haber lemon ;)

* * *

Como siempre, me hago publicidad a mí misma:

Actualmente, estoy a full con la traducción de **You've Got Mail**. Estuve haciendo cuentas (?) y, tal vez, llegue a subir todos los capítulos traducido antes de que me vaya. Sé que con lo de la _tablita_ no da, pero tal vez si me ponen muy contenta (y si me da el tiempo, recordemos que tengo una vida) como ayer, subo más de uno por día.

Por otro lado, tengo una nueva traducción, también es de _lovelovelove22_ (Mellie), se llama **'My love, my life'**, cuenta con 52 capítulos y tiene una secuela en proceso. Les dejo el summary: _Bella se muda a Seattle donde conoce a Edward, un padre soltero, y las chispas vuelan. Pero, ¿podrán Bella y Edward superar las complicaciones que surgen?_. Ayer subí el segundo capítulo, y quizás, hoy suba el tercero. Si no, mañana a más tardar.

Espero que visiten ambas, y les gusten, y me dejen reviews :)

* * *

A las que no saludé por aquí, ojalá hayan pasado una linda Navidad, terminado bien el 2009 y empezado mejor el 2010.

Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos.

Mar.-


	37. Normalcy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward." Medio susurré, medio gemí. Mis labios estaban presionados contra los suyos en un beso, y sus manos recorrían mi espalda con delicadeza. Se alejó un poco, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres parar?" Preguntó, bajando la parte de mi camiseta que se había levantado; revelando un poco de mi piel blanca, visible por encima de la cintura de mis pantalones. Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo mientras pasaba lentamente mis manos por su pecho, desabrochando su camisa. "Bella…" Dijo en un tono de advertencia. "No vamos a poder parar."

"No quiero parar." Susurré, bajando la cabeza para besar la suave piel de su desnudo y musculoso pecho.

Rogando que no me rechazara, comencé a quitarme mi camiseta, que en realidad era suya. Edward no se movió, sólo me miró y sonrió cuando vio mis pechos cubiertos de encaje. Esta noche, me había puesto el único sostén bonito que tenía, esperando que a Edward le gustara. "¿Tú… tú quieres?" Pregunté en un susurro, y Edward se mordió el labio.

"Por su puesto que _quiero_, pero ¿_tú _estás segura?" Preguntó con voz suave, apenas tocando la piel de mi cintura. "No quiero presionarte o hacerte sentir que estamos yendo muy rápido… entonces, ¿estás segura?"

"Sí. Te amo demasiado, Edward. Y quiero que me ames. Demuéstrame que me amas." Dije, con sinceridad, y Edward me acomodó sobre su regazo para que pudiera envolver mis piernas en su cintura.

Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando Edward volvió a besarme, su lengua entrando en mi boca y masajeando la mía. Pasé mis manos por su cabello suave, ligeramente húmedo, y pude sentirlo desabrochando mi sostén. Se abrió fácilmente y Edward lo tiró al suelo del coche.

Su boca estuvo inmediatamente sobre mis senos, haciéndome gemir y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, presionando mis muslos contra su cuerpo.

"Te amo, Bella. Tanto. Y nunca, nunca voy a lastimarte, lo prometo." Juró Edward, besando mis senos suavemente y luego pasando su lengua por mi clavícula, subiendo por mi cuello. Gemí y me retorcí debajo suyo, cerrando mis manos en su cabello, cuando su lengua pasó por mis senos, bajó por mi estómago, y se quedó en mi ombligo.

"Entonces, por favor, ámame." Le susurré al oído, besando su cuello suavemente. Sus largos y rápidos dedos se movieron más abajo y desabrocharon mis pantalones. "¿Asiento trasero?" Jadeé, moviendo inconscientemente mis caderas contra las suyas.

"Asiento trasero." Confirmó Edward, y pasé por encima de la consola central, sin un poco de gracia mientras caía de frente en el asiento trasero. Edward rió en voz baja antes de acompañarme y ponerme sobre su regazo, teniendo cuidado de no presionar la pierna que me había fracturado saltando por la ventana. Aunque seguía doliéndome un poco, la fractura había sido pequeña y sanó lo suficientemente rápido como para que ya no necesitara usar ni yeso ni muletas.

No podía creer que esto estaba por fin ocurriendo, y me sentía increíblemente feliz. Tan feliz, de hecho, que una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Edward dejó de besarme de inmediato, limpiando la lágrima con la yema de su pulgar. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, con pánico en su voz, pero sacudí la cabeza, deslizando mis manos por debajo de su camiseta.

"Nada, sólo estoy feliz." Le aseguré, bajando con mis uñas por los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Edward me miró por un largo momento, obviamente sin creerme del todo. "Edward, lo juro, estoy completamente feliz. Quiero hacer esto contigo y sólo contigo, ¿bien?" Dije, con sinceridad, y Edward sonrió, besándome otra vez mientras le quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba caer en el suelo del auto.

El siguiente minuto fue un torbellino de ropas siendo sacadas y respiraciones agitadas, cuando Edward se sacó el bóxer, sonreí y mis ojos se abrieron un poco. Había estado sólo con una persona antes, y Edward definitivamente estaba mejor dotado.

"Tomas la píldora, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Edward mientras me quitaba la ropa interior. Asentí, pero entonces recordé algo.

"Sí, pero sigo con antibióticos. Bloquean el efecto de las píldoras." Dije con voz ronca, moviéndome un poco y chillando cuando su dedo índice se deslizó lentamente dentro mío. "¿Tienes un condón?"

Edward asintió, sacando su dedo y buscando sus pantalones. Gruñí ante la pérdida de contacto, y volvió a sentarse, sosteniendo un paquete plateado. Lo abrió con los dientes y justo antes de que fuera a ponérselo, lo detuve.

"Quiero." Murmuré, sonrojándome de un rojo brillante. Edward sonrió y me dio el condón. Me moví con torpeza, pero conseguí deslizarlo correctamente. Gruñó cuando mis dedos se movieron sobre su erección y luego me recostó en el asiento con delicadeza.

"Por favor, si quieres que pare, di algo. Si te estoy lastimando o es demasiado-" Dijo Edward, y puse un dedo en sus suaves labios.

"Shh… quiero esto." Le aseguré, moviendo mis caderas contra él nuevamente, esta vez a propósito, y siseé ante el leve roce que esto provocó.

Edward volvió a besarme, sus labios dulces, suaves y tiernos contra los míos. Era esa clase de beso que puede hacer que te derritas. Luego, se posicionó y entró en mí, ambos gruñimos. Me pegué más él, intentado acercarlo más a mí.

Antes, el sexo había sido usado siempre en contra mío; como un arma para lastimarme y dejarme, tanto física como emocionalmente, vulnerable. Nunca había sido dulce y amoroso y lento, y definitivamente no sabía lo que me estaba faltando. Pero ahora, haciéndolo con Edward, entendía por completo el término _hacer el amor_. La forma en que me tocó, se movió dentro de mí, y me besó me hacía saber que realmente me amaba, y que lo estaba expresando de esta forma.

Mientras sentía mis contracciones alrededor suyo, el sentimiento de pura dicha que se apoderó de mi cuerpo fue indescriptible. Verlo a él desmoronarse segundos más tardes fue mágico, porque sabía que él estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo por _mí._

No soy una chica normal. No estoy segura de si alguna vez lo seré. Sin embargo, al estar aquí, recostada, en el asiento trasero del auto de Edward, desnuda y acurrucada contra su cuerpo levemente sudado, me di cuenta de que si esto era diferente y no normal, lo aceptaría. Porque lo que acababa de experimentar valía la pena y lo era todo para mí.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Ok, como que nunca traduje (ni escribí) un lemon. Me encantó que este haya sido el primero porque (en palabras de Mellie) fue bastante dulce y fluffy. Coincido. Así que espero que haya quedado _aceptable_ y que les haya gustado. No sean muy duras con las críticas (aunque no lo haya escrito yo, siento como si lo hubiera hecho. Y, como siempre, en la traducción se pierde muchísimo. Por si no se dieron cuenta, no estoy contenta con cómo quedó).

Lo que no me gustó, es que fuera en el auto. O, no sé, será que tengo una idea con los autos xD. Aunque, supongo, que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir. Bueno, sí pero no. *Shhh, Mar, cállate* - *Mar hace caso y se calla*

Si llego, a la tarde, subo el capítulo de **You've Got Mail**. Perdón por la demora. Anteayer no fue un muy buen día, además a la noche se me cortó Internet por lo que me empaqué y me fui a dormir, y ayer no estuve en casa el tiempo suficiente como para sentarme y traducir. En serio, mil disculpas.

Saludos, Mar.-


	38. Wrong

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

Debería estar feliz. Me _merezco_ ser feliz a esta altura. Entonces, ¿por qué, de repente, me siento tan _in_feliz? Lo de anoche fue, por lejos, lo mejor que me había pasado; sin la menor duda. Y no existía lo posibilidad de que pudiera arrepentirme de ello. Todo había sido absolutamente prefecto, especialmente Edward, y no podía imaginarme nada mejor.

Pero esta mañana, me había despertado en la cama, sintiéndome peor de lo que lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Mi pierna débil me dolía más que de costumbre, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, los tenues moretones de mi rostro palpitaban ligeramente, y me sentía totalmente asqueada. Me _veía_ repugnante. Mi cabello está todo andrajoso y grasiento y enmarañado, mis ojos están enrojecidos y se sienten pesados, e incluso mis moretones se ven peor en mi demacrada y pálida piel.

¿Cómo Edward había podido mirarme anoche, dejemos de lado haber tenido sexo conmigo? Me veía horrible y completamente fea.

Volviendo a la cama, busqué mi iPod, y entonces decidí que no lo quería. No quería escuchar música o leer o hacer tarea, o incluso hablar con Edward. Sólo quiero quedarme en la cama todo el día y sentir lástima de mi misma.

Así que lo hice. Todo el día. Ignoré las llamadas en mi celular y le dije a Renée que me dejara sola, y que no quería ver a nadie. Al principio se había alarmado, insistiendo en que abriera la puerta y la dejara llevarme al maldito terapeuta otra vez, pero me negué, insistiendo en que simplemente no me sentía bien.

Los segundos, los minutos y luego las horas se hicieron interminables hasta la tarde, y ahora podía escuchar voces que venían de abajo. Finalmente, hubo un suave toque en mi puerta. "¿Cariño?" Era Renée. "Sé que no quieres que te moleste nadie, pero Edward está aquí… ¿puede pasar?" Rodé los ojos, sabiendo que ella quería que él me hablara sobre mi mal humor.

Pensé por un momento, y decidí en contra de eso. "No." Dije con voz ronca, tirando de la manta hasta mi barbilla. "¡Ambos váyanse y déjeme en paz!" Grité, tomando uno de mis libros y arrojándolo contra la puerta.

Hubo otro suave toque en la puerta, esta vez habló Edward y escuché pasos bajar por la escalera. "¿Amor? Renée bajó… ¿puedo pasar, por favor? Sólo quiero hablar– no has contestado tu celular y estaba preocupado." Dijo Edward, y suspiré audiblemente. No había forma de que pudiera resistir a su hermosa voz de terciopelo.

"Bien, Edward, puedes entrar." Dije bruscamente, levantándome, destrabando y abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto. "¿Qué?" Espeté cuando estuve cara a cara con Edward. Retrocedió un poco, con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de ir a sentarse al borde de mi cama. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward suavemente, estirándose para tomar mi mano. Me aparté por reflejo, y su rostro se entristeció. "Bella, ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó en voz baja. Me encogí de hombros, distraídamente, trazando con la punta de mi dedo índice el tatuaje de la _J_ en mi clavícula.

"¿Qué quieres, Edward? Porque, realmente, no estoy de humor para hablar o nada." Dije con aspereza, aunque no tenía idea de por qué estaba actuando así.

"Sólo pensé que tal vez querías hablar de lo que pasó anoche." Explicó Edward, y mi corazón comenzó a hundirse.

"¿Te arrepientes?" Pregunté sin rodeos, sentándome en la cama– teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo. "¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido relaciones conmigo?"

Edward me miró, con la frente muy arrugada. "No, Bella, por supuesto que no. Te amo; no hay forma de que alguna vez me arrepienta de haber tenido relaciones contigo. Fue realmente increíble." Dijo Edward con voz baja y ronca. "¿Por qué, tú sí?"

"No." Admití en un susurro.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Edward con un tono más áspero, y me encogí de hombros, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos. "No hagas esto. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Preguntó con brusquedad. Una vez más, sólo me encogí de hombros. "Deja de hacer esa mierda y háblame." Dijo Edward con un poco de enojo en su voz. Me alejé un poco, no queriendo hacer que se enfadara. "Lo siento." Dijo, su voz suavizándose. "Sólo quiero que hablemos." Murmuró, buscando, vacilante, mi mano otra vez.

Esta vez lo dejé tomarla por un momento, antes de alejarme y ponerme de pie. "Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto ahora." Susurré, lágrimas llenando mis ojos rápidamente. "Vete. Por favor, sólo, _vete_." Edward me miró por un largo momento, y luego dejó la habitación sin decir otra palabra, dejándome colapsar sobre la cama y permitiendo a las lágrimas caer por mi rostro. Envolví de forma protectora los brazos alrededor mío, intentando no sollozar.

¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí? Fue sólo hace unas horas que me sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo, y ahora me sentía abatida y completamente patética. No sabía por qué, tampoco. No era por Edward– él había sido tan dulce y cariñoso y maravilloso, sólo un poco impaciente conmigo, que probablemente debería serlo. No era porque habíamos tenido relaciones, tampoco. Había sido increíble y totalmente perfecto. Eso sólo dejaba una cosa.

A mí.

Algo me pasaba a mí. Algo que no era depresión, como los doctores habían pensado. Sabía mucho sobre depresión, y por lo general, no era así. No tenía idea de lo que podía estar sucediéndome. Pero era algo malo, de eso podía darme cuenta.

Y era aterrador.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Bien, parece que Edward y Bella nunca van a poder estar bien :( Me siento mal por él, sí, pero también por ella. Debe ser horrible sentirse así.

Aviso por si Mellie no actualiza antes del viernes. Del 15 al 30 de enero me voy de vacaciones (¡Yeeiii!), por ende no voy a poder actualizar ninguna de mis traducciones.

¡Buen comienzo de semana!

Saludos, Mar.-


	39. Break

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV**

Debería estar efadado. Debería estar _furioso _por la forma en que Bella actuaba, pero no podía estar enojado con ella. Normalmente, hubiera perdido los estribos. Pero la expresión de sus ojos me dijo que no estaba actuando diferente de forma voluntaria, pero que algo estaba realmente mal. Recordé lo que Carlisle me había dicho cuando Bella estaba en el hospital, respecto a que Bella había intentado suicidarse una vez.

Pero esto era más que eso. La depresión era algo muy serio, pero eso no era esto, incluso yo podía ver eso.

No quería nada más que estar con ella, pero si ella no me quería ahí… no iba a obligarla. Bella tenía unos límites frágiles, y aunque habían parecido no importar en el pasado, tenía que ser cuidadoso. No sabía por qué, pero los límites estaban ahí por algún motivo.

"¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo?" Esme entró a la cocina, donde estaba intentando hacer algo de mi tarea.

"No." Suspiré, dando golpecitos a mi labio inferior con la lapicera.

Esme asintió, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose al lado mío. Puso una mano en mi brazo y lo apretó suavemente. Sabía que no podía pedir una mejor madre adoptiva, pero a veces desearía que Esme me dejara solo. Supongo que ese era su instinto maternal. "¿Cómo está… um, Bella?" Preguntó, incómoda, y me encogí de hombros.

"Está bien, supongo." Murmuré, negándome a ver a Esme a los ojos.

"Llegaste a casa bastante tarde, anoche." Dijo Esme como al pasar, soltando el agarre en mi brazo. "¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?"

"Uh, Bella y yo fuimos a dar un paseo." Dije, garabateando algo en mi tarea.

Esme me miró fijamente por un largo rato, y cuando finalmente la miré a sus ojos azules, supe que _ella_ sabía lo que Bella y yo habíamos hecho la noche anterior. "Edward, ¿Bella y tú tuvieron sexo?" Preguntó sin rodeos. Asentí con rigidez, y Esme suspiró pesadamente, pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y apoyando su cabeza contra mi brazo. "¿Realmente crees que haya sido una buena idea?" Preguntó Esme en voz baja.

"No lo sé." Admití, enterrando el rostro entre mis manos. "Ella quería. Bella… Bella dijo que quería olvidarse de James y seguir adelante. Dijo que quería que la amara… y lo hice. Pero, esta tarde, fui a su casa y no sé qué pasó. Es todo diferente, y no puedo entender por qué." Solté, y Esme se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Edward, sé lo mucho que quieres a esa chica, y sé que estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para ambos. Pero, ¿alguna vez consideraste que, tal vez, hay algo que _no está bien_ con Bella?" Preguntó Esme, y la miré boquiabierto.

En el momento en que mi madre adoptiva sugirió que algo no estaba bien con _mi_ Bella, sentí la ira atravesar mi cuerpo inmediatamente. Pero luego, cuando realmente consideré lo que Esme estaba diciendo… entendí. Reviviendo mis recuerdos de los últimos meses, quise patearme a mí mismo por no darme cuenta antes. No tenía idea de qué podía estar mal, pero sabía que era grave. ¿Cómo le decía a Bella algo así?

"_¿Hey, te amo, pero creo que tienes problemas?"_

Hasta yo sabía que eso no terminaría bien. Esme apretó mi brazo una última vez, antes de ponerse de pie, alisando su camisa, y besando la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Sé que harás lo correcto." Murmuró, y dejó la habitación.

* * *

**BPOV**

Dicen que siempre hay una gota que colma el vaso. ¿Es esto? ¿Es así como llamarías a algo así? ¿Cómo he podido vivir diecisiete años con esto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ahora, había arrastrado a Edward, Alice, Rosalie, e incluso a sus padres en este desastre.

Dios Mío… no puedo creerlo. No estoy ni siquiera procesándolo, no pienso. Tantas cosas están pasando por mi mente tan rápido, que no puedo siquiera saber qué es lo que debería hacer a continuación. ¿Debería llamar a Edward? ¿O debería simplemente… quedarme sentada? No puedo ni siquiera tomar _una_ decision, y en comparación a cómo será el resto de mi vida, esta debería ser una bastante sencilla.

Haré que Renée lo llame.

* * *

**EPOV**

No había querido creerle a Renée cuando me llamó. Pero luego, dio una explicación a las apuradas, y dijo que Bella quería verme.

Cuando llegué a su casa, me había preparado para lo peor, pero lo que vi aún así era doloroso; partiéndome el corazón.

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, mirando distraídamente hacia el vacío. Sus rizos castaños habían sido domados en una desaliñada cola de caballo a la altura de su nuca, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo a la distancia. La cabeza de Bella descansaba en el regazo de su madre, y Renée acariciaba cariñosamente la pálida mejilla de su hija. Cuando cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí, Renée levantó la mirada. Bella, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

"Tuvo un día difícil." Susurró Renée ante mi expresión preocupada. Me dejé caer de rodillas frente a Bella y lentamente corrí un mechón de cabello de su rostro antes de pasar mi pulgar suavemente por su mejilla. "Los dejaré solos. Sólo grita si necesitas algo." El tono de Renée disminuyó mientras se paraba y susurraba en mi oído.

"No saques el tema de su cita con el doctor. No hoy." Asentí y Renée dejó el cuarto, echando una última mirada a la acurrucada forma de Bella. Me moví lentamente, deslizándome en el lugar que Renée había ocupado previamente y acomodé la cabeza de Bella en mi regazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo; yo acariciando su mano y de vez en cuando jugando con su cabello. Finalmente, encontré el valor para hablar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunté en voz baja. Bella se movió un poco y me miró por primera vez desde que había llegado. Sus ojos marrones se veían cansados, y sus labios parecían estar fruncidos permanentemente.

"Como la mierda." Admitió, su voz rota y vacía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y suspiró; un bajo y triste sonido.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Bella sacudió su cabeza y se sentó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y frotándose la frente.

"Ay, me mareé. Y no. No quiero hablar de ello." Explicó en un susurro ronco. Sin ninguna vacilación, se deslizó en mi regazo y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, meciéndola firmemente contra mi pecho. "Lo siento." Susurró en el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí líquido contra mi cuello y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

"Shh, Bella, está bien." Le aseguré, levantando su cabeza con mi barbilla y usando el puño de mi remera para secar sus lágrimas. "No tienes que pedir perdón por nada."

"No tienes que pretender. Lo entiendo." Dijo Bella en una voz monótona, fijando sus ojos en el suelo.

"Nadie aquí está pretendiendo, bebé. Te amo." No importaba cuántas veces le susurrara esas palabras en su oído, siempre encontraba una forma de dudar de ellas.

"El doctor me dio nuevas medicinas." Susurró. "Dijo que soy bipolar." Sentí cómo el alma se me caía a los pies y dejé escapar una lágrima por mi mejilla antes de limpiarme los ojos. ¿Cuántas cosas más tendría que resistir Bella? Depresión, trastorno bipolar, abuso físico, abuso verbal, abuso _sexual_… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasaría y destrozaría a Bella todavía más?

"Te amo." Susurré contra su mejilla, depositando besos en las lágrimas que caían libremente por su rostro. Bella sólo gimoteó un poco y se aferró más a mí, cerrando todo el espacio entre nosotros, como si estuviéramos fusionados.

No quería dejarla ir nunca más. Esto no cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Sí, llegamos al prefacio (:

Extrañaba horrores esta traducción. Les cuento, Mellie finalmente terminó esta historia. Si les soy sincera, no estoy muy contenta con el final. Pero, como siempre, no soy la escritora. Además, no por eso dejo de querer esta historia. Como terminé de traducir los capítulos que me quedaban de **You've Got Mail** vuelvo con esta (:

Después de este, quedan seis más. No voy a hacer ninguna promesa con respecto a la frecuencia de actualización, porque últimamente no vengo cumpliendo.

Espero que sigan por ahí, nos leemos.


	40. Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**EPOV, 25 de diciembre, 2009**

"Feliz Navidad, Bella." Dije con una sonrisa, entregándole el regalo que le había pedido a Esme que envolviera por mí. Yo era verdaderamente horrible envolviendo regalos. Bella me sonrió débilmente mientras me sentaba a su lado en el piso de la sala de mi casa.

"Feliz Navidad." Murmuró, permitiéndome que le besara la mejilla.

Las cosas habían estado bastante complicadas por estas últimas semanas, desde que Bella recibió su diagnóstico. Ya no podía tocarla, al menos no sin su permiso. Era inquietante, pero lo entendía. Había acompañando a Bella en varias de sus sesiones de terapia, y el doctor había ayudado.

Aparentemente, Bella se cernía entre momentos de normalidad y momentos en los que revivía su relación con James. Cuando recordaba a James, se ponía muy asustadiza y nerviosa, y usualmente no podía estar ni siquiera cerca de ella. Estaba demasiado asustada, demasiado atemorizada, y demasiado frágil. Se suponía que debía dejarla sola cuando estaba así.

Incluso cuando se sentía normal, aún así estaba distante. Pero sabía que todo era parte del proceso de curación.

No estaba tomando medicaciones- todavía. El doctor seguía intentando averiguar cuál sería el mejor tratamiento para ella. Así que, estaba siendo paciente.

Ahora, Bella estaba en mi casa, pasando la Navidad con mi familia. Había pasado el día de ayer con su mamá, y hoy estaría todo el día con nosotros. Carlisle y Esme estaban siendo sumamente agradables, gracias a dios, y Alice y Rosalie actuaban igual, atenuando un poco su forma de ser habitual. Me alegraba que Bella se hubiera hecho amiga de mis hermanas pero sabía que, a veces, ellas podían ser demasiado.

"Bella, ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de chocolate caliente?" Preguntó Esme, alcanzándole a Bella una taza.

"Sí, por favor." Dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias." Dijo, agarrando cuidadosamente la taza y tomando un pequeño sorbo. "Mmm, está realmente bueno." Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. "Pruébalo." Murmuró, acercando la taza a mis labios. Bebí un poco y asentí, sonriéndole a Bella cuando vi que, ahora, sus ojos estaban mucho más brillantes.

"Lo está. Gracias, mamá." Le dije a Esme, quien sonrió y se sentó en el sofá junto a Carlisle. "Abre tu regalo." Le pedí a Bella mientras todos comenzaban a ver los regalos que estaban agrupados alrededor del árbol. Crucé mis piernas y Bella se movió para quedar sentada frente a mí, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho. Sonreí, feliz de que hoy se sintiera más abierta, y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, besando suavemente su cabello castaño. "Vamos, ábrelo." Insistí, y Bella rodó sus ojos antes de romper el papel de la pequeña caja rectangular.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando abrió la caja roja, y luego giró su cabeza para darme un pequeño beso en los labios. "Gracias, Edward. Me encanta." Dijo dulcemente. "¿Me ayudas a colocármelo?"

Me reí suavemente, sacando el collar de la caja y desabrochándolo mientras ella levantaba el cabello de su cuello. Poco después de su diagnóstico, se había cortado el pelo justo por los hombros, diciendo que no quería que su cabello volviera a ser tirado otra vez. No dije nada sobre eso, sabiendo que tenía que ver con James. Puse el collar alrededor del cuello de Bella y lo abroché con cuidado, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de que dejara caer su cabello nuevamente.

"Te amo." Dijo Bella en voz baja, besándome en los labios otra vez.

"Yo también te amo." Dije, besando su nariz antes de que volviera a darse vuelta.

* * *

**BPOV**

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, y después de que terminamos de intercambiar los regalos, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, y yo salimos a la nieve. Edward y yo construimos un fuerte juntos, mientras Alice y Rosalie tenían una pelea de bolas de nieve. Edward y yo nos acurrucamos en nuestro fuerte, besándonos castamente y frotando nuestras narices congeladas.

Poco después, decidimos volver a entrar, donde Esme nos dio más chocolate caliente y nos dejó solos en la cocina.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Preguntó Edward, tomando un trago largo.

"Bien, supongo. Mejor que ayer." Dije, bajando la mirada a la taza en mis manos. "Estar contigo realmente ayuda, a veces." Admití, y Edward sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

Tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza, sus ojos suaves y cálidos mientras me miraba. "Me alegro, Bella. ¿Estás nerviosa por volver a la escuela?" Preguntó Edward, sin soltar mi mano.

"Sí, estoy nerviosa, pero sé que es hora de que vuelva. Además, al menos te tengo a ti, y a Rosalie y a Ali, ¿verdad?" Pregunté, tomando un pequeño sorbo de mi chocolate caliente. "Tenerlos a ustedes lo hará más fácil, estoy segura. Hasta el Dr. Weber cree que ustedes tres me están ayudando."

Edward me sonrió ampliamente. "Bien… estaremos ahí para ti, amor. Lo prometo." Dijo con voz seria. "Pero eso me recuerda… ¿el Dr. Weber ya te puso bajo medicación?" Preguntó como al pasar, y me tensé un momento antes de sacudir mi cabeza.

Sabía que necesitaba hablar con Edward de estas cosas, pero era tan difícil. Odiaba que él tuviera que lidiar con todos mis problemas, y cambios de humor, e inseguridades, y citas con doctores. Lo amaba aún más por soportar todo eso, y estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para dejarlo entrar por completo en mi vida.

No habíamos tenido relaciones de nuevo desde nuestra primera vez. No podía volver a ese punto… no ahora. Ya era bastante difícil para mí besarlo o tocarlo, pero tener sexo… eso sería imposible hasta que las cosas se asentaran.

-----

"Nos vemos mañana." Dijo Edward, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta principal, sosteniendo mis manos. Nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados y estábamos parados a pocos centímetros de distancia. "Alice y Rosalie quieren que vayamos a andar en trineo con ellas."

"Suena bien." Dije, besándolo suavemente. "Te amo." Dije en voz baja, y Edward me sonrió, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando.

"Yo también te amo, Bella."

Todos dicen que el amor duele. Pero no es cierto. La soledad duele. El rechazo duele. Perder a alguien duele. Ser usada duele. Todos confunden esas cosas con el amor, pero en realidad, el amor es la única cosa en este mundo que cubre todo el dolor y nos hace sentir _de maravilla_ otra vez.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** No saben cuánto me alegra saber que no las perdí (:

Mi _idea_ es finiquitar esta historia en esta semana. Pero... del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho (?). No, en realidad, en este caso, no. Me faltan traducir sólo cuatro capítulos, y ya saben que son cortos (y que, cuando quiero, traduzco _rápido_). Así que, no es algo imposible.

Aclaración con respecto al final. No se muere nadie, no termina mal, no se separan. Pero, en lo personal, no me gustó porque fue muy como... a las apuradas. Me dejó algo decepcionada, triste, no sé, será que me gustaba demasiado esta historia. Pero, no quiero decir nada más. En unos días ustedes podrán darme su opinión.

Nos estamos leyendo (:

¡Enjoy your weekend!


	41. School

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV, 26 de diciembre, 2009**

"¿Lista?" Susurró Edward con voz ronca en mi oído, apretando con fuerza mis dos manos. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas, con mi espalda apoyada en su musculoso pecho. Mordí mi labio pero sonreí, asintiendo a Edward. "Bien…" Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, luego, levantó su pie derecho con rapidez, quitándolo del suelo nevado donde nos hacía de ancla y permitiendo que nos deslizáramos en nuestro trineo cuesta abajo.

Di un grito, pero para ese entonces, ya estábamos en la base de la colina. Cuando giré mi cuerpo para besar a Edward, ambos caímos en la nieve, riendo. "Me hiciste caer." Dije, en un tono acusador, contra los suaves labios de Edward.

"No, tú me hiciste caer." Edward, rió, besándome suavemente mientras seguíamos acostados sobre la fría nieve. "Bueno, Señorita Swan, ¿cómo estuvo su primer experiencia con un trineo?" Preguntó, sentándose y llevándome con él.

"Maravillosa." Dije. "Pero mi novio hizo que me cayera." Hice un puchero, y él rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió. "¿Podemos volver a hacerlo?" Pregunté, señalando la colina.

Nos estábamos deslizando detrás de la casa de los Cullen. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se estaban tirando de una colina más grande al otro lado del enorme jardín mientras que nosotros habíamos elegido una más pequeña. Tenía varias ventajas, sin embargo. Nunca antes me había tirado en trineo, habiendo vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en Arizona, así que la colina más pequeña parecía una opción más segura. Además, estaba apartada. El lado negativo era que ya no me sentía tan cómoda con Emmett y Jasper. Ellos eran muy amables, pero se me hacía difícil estar cerca de cualquier hombre que no fuera Edward, mi doctor, e incluso el papá de Edward, que había recomendado que Edward y yo fuéramos a terapia _juntos._

"Seguro." Dijo Edward, riendo, presionando un beso en mi cuello y luego poniéndose de pie antes de levantarme a mí también. Arrastramos el trineo cuesta arriba, y pasamos el resto de la mañana subiendo y bajando la colina juntos, riendo y gritando.

-----

"Cielos, Bella, tus manos están congeladas." Dijo Edward, frotando mi mano entre las suyas, en un intento de calentarlas. "¿Se te metió nieve en los guantes o algo?" Preguntó, y me encogí de hombros, usando mi mano libre para comer un bocado de los sándwiches que Esme nos había hecho.

"Probablemente. No estaba prestando atención." Dije, y le guiñé un ojo.

Alice, que estaba sentada a mi lado en la mesa, rió y me dio un codazo. "¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" Preguntó, justo en el momento en que Carlisle volvía a la cocina. Vio a su papá y bajó la voz hasta un susurro. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde." Bromeó Alice, y Carlisle entrecerró sus ojos, juguetonamente.

"Bella, tienes mi permiso para golpear a Alice cuando quieras." Dijo Carlisle, guiñándome un ojo y dando un toquecito a mi hombro mientras pasaba por la mesa en la que estábamos sentados.

"Gracias, papa." Dijo Alice, hacienda que todos los demás riéramos.

Los seis comimos, hablando de las cosas más simples y básicas mientras lo hacíamos. Aunque la presencia de Emmett y Jasper me ponía un poco nerviosa, seguía diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien. Sabía que mi vida nunca sería realmente _fácil_, pero si podía mantenerme cuerda por el bastante tiempo, al menos podía arreglármelas para ser feliz.

"Vamos, subamos a mi habitación." Murmuró Edward tan pronto como terminamos de comer.

"Ooh." Dijo Emmett, sonriendo y alzando las cejas de forma sugestiva. "Usen protección, ¿sí?" Bromeó, y Edward rodó los ojos.

"Vete a la mierda, Emmett." Dijo Edward, sacándole la lengua antes de tomar mi mano y esperar que me pusiera de pie.

Todos rieron mientras Edward y yo subíamos las escaleras. "Ugh. Me vuelven loco." Dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y luego sentándose en el piso. "Ven aquí." Dijo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí. Caminé hasta él, dejándome caer en su regazo y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Gracias." DIje, y no se molestó en preguntarme por qué. Le estaba agradecida por todo.

* * *

**BPOV, 04 de enero, 2010**

"Estoy asustada." Admití, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Edward mientras estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Edward acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza, sus labios formando una línea tensa. "Todo va a estar bien, Bella. Nadie va a molestarte." Dijo, antes de estirarse hacia el asiento trasero y entregarme mi mochila. Edward me había dicho que me llevaría de casa a la escuela y viceversa de ahora en adelante, y que Emmett había accedido a llevar tanto a Rosalie como a Alice. Lo llamaba nuestro 'escape' de sus alegres hermanas. "Amor, estoy aquí." Dijo Edward, con voz seria. "No va a pasar nada, lo prometo."

Me mordí el labio, pero Edward estiró su mano y pasó su dedo índice por mi labio inferior. "Deja de morderte, harás que te salga sangre." Murmuró, y luego me besó suavemente en los labios. "Vamos." Dijo, saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mí.

Respirando hondo, salí del auto y caminé a un lado de Edward hacia la escuela, manteniendo mi cabeza agachada y dejando que mi corto cabello cayera sobre mi rostro. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la escuela, Edward tomó mi mano con firmeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Va a estar bien." Me aseguró Edward, y luego, abrió la puerta.


	42. First

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

En el instante en el que entramos a la escuela, me sentí mal. Edward agarró mi mano más fuerte, y sentí que las paredes del edificio se cerraban a mí alrededor. Respiré profundamente, intentando quedarme en mi 'lugar feliz'. Tenía que venir a la escuela. Tenía que terminar mi último año, y luego podría irme de aquí.

"Vamos, te acompaño a tu casillero y a tu primer clase." Murmuró Edward, llevándome hacia mi casillero. Hasta ese momento, me había olvidado por completo de que sólo teníamos una clase juntos, y que no era hasta la tarde. Exhalé audiblemente mientras me daba cuenta de esto, y Edward besó suavemente mi frente. "Vas a estar bien." Me aseguró, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco preocupados.

"Bien." Dije en voz baja, bajando mi cabeza mientras pasábamos por al lado de un gran grupo de chicas en el pasillo. Todo estaba repentinamente tranquilo, y eché un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para ver a Edward con la mandíbula apretada. "Sólo, vamos." Susurré, y se relajó notablemente, dándome una sonrisa forzada y luego haciendo el resto del camino hacia mi casillero.

Como había estado haciendo la tarea de la escuela en casa, estaba al día. Había algunas pruebas que todavía tenía que hacer, pero las haría después de la escuela. Edward esperó pacientemente que agarrara los libros que necesitaba, y después de cerrar la puerta del casillero, se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios, y por esos pocos segundos, sentí como si todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieran. Cuando nuestro beso terminó, Edward agarró mis libros y nos tomamos de la mano otra vez, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y caminamos lentamente hacia mi próxima clase.

Creo que ninguno de los dos quería realmente separarse en ese momento. Llegamos a la puerta, y Edward me devolvió los libros con reticencia. "Te amo." Murmuró, besándome castamente en la mejilla.

Tomando otra respiración profunda, conseguí sonreírle. "Yo también te amo." Dije suavemente. "Ahora, ve a clase." Asintió, frunciendo los labios y mirándome una última vez antes de darse vuelta, encorvando sus hombros anchos, y caminando en dirección opuesta. Me volvió a mirar a mitad de camino, y me sonrojé cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sonó el timbre de aviso, haciendo que saltara un poco y me apurara por entrar en el aula.

Mantuve mi cabeza baja, caminando rápidamente hacia uno de los pasillos entre los pupitres y deslizándome en un asiento en la parte de atrás. Podía sentir a la gente mirándome, pero aún así me concentraba en los libros frente a mí, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Eso fue, hasta que alguien se deslizó en el asiento al lado del mío. "Hola." La voz profunda del chico hizo que me tensara, y no levanté la mirada. "Eres Bella, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien." Contesté secamente, levantando finalmente mi mirada para ver a un chico rubio con una sonrisa amigable sentado al lado mío. Mike, creo que era su nombre.

"Yo… um, escuché sobre lo que pasó." Dijo, incómodo. "Espero que estés bien." Y con eso, se volvió a parar y se dirigió hacia el asiento en el que estaba sentado anteriormente.

Lo miré por un momento, sin saber qué pensar de esa breve conversación. Finalmente, dejé de mirarlo, dándome cuenta de que otras personas estaban literalmente dadas vueltas en sus asientos, mirándome a mí. Eventualmente, el timbré volvió a sonar y la profesora entró en el aula. Esperaba que no dijera nada sobre o a mí, pero no tuve esa suerte. Buscó por el salón, sus ojos aterrizando sobre mí casi instantáneamente.

"¿Señorita Swan? Aquí, tengo más de los trabajos que no pudo hacer." Dijo, señalando varios papeles que estaban en la esquina de su escritorio.

A regañadientes, me puse de pie y me acerqué a su escritorio, sonrojándome de un rojo brillante y con la mirada fija en mis pies.

Incluso antes de esto, realmente odiaba llamar la atención. Ahora, es aún peor. Era más difícil porque no sabía cuál era mi detonador. Las personas que sufren del trastorno bipolar reaccionan ante ciertos factores detonantes. Puede ser cualquier cosa, realmente, pero por lo general está relacionado con algo traumático. Debido a todo por lo que he pasado últimamente, mi terapeuta y yo aún estamos intentando averiguar qué puede activar mis episodios de manía y los períodos de depresión. Y dado que aún no estamos seguros sobre mi detonador, es difícil encontrar un buen tratamiento. Sólo me queda esperar que nada me haga reaccionar antes de que finalmente lo descubramos.

Tomé los trabajos de la profesora, colocándolos debajo de mi brazo y volviendo a mi asiento, sin mirar a ninguno de mis compañeros a los ojos, aunque sabía que todos ellos me estaban mirando directamente a mí. El salón se encuentra en un silencio sepulcral, y el único sonido es el ruido que mis pisadas hacen sobre las baldosas del piso.

Una vez que volví a sentarme en mi asiento y puse los trabajos en mi carpeta, la profesora se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con la clase, y todos se concentraron en alguien más que no fuera yo.

Para el momento en el que pasaron mis otras dos clases y comenzó la hora del almuerzo, estaba ansiando ver a Edward. Apurándome hacia el comedor de la escuela, lo veo sentado con Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, y Alice. Camino hacia la mesa, teniendo un poco de cuidado con Emmett y Jasper. Me siento mal por actuar tan extraña alrededor de ellos, pero sé que Carlisle les habló y explicó las cosas, por lo que estoy agradecida. Ninguno de los dos me ha hecho daño alguno.

Mi rostro se ilumina cuando hago contacto visual con Edward, y también el suyo.

A veces, me pregunto si alguna vez lograré sobreponerme a la perfección de Edward y dejaré de sentirme tan impresionada por él. Pero entonces, recuerdo lo mucho que me gusta la forma en que sólo una sonrisa de él me llene de mariposas el estómago y me haga sentir como si fuera una adolescente normal.

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **

Pégenme por colgada. Mil perdones por ni siquiera _mencionar_ lo que está sucediendo en Chile en mi actualización de ayer. De corazón espero que quienes vivan allí, e incluso aquellas/os que viven en Argentina pero también se vieron afectadas/os por las réplicas, estén bien o lo mejor en la medida de lo posible. Realmente me _alegró_ que varias (sino la mayoría) de las que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior fueran chilenas.

Para quienes tengan Twitter pueden seguir a help_Chile_lj, donde se mantendrán informados sobre la comunidad que fue creada "para que las personas de todo el mundo puedan obtener información útil acerca de cómo pueden donar desde sus ciudades. Necesitamos ayudar en los rescates, en la recuperación y reconstrucción de Chile luego del trágico terremoto de 27 de Febrero de 2010." También dejo la página: http:// community. livejournal. com/ help_chile/ (ya saben, sin los espacios).

Crucemos los dedos (o pidámosle a quien sea que nos mueve desde arriba) para que esto termine pronto y sin mayores inconvenientes.

Saludos, Mar.


	43. Memories

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

En nuestro viaje a casa, pasé mis uñas distraídamente por el brazo de Edward mientras él conducía. Me sonrió y quitó una de las manos del volante, capturando mi pequeña mano en la suya. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward, sin dejar de mirar la carretera. "Sé que hoy fue un día muy importante para ti."

"Estoy bien." Dije en voz baja, mirando por la ventana. "Es sólo que… mañana se cumplirá un año de la primera vez…" Me quedé en silencio por un momento, intentando contenerme. "Ha pasado un año desde la primera vez que James, um, me _violó_." Expliqué en voz baja, "Estoy intentando no pensar en ello, pero, por favor, quiero que sepas que mañana va a ser un día extraño para mí. Creo que deberías ignorar cualquier cosa que pueda hacer o decir mañana, porque no voy a estar siendo, ya sabes, yo." Terminé, y Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano, tranquilizándome.

"¿Vendrás a la escuela?" Preguntó, echándome un pequeño vistazo.

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que depende. ¿Vendrías a mi casa después de la escuela, de todos modos? ¿Por favor?" Pregunté, y Edward rió.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Bella. No creo ser capaz de estar lejos de ti." Dijo con dulzura, justo cuando estacionábamos frente a mi casa. Miró hacia ella, donde Reneé estaba observando por la ventana. "Mejor me voy, amor. No quiero tentar más mi suerte con Renée." Dijo Edward, señalando la casa y luego besándome sutilmente en los labios; su otra mano sosteniendo mi barbilla.

Asintiendo, también miré hacia la ventana. "Puedes entrar." Dije en voz baja, sin soltar su mano. "Le agradas a Renée- me lo dijo después de que salí del hospital. Y a Charlie también, aunque parezca mentira."

Edward alzó sus cejas, claramente sorprendido. "Mmm… de Renée, podría haberlo adivinado. Pero, ¿realmente cumplo con las expectativas del Jefe Swan para salir con su única hija?" Me besó otra vez, y me sonrojé levemente. Su mano seguía en mi barbilla aún cuando dejamos de besarnos.

"Bueno, sus expectativas no son tan altas después de mi último novio." Le recordé, y el rostro de Edward se tensó un poco. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, y sabía que Renée continuaba observándonos. "Vamos, Edward. Por favor, ven… Le preguntaré a Renée si puedes quedarte a cenar." Besé su nariz. "¿Por favor?" Pregunté otra vez, y Edward me sonrió, sus ojos verdes cálidos y confortantes.

"Por supuesto." Dijo, saliendo del auto y abriendo la puerta por mí justo cuando alcanzaba la manija. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, tomados de la mano.

Me volví a encoger de hombros, abriendo la puerta principal, quitándome los zapatos, y colgando mi chaqueta. Edward hizo lo mismo, mirándome inquisitivamente. "Estuvo bien." Dije mientras caminábamos hacia la sala donde Renée nos estaba esperando.

"¡Bella, Edward!" Nos dio la bienvenida cálidamente, sentándose rápidamente en el sofá. "Bella, ¿qué tal tu día?" Preguntó en seguida.

"Como le dije a Edward, estuvo bien." Dije simplemente, y Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá al lado de Renée. "Muchas personas me miraron y cosas así, pero nadie dijo nada. Nadie. Fue… algo así como normal." Dije en voz baja, apoyando mi cabeza contra el hombro de Edward y prendiendo el televisor.

Edward sonrió levemente y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras ambos mirábamos lo que estaba en la televisión. "¿Nadie?" Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras Renée se levantaba y dejaba el salón, dándonos algo de privacidad.

"Um… Mike Newton me habló." Recordé. "Pero eso fue todo. Sin embargo, fue amable. Lo juro. Todo lo que dijo fue que sabía lo que me había pasado, y que esperaba que estuviera bien." Expliqué, y Edward se relajó notablemente. "Edward, juro que te diría si alguien hubiera dicho algo. Sabes eso, ¿cierto? Te cuento todo." Dije, y Edward me dio un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Sonreí cuando Edward envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, prestándome más atención a mí que a la televisión. "Bien, me alegro." Dijo en voz baja. "Y escucha… mañana, puedo faltar a la escuela. No tienes que estar sola en un día tan difícil." Comencé a protestar, pero Edward me cortó. "Mi amor, por favor, déjame hacer esto. Quiero estar aquí contigo." Dijo, y respiré hondo.

Ahora que pienso en ello, estar con Edward realmente me ayudaría. Pero aún así no quería que perdiera más clases por mi culpa. "Sólo si lo quieres de verdad." Concedí, y Edward sonrió ampliamente.

"De verdad, quiero." Me aseguró, y entonces volvimos nuestra atención al televisor.

-----

Sabía que era probable que me sintiera diferente cuando me despertara en la mañana, pero no esperaba que fuera tan repentino. Eran las seis de la mañana, y mientras miraba el techo, reviviendo los horribles eventos en mi mente, sabía que la escuela no era una opción. No había forma de que pudiera lograrlo. Así que rodé sobre mí misma y tomé el celular de mi mesita de noche, enviándole rápidamente un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que no iría a la escuela.

Luego, mi mama entró a la habitación, su rostro ojeroso y demacrado. "¿Estás bien, cariño?" Preguntó suavemente, y asentí, apretando más la manta a mí alrededor. "¿Quieres-"

"Mamá, quiero estar sola." Dije en voz baja, girando mi cabeza lejos de ella. "Pero si Edward viene, dile que entre, por favor. Él puede venir." Murmuré, y puse la manta sobre mi cabeza tratando de ahogar todos los horribles recuerdos que corrían por mi mente.

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Me demoré pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo los dos que quedan traducidos. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada, pero, cada 25 reviews subo el siguiente capítulo (:

Con la última actualización me llegó un PM preguntando por qué si la historia original tiene 47 capítulos ésta, que es la traducción, iba a tener 45. Esos capítulos 'extras' son dos notas Mellie (_lovelovelove22_), la autora original. Una está en el capítulo 27 (Injury), que no sé si recuerdan pero yo también la había traducido y después la borré, y la otra en el 37 (Author's Note), que no la traduje pero decía que iba a estar en hiatus por un tiempo. No se preocupen que no les estoy sacando ningún capítulo xD

Espero volver a leernos dentro de un rato, y si no mañana (:


	44. Church

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hola bebé." Dijo Edward en voz baja, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación lentamente y asomando la cabeza en su interior. "¿Puedo entrar?" Levanté mi mirada hacia él, todavía envuelta en mi manta y sábanas. Estaba usando su equipo de básquet, su cabello se veía un poco húmedo, y parecía muy cansado.

Asentí, moviéndome ligeramente hacia un lado. "Ven aquí." Susurré, y se acercó lentamente hacia mi cama, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de él. Edward se deslizó en la pequeña cama, y su perfume cálido y familiar invadió mis sentidos. Tuvo cuidado de no tocarme demasiado, pero apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que arqueaba mi cuerpo para alejarme un poco de él. "¿Faltaste a la escuela?"

Me contestó con un suave _Mjm_, asintiendo. "Quería estar aquí contigo." Explicó, y luego, vacilante, besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Me tensé un poco, pero no me alejé. "Te amo, Bella. Nunca voy a permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar, ¿sabes? Voy a hacerte feliz por el resto de tu vida, si me dejas." Dijo Edward en mi oído, su respiración haciendo cosquillas en mi nuca.

"Yo también te amo." Dije en voz baja, apretando fuertemente mis ojos. "Y quiero estar contigo, pase lo que pase." Le aseguré. "No quiero que mis problemas se metan entre lo que nosotros tenemos, ¿sí? No importa lo que diga o haga, te amo demasiado." Susurré, y Edward suspiró audiblemente.

"Lo sé. No voy a juzgarte por nada." Dijo Edward, y me di vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él.

A regañadientes, enterré mi rostro en su pecho y respiré hondo. "Mira, esto va a sonar muy raro y retorcido y confuso, pero ¿puedes llevarme a un lugar? No tengo ganas de conducir y siento que esto es algo que realmente necesito hacer."

"Bella, te llevaré a donde quieras." Dijo Edward, sentándose y levantándome con él. "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Quiero que me lleves a la Iglesia." Dije en voz baja, mirándolo de reojo. "Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer… no va a llevar mucho tiempo."

Edward levantó las cejas por un momento y luego salió de la cama, estirando su mano hacia mí. "Vamos." Dijo, y tomé su cálida mano, e incluso aunque sentía como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, su toque suave y cariñoso me hacía sentir mejor. Me sorprendía que incluso cuando estuviera _así_, él aún podía amarme, y yo podía amarlo a él. Era un poco más difícil estar a su alrededor, pero seguía _queriendo_ hacerlo.

-----

La Iglesia, en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba completamente vacía. Edward estacionó frente a la puerta, y tomó mi mano mientras entrábamos. Me dirigí inmediatamente hacia donde estaban las velas y me arrodillé frente a ellas. Edward se arrodilló, incómodo, a mi lado, manteniendo mi mano en la suya en un agarre fuerte pero tranquilizador. Mi mano libre temblaba, pero logré prender una de las velas.

Sabía para quién era esto, y también Edward. Pero no iba a decir _su_ nombre.

"Fuiste una persona muy, muy horrible." Dije, después de un tiempo, en voz baja y ronca. "Pensé que te amaba, pero en realidad sólo te tenía _miedo_. No sé qué clase de persona hace eso a otra… todo lo que sé es que fuiste horrible, básicamente, en todas las formas posibles. Pero verte lastimarme, y usarme, y salir de mi vida no me hizo totalmente amargada o cínica respecto al amor y las relaciones, pero sí me ha demostrado que si tanto quería ser amada por la persona equivocada… cuando la persona correcta llegara," apreté suavemente la mano de Edward, "Iba a ser hermoso y perfecto. Y ahora, encontré a alguien que realmente me ama por _mí_ misma y por quien soy, no por lo que le puedo dar físicamente."

Edward volvió a besarme en la parte superior de mi cabeza, y lo oí inhalar bruscamente. "Espero que te pudras en el infierno." Finalicé con un gruñido, y Edward asintió conmigo. Se puso de pie y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo, su expresión bastante neutral.

"Vamos, Bella." Dijo suavemente. "Creo que necesitamos irnos de aquí." Asentí y salimos de la Iglesia rápidamente, metiéndonos en su auto y sin mirar atrás. "¿Eso te hizo sentir mejor?" Preguntó, y asentí, mirando hacia el frente y envolviendo mis brazos a mí alrededor.

"Tengo sesión de terapia a las tres." Dije después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Dudó por un momento, mirándome con una expresión culpable en su rostro. "Se supone que debo volver a la escuela a las dos para no perder la práctica…" Dijo, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. "Pero quiero ir contigo, así que faltaré." Dijo Edward con facilidad.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunté, y él asintió.

"Por supuesto, Bella. Antes te dije que iba a estar aquí para ti en todo momento." Dijo Edward con empatía mientras nos deteníamos en mi casa. "Entremos hasta que tengamos que salir. ¿Quieres ver televisión o algo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza sin siquiera pensar en ello. "Sólo quiero dormir, ¿si?"

Edward asintió, y me besó dulcemente en los labios. "Está bien."

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** No llegué a los 25, pero este es el único ratito que tengo en el día para actualizar y bleh.

Gracias **Lily Masen de Lioncourt**, **Candelaria Bells**, **vip**. **twilighters**, **BETTY CULLEN**, **carlita16**, **Annilet**, **La chica del gorro azul**., **Nonita**, **ShadyGirL**, **escorpiotnf**, **Petalos de Furia**, **bellscullen-12**, **T. G. Kira**, **Adry!**, **Lauu Rios**, **Fran Ktrin Black**, **yolabertay**, **Lulii St**. **John**, **Maggice**, **Piita Masen **y **alijas1002 **por sus reviews (:

Ya queda sólo uno y me voy a poner a llorar. Bueno, tanto no. Pero algo así.

Hasta mañana gente linda.

PD. Amé la parte de _"Espero que te pudras en el infierno.", _aunque creo que ni siquiera eso es suficiente para ese intento de ser humano.


	45. Finale

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y la historia a _lovelovelove22_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**BPOV, cuatro años después.**

No podía creer que estaba aquí, graduándome de la universidad. Cuatro años atrás, estaba prácticamente destrozada. Había estado apenas aferrándome a los jirones de mi vida, había estado tan cerca de rendirme y soltar todo. Edward consiguió cambiar eso. Gracias a él, tengo confianza en mi misma y en los otros. Ya no estoy tan asustada y me siento mucho más independiente. Tengo amigos, un trabajo, una familia, un prometido… ahora, tenía todo. Y no podía haberlo encontrado si no fuera por él.

Al principio, vivir con Trastorno Bipolar había parecido imposible, especialmente cuando resultó ser que mi detonador era simplemente _recordar_ cosas. Un pequeño recuerdo podía enviarme por completo a un episodio de manía. En los últimos cuatro años, había estado bajo tres medicaciones distintas. Tuve cinco episodios súbitos y breves, y tres episodios fuertes. No puedo beber, y no pasaré ni un día de mi vida sin tomar alguna clase de píldora prescripta. Las cosas nunca van a ser fáciles para Edward y para mí, pero nunca fueron realmente _fáciles_. Cuando nos casáramos y tuviéramos hijos, había una gran probabilidad de que desarrollaran el Trastorno Bipolar.

Pero Edward era mi salvador… en todo.

"¡Bella!" Y repentinamente, afortunadamente, estaba entre sus brazos y me estaba besando. "Felicitaciones." Dijo con una sonrisa, abrazándome con fuerza.

"Gracias." Reí, ajustándome la toga de graduación de un brillante azul que estaba usando. "¿Por qué tu puedes verte tan bien y yo tengo que usar esto y verme espantosa?" Me quejé, jugando con su corbata.

Edward rió, se alisó la corbata y me miró de arriba abajo. "Porque mi graduación fue la semana pasada, tonta. Además, no te ves para nada espantosa. Te ves hermosa y madura. Ahora eres una graduada de la universidad." Rodé mis ojos y me puse a jugar con el birrete, el cual estaba sosteniendo en mi mano.

Él se _había_ graduado la semana pasada, en la Universidad de Nueva York, mientras yo me había graduado recién hoy en Barnard. Estar en universidades distintas había sido bueno para nosotros, aunque lo había dudado mucho. Pero la distancia, aunque era poca, nos había hecho un poco más independientes. Ambos teníamos amigos por separado, y amigos en común, lo que había ayudado cuando teníamos una discusión o algo. Aún así, él había estado siempre que lo necesité. En cada ataque de pánico o episodio de manía, Edward había estado conmigo. Pero dejando de lado eso, no podía esperar para empezar nuestra vida juntos. Y eso empezaría esta noche, cuando nos mudáramos juntos oficialmente. Había pasado noches en el dormitorio de Edward varias veces, y viceversa, pero ahora podíamos realmente vivir juntos. Y luego de las vacaciones de Navidad, nos casaríamos.

"Nuestras familias están por allí." Dijo Edward, señalando a través de la multitud. Apenas podía distinguir el gran cuerpo de Emmett en la masa de graduados y sus familiares y amigos. Mientras nos acercábamos hacia nuestros padres y Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, y Emmett, los examiné rápidamente.

Alice y Jasper se veían más felices que nunca. Jasper también acababa de graduarse la semana pasada; había ido a la Universidad de Nueva York como Edward. Alice recién terminaba su segundo año en la Universidad de Chicago, y ella y Jasper vivirían juntos en la ciudad.

Rosalie, quien recién terminaba su segundo año en la Universidad de Washington, estaba embarazada de seis meses. Al principio, ella y Emmett habían enloquecido, pero ahora lo habían asimilado y estaban preparados para ser padres. Bueno, tan preparados como dos personas jóvenes pueden estar. Emmett tenía su propio taller mecánico en Seattle, y él y Rosalie estaban ahorrando mucho dinero para criar a su bebé. Estaba orgullosa de ellos, y también el resto de la familia. Todos estaban siendo maravillosamente comprensivos.

Incluso Charlie había venido para mi graduación, junto con Renée, y Carlisle y Esme. Todos ellos habían sido increíbles también, y me habían brindado todo su apoyo. Al principio, sabía que Esme Cullen no era quien más me admiraba. Pero ahora, hasta estaba ayudándonos a Edward y a mí a planear nuestra boda, asistiéndonos en cosas de las que no teníamos la más mínima idea.

Después de recibir muchas felicitaciones y Buenos deseos, los diez nos fuimos a cenar y luego cada uno volvió a su habitación de hotel y Edward y yo fuimos a nuestro nuevo apartamento, asimilando por completo nuestro futuro.

De ahora en adelante, esta era la _vida real_. Ya no era una estudiante, no era una niña… era una mujer independiente con un prometido y toda mi vida por delante.

No iba a dejar que mis problemas me detuvieran. Iba a vivir mi vida, y nada iba a controlarme. Ni la ansiedad, ni mis recuerdos, y definitivamente, tampoco mi pasado.

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **And that's how it ends. Si bien -como dije- el final es algo así como... _abrupto_, me da una lástima tener que terminar con esta traducción. Fue como mi primer bebé, que ahora creció y lo tengo que dejar ir. Me va a agarrar el síndrome del nido vacío (?). Ok, no. Todavía tengo otros dos bebés (:

Bueno, ya me puse tonta. Sólo me queda agradecerles a todas las/os magníficas/os lectoras/es, tanto las/os que me bancaron desde el comienzo como las/os que se fueron sumando en estos, em... siete meses. Wow, no pensé que habían sido tantos. En fin, miles de gracias. Esta fue como la primer traducción grande que hice y la amé de principio a fin. Me encantaría agradecerles individualmente a cada una/o, pero se me complica. Sepan que me despido (de esta traducción) más que fleiz por los **163** alerts y **257** favoritos de este fic, además de los/as me agregaron a mí, como 'autora', a favoritos o alerts gracias al mismo.

Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en **My love, my life** (si les tengo que ser sincera, no sé cuándo la voy a continuar, pero lo voy a hacer) o en **You've Got Mail** (aunque a esta última no le queda mucho tampoco).

**Gracias**, en serio (:

Saludos, Mar.


End file.
